Young Bloods
by newwriter24
Summary: [ON-HOLD] Jack never knew he would be human again. Technically, only half-human with his ice powers. While enduring the daily struggles of being human, the news of the Big Four's disappearance and an assigned mission turned his life upside down. With some help, Jack and his new friends embark on a journey to rescue old friends and a book. MODERN JELSA AU. RATED M.
1. Prologue

**Hello again! I am very excited to introduce you to the sequel of "Love Alone Is Worth The Fight." If you haven't read the story yet, you can find it on my profile page. Well, things from the previous story will overlap throughout this one. But if you want to know more about them in detail I suggest you read the last story to get a better understanding. Now with careful thinking and decision-making this sequel will be RATED M because of the following: Semi/To Little Extreme Violence, Explicit Languages (Cursing), & Adult Content (like Smut) - Just listing those stuff to keep things safe and fair for fellow readers.**

 **Author Note at the end - Happy Reading!**

* * *

There wasn't much happening on the island of Old Beginnings. The coastal beaches were once again awfully quiet tonight, just the sound of playful waves crashing against the barren rocks beyond the great wall that surrounded the sleeping fort underneath the late spring moon. The fort was a grand piece of architecture, advanced engineering of modern technology inside, while having its limestone towers, walls, and arches made it look ancient and abandon. The owner doesn't mind the look, all he cared about was for it to be well-guarded and strong enough to protect an important relic inside.

An ancient book that stored away information about the Guardianship, their legacy. The world of the Guardians was once a movement to fight against the Darkness and protect the Light. Since the death of the Man in the Moon's beloved parents, the movement shifted into a practice - a creed which promised to protect the children of Earth and prevent Darkness to wreak havoc once again.

Since after the birth of their son, Tsar and Tsarina faced a great battle where they had to save not only their dearest son, Mani, but, the people that lived under their kingdom. The rulers of the House of Lunanoff lives changed when a dark and cold-hearted man that once a supported them - changed his ways, and followed the path of darkness. Falling into the ways of casting sickening fear across the kingdom.

Pitch Black used to be a respectable hero during the Golden Age where he helped make traveling safer across the universe and vowed the House of Lunanoff to get rid of evil and darkness. But that sadly came to an end where the couple had to fight against him. Unfortunately, Pitch became a lost cause to the battle against darkness.

After Tsar and Tsarina's death, Mani, wrote a book in honor of the horrific and life-changing battle that shifted the way light and darkness interact in the universe. He called it Avalon, and it held seven manuscripts into one large encyclopedia of knowledge of the past. Each manuscript held many hidden secrets. About events that happened before and after the battle which affected the shift of the Golden Age in the universe to die out. But in between the pages of controversial reports were stories of bravery and noble acts from Guardians during different time periods that enlighten the Guardianship to be born.

Avalon is a token of the past, but, each page, word, and statement held the truth behind legends and secrets. This ancient book is only read by the Guardians. Only the author of this particular book carried ownership and rights to record whatever they pleased. Those were the rules in which Mani applied since becoming the head of the Guardianship. A simple man with a complex mind and benevolent heart. He's a man with the will to do what is best for his Guardians and the children of Earth. Furthermore, Mani believed keeping Avalon on an island where no one except Guardians was his best plan to prevent it from getting into the wrong hands. Even when it came to humans.

Humans weren't a threat or an enemy for him, he knew humans are easily targeted by darkness and evil. If a human is possessed by either of the two, they can gain access to the island without any trouble at all. How? Mani learned over the years that humans carried this extraordinary spirit inside that he and any other Guardian can't understand. It's like they carry to an unknown force of energy that can break through anything.

As Mani and the Guardianship concluded, the children of the Earth are worth protecting for.

At the center of the fort stood a small castle which was heavily guarded by Mani's guards. The design of this castle didn't look like an ordinary fairytale castle of its classical high towers and high scale colored glass windows. The glass windows were painted in royal blue and dark gray to mimic the colors of night and day. While looking from above, the castle was shaped like the sun. Extensions of the castle were like the sun's rays, sticking outward, providing a 360 perspective of the whole island. Besides its grand beauty of white marbled exterior, it was meant to store away Avalon.

"It's our second night here and I am not getting any work done while being away for a short mission," shouted Bunny, a slender Pooka - a warrior rabbit with a thick Australian accent. Besides his impatient attitude, his appearance and intelligence weren't something to underestimate or else someone will get hit by his dual boomerangs in the head. Which will definitely leave a mark if someone isn't too careful.

"Oh Bunny, relax. We're assigned for a mission and it's Mani's orders." A cheerful voice chimed through Bunny's long ears, causing him to sit back down on the cold dark steps of the grand hall in the castle. From behind him stood a colorful lady with a mixture of purple, green, and teal feathers decorated around her slim petite body. She carried a pair of wings behind her back that helped her hover across the room like a hummingbird.

"Tooth is right. Be more patient. But, stay alert."

Bunny looked across the room and gave a glare at the large big-boned man in a red coat that stood bravely at the center of the room.

"Yeah North, whatever you say mate." Bunny rolled his eyes and placed his elbow on his knee and leaned his head against his fist. He looked more of The Thinker's bored cousin, Mr. Tired, than having the energy to stay awake while on the job.

Despite the growing tiredness between the Big Four, Sandy, the Guardian of Dream took the chance to be himself and happily flew around the room like the bubbly sandman he was known to be. With the flick of his wrist and rubbing his hands together, a trail of gold ribbons magically appeared from thin air. North and the others looked up, noticing the small spectacular show Sandy was orchestrating. The ribbons transformed into animated creatures, ranging from mighty dinosaurs to curious insects flying across the room. The sand-made illusions danced around the Guardians, giving them a sense of joy and tranquility.

"Sandy, stay focus." Bunny commanded harshly. "This is no time for games or fun."

Soon the show stopped at a stand still. The animated creatures quickly paused, standing like statues or puppets as they waited for Sandy command. The sunburst-yellow hobbit in a sand-textured robe looked over his shoulder to find the Australian warrior rabbit with his arms crossed.

"You know making your face like that won't make you look any younger." Sandy chuckled sarcastically in a deep booming voice.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you continue to look so serious and acting like a firecracker who wants to fly away and explode. It's not going to help you with your boredom. Loosen up a little." Sandy kindly advised him. He snapped his chubby fingers, ordering a few butterflies to fly around Bunny, wanting the serious Guardian to let out a chuckle or two.

The Guardian of Hope rolled his eyes and shooed the butterflies away. "I'm just trying to do my job. Not like you three." Bunny let out a tired sigh after pointing at his friends.

The three exchanged concerned looks among one another. North began stroking his long white beard while Tooth bite her lips, avoiding any direct contact from Bunny's glaring stare. As for Sandy, the man shook his head and flew over to North's side.

The Guardian of Wonder, known as Santa Claus had a puzzled look on his face when he found Sandy suddenly invading his personal space by rampaging through his coat's pockets.

"Sandy." North calmly called his name. "Sandy. Sandy? Sandy!" The old man repeated a few times, slowly becoming impatient. "Sandy. What are you looking for?"

"Ah ha!" Sandy shouted happily. "Found one!"

North blinked twice. "No! That's my last one." Just as he was about to grab the candy bar from Sandy's tiny hands, he was too slow to catch him.

"Hey Bunny, catch!" Sandy threw the bar like a professional baseball pitcher throwing a fastball at his teammate, hoping Bunny would catch it in time.

Bunny focused his attention on his friend, too slow to notice the incoming candy bar - flying like a missile rocket across the room. Without having the common sense to at least lift his hands up to catch it, his face took the hit.

Tooth gasped while North stomped one of his heavy black boots on the floor. Sandy let out a chuckle, trying not to laugh.

"Sandy, what the bloody hell?" Bunny's face gradually turning red, giving him a sudden death stare.

"What?" Sandy shrugged his shoulders. "You get angry whenever you're bored. So I gave you a Snickers bar to keep you occupied." He smiled happily. "And maybe make you less of a party pooper." Sandy whispered to himself.

Bunny's ears quickly stood up. "What did you call me?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Sandy lied like a sly fox.

"No, you're lying. I know you said something about me, mate."

"Uh no I didn't. You might be hearing things. Or you might be hungry and your brain isn't working right." Sandy protested.

Bunny quirked an eyebrow. "My brain isn't working right?"

The tension between the two Guardians caused Tooth to become weary and concern for her friends. The Guardian of Memory rushed over, standing between Sandy and Bunny, with her arms spread wide.

"Guys, calm down. I know this mission is daunting. But orders are orders. And plus, we owe Mani for all the work he has done for us since joining. Please remember that." The two furious Guardians slowly loosen their shoulders and began to take a step back from one another. "C'mon, we're a team, a family like Jack said."

Jack, a name which always caused the Guardians' minds to relax and hearts soften whenever they heard or spoke of their old teammate.

Sandy and Bunny both let out a tiresome sigh. The warrior rabbit picked up the chocolate treat, wiping away the dust even though it was still sealed tight with its colorful plastic wrapper, and looked at it with great admiration.

"I wonder how's he's doing?" Bunny said softly while turning around the candy bar, studying the unique seasonal design on the wrapper. The patches of snowflakes reminded him of his old friend who was the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun.

"Wait a second, Sandy this expected six months ago!" Bunny pointed at the fading printed text that indicated a specific date on the wrapper.

Sandy shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know. Ask North, he had it. So what? It might still be good. You shouldn't put good food to waste." The little golden man said optimistically with pride.

"That's true!" North agreed, shouting happily.

Bunny grunted. "Whatever."

"Then why are storing it inside your traveling pouch?" Sandy asked him after watching Bunny carefully storing the bar inside a small pouch where he stored medicine.

Bunny let out another grunt and ignored his little friend's question. "I like it when you used to _not_ talk at all."

Tooth rolled her eyes while letting out an annoyed sigh. "Oh boy, here we go again."

Sandy knew how to keep his cool, but, when it came to people telling him the millionth time that they preferred his old self just put him in a bad mood. At the back of his mind, he enjoyed his new self and he believed others should accept him the way he was no matter what.

The little guy played it cool by crossing his chubby arms over his chest, tilting his round head high and stared at his tall friend with great confidence. "I like my voice and the new me. You should be used to it by now. C'mon, it's been eight years since we moved to New York and lived with the mortals. Now we're back to our old immortal jobs with a few exceptions from the boss."

"Oh yeah. And keeping the ability to talk was your choice then. A charming and clever idea, Sand." Bunny said sarcastically.

"Can you quit being an as-"

"Sandy. Remember what I told you for watching your language. Just cause you can talk, doesn't mean you can go cursing like a sailor all willy nilly." Tooth reminded him like a mother lecturing her child on proper social edicate.

"But _mommy_." Sandy said jokingly, causing Tooth to narrow her eyebrows and glare directly at him. "Bunny is being a sour puss. No sour rabbit."

Bunny blinked twice. "Oh, you listen here mate, I am no sour-whatever. I've just had a lot of things going on in my mind lately alright. Now would you please stop all these nonsense and go back to acting like a Guardian. Not a dumbass!" He hissed furiously.

Tooth quickly covered her mouth and took a step back. Sandy stood his ground and continued to glare at Bunny who was still standing over him like an aggravated adult looking down at a child with an annoyed and disappointed face. North rushed over to his friends, planning to separate the two before things get out of hand.

"Oyy. No need to fight here. We all a bit too tired and bored. Sandy that's enough joking around for today. And you-"

"Yeah, mate I know, 'go sit down and cool off for a bit.' I get it." Bunny interrupted North before the jolly old man could continue.

"Not, exactly. I was going to ask you if you want to talk. Privately." North told him with a concerned look. His small royal blue eyes stared at him with great affection, a genuine expression on his face.

Bunny took a second to think. North's stare caused him to take another step back. "No, I'm alright."

"You sure?" North raised an eyebrow.

The rabbit nodded. "Of course, I'm alright. Let's just survive another night here so we can go back home."

"You mean go about our a separate ways after this mission." Sandy joined in the conversation.

North and Bunny looked back him. "Well, that is what Mani wanted us to do." North responded.

"Yeah, just to watch over a book for a few days and nights. That's definitely going on my resume." Sandy let out an annoyed sigh before walking away from his friends.

"Oh Sandy, don't be like that." Tooth flew towards the direction where Sandy was going.

"What's with him?" Bunny crossed his arms.

North let out a sigh. He decided to sit down onto one of the steps of the altar that stood at the end of the room. Behind him stood a pedestal that displayed Avalon, sleeping inside an invisible wall which Mani cast a powerful barrier spell - preventing any outsiders to steal it unexpectedly.

"Sandy is still getting used to _our_ new lives, that's all."

Bunny looked at the elderly man like if he was a bit absent minded. At the back of his mind, he already knew about Sandy's ability to talk, but, getting back to being a Guardian once again shouldn't be a big issue with him.

"We haven't been out of the job for ages. Centuries really. Why is he making a big fuss about it?" Bunny questioned.

"Well a lot of things has changed since moving to New York eight years ago. And now, five years later, Jack isn't here with us."

The rabbit saw the sudden sadness in North's eyes. Beyond the old man's white beard, he knew the man was pouting.

"But, I hope the boy is doing alright and enjoying his new life." North continued. "We shouldn't worry about him. He has a new family now. More people to love and accept him." He turned around to see Avalon still sleeping on its pedestal. "But, Jack will never be forgotten."

"As long as he's still being believed in." Bunny added.

North nodded. "Though he has a different life. The young lad will always be 'The Jack Frost.'"

Bunny let out a chuckle, a sudden thought took him back to the days of Jack's mischief pranks as a young Guardian. Jack enjoyed playing tricks on him and the rest of their friends. Then the rabbit's face gradually shifted to a serious and melancholy expression when the events of him running away and being away from home for three years cause his heart to ache a bit. Eventually, after the roller coaster ride they had gone through, he was glad about the way Jack improved his life over the years. It was like watching a curious child grow up to an aspirating young adult.

"Our mate will always be that crazy Winter-addict prankster."

North released a booming laugh that echoed across the room. "That's the spirit!" He punched Bunny in the arm with a jolly smile on his face. Bunny flinched after feeling the quick jolt of pain.

Across the room, beyond the wall of high scale windows, on one of the balconies that looked over the ocean, stood a dark silhouette figure that has been busy watching the Guardians for a brief moment since arriving to the island. Besides wearing a large robe and a hood covering its face to hide away its identity, it carried a unique belt around its waist and a set of twin daggers that were attached to the belt. On the belt had several pouches that carried an interesting assortment of throwing weapons and relics to cast certain magical spells.

The figure reached into one of its pockets and carried out a large round ball, similar to the size of a baseball, but this one had many locks and gear across its body. Without wasting any time, the stranger twisted the ball a couple times like it was a Rubik's cube toy, and threw it at the window.

After a large bang! The sound of broken glass falling onto a brick-made floor echoed across the room. The Guardians stopped what they were doing and scanned the place - finding the source of the sound.

"What just happened?" Tooth asked.

"Hey, what this?" Sandy rushed over to pick up the thrown ball which landed at the center of the room. He completely ignored the blinking lights coming from the cracks of the ball's body.

"Uh Sand, I think you shouldn't have touched that thing." Bunny pointed at the glowing red ball.

In a matter of seconds, the ball exploded into pieces, sending an unexpected force of wind that knocked out the Guardians' off their feet or in Tooth's case, her wings. North fell back on his face. Tooth slammed into the wall, collapsing onto the floor. Sandy and Bunny skidded across the room into opposite sides.

As the smoke from the explosion slowly dissolved away, a trail of thick vines and roots emerged from the remaining broken pieces of the magic ball that was cursed with black magic. The living vegetations looked harmless until the sprouts on the roots transformed into deadly sharp thorns. One scratch or pinch from those would definitely leave a mark and put the victim in aggravating pain. The leaves on the vines looked similar like poison oak leaves that won't give anyone a bad case of rashes, but will poison their skin which lead to slow and painful death.

"What are thoses?!" Sandy shouted.

"Holy eggnog…" North said surprisingly. "Everyone get up!" The elderly man lifted himself off the ground. He reached in for his dual sabers which his heavy red coat hide away. The weapons were handcrafted _shashkas_ \- a set of guardless Russian sabers that are single-edged and very sharp.

"What is he doing?" Tooth asked Bunny while helping the big guy get back on his rabbit feet.

Bunny blinked twice, trying to regain his vision to find his jolly old friend busy hacking and slashing the incoming roots and vines that were trying to kill him.

"He's just being North." He grunted. The rabbit reached for his dual boomerangs from the back of his belt before rushing into battle. But, with one step from his left foot, he gritted his teeth when a joint of pain pinched his left ankle. Bunny fell down on one knee while planting his boomerangs on the floor.

"Bunny you can't go out there like that?" Tooth rushed over to help him get off the ground and tried to guide him back away from the fight.

Bunny shook his head. "No, it's just a little sprain that's all. I'll walk it off while I'm there. I'm alright."

"But do you even know what those are?"

"Yeah, I know what they are. I have fought them before." Bunny grunted, pushing himself back up. "C'mon, we got a job to do." The stubborn warrior picked up his boomerangs and dashed into battle courageously.

At the center of the great hall, North and Sandy were busy playing defensive while thinking of ways to fight back against the large team of poisonous vines and death killing roots.

Sandy cast a spell where he formed a cloud made out of sand. He quickly jumped onto the fluffy mass and rode around the place. The clever little man cast another spell to whip out a large but, lightweight battle hammer as his weapon of choice. Just from the snap of a finger, he was carrying a massive version of Thor's hammer.

With one might swing, the Guardian managed to knock out a large root out of his way which quickly dissolved into thin air.

"Booyah!" Sandy shouted with glee.

"Sandy! Stay sharp." North advised him while busily slicing up a few vines like if they were being prepped for a nice organic summer salad. "Ahh! Stay back, you!"

North was out numbered for a moment until Bunny's boomerangs came into the rescue just in time where one of them sliced through two roots. Their thick snake like bodies were sliced in half and quickly dissolved after the attack. Bunny caught his flying wooden weaponry after returning back to his owner. Little that he knew several of the vines were zig-zagging across the floor. They jump straight at him like a great white shark attacking its prey below the depths of a murky water.

"Bunny!" North yelled at him.

The warrior rabbit looked down to see him nearly surrounded by the vines. In a matter of seconds, he hopped high above the ground. He bounced onto the room's brick walls before grabbing hold of one of the wooden beams that supported the hall's ceiling.

"North we need to do something!" He shouted back at his friend.

At the far end of the room, the mysterious figure that threw the ball of black magic managed to sneak inside without being detected. Just as it reached to the top of the altar, a flying sword nearly struck it directly in the face. The figure turned around to see Tooth standing in her fighting stance.

"Oh no you don't" Tooth rushed over by lunging her other sword at the stranger.

With quick ninja agility, the stranger dodged Tooth's attack by back-flipping away and leaped into the air to give itself a better aerial view to shoot a couple of sharp long pin needles at the Guardian.

From black magic casting balls to pin needles as throwing knives, Tooth assumed the stranger had a connection with nature. Dangerous roots and vines causing trouble to raining pin needles that can slip through an opponent's skin is a crazy assortment of weapons coming from someone who might be an angry tree hugger or crazy environmental activists.

Tooth dodged and slashed a few of the needles away. She repeated those two moves after all of the needles were cut up into little pieces.

During that moment of distraction, the stranger didn't waste any time to retrieve Avalon from its pedestal without having trouble slipping through the invisible barrier.

"Hey, leave that book alone!" Tooth shouted.

North, Sandy, and Bunny saw their friend having trouble fighting of the stranger. Tooth was playing offensive, slashing and lunging her swords at the stranger while it was dodging her blades like it was child's play.

"If Jack was here, he would instantly freeze these roots and vines." Sandy acknowledged while taking another swing of his hammer at a pair of roots that were heading straight at him.

"Well, he's not here right now!" Bunny helped him out by throwing both of his boomerang straight at the roots before they struck Sandy in the face. He also took the moment to look down if any of the vines decided to follow him. A majority of them were busy occupying North with a few sneaky routines - mainly attacking places where the man didn't see them coming. Good thing Bunny had a view from high above to throw his boomerangs, easy accuracy for killing the evil flesh eating plants.

"Hurry, we must help Tooth!" North commanded while finishing one more root by lunging two of his sabers at the heart of its body and kicking it with one of his heavy black boots.

Soon the floor was clear of any man-killing roots and vines, just messy wooden floor boards covering in dead vegetation. The three men quickly picked up their feet and rushed to Tooth's aid.

The stranger quickly drew out its dual dagger from inside its robe before engaging in a double match between North and Tooth. A risky and daring first move to start a fight when there was only four experienced Guardians and one lonely stranger with ninja abilities.

Even though, Tooth and North we're skilled swordsmen, the stranger was fast and quick whenever it played offensively. It didn't hesitate to find any of the Guardian's weak spots and flaws while fighting. North had strength while being able to lunge and slash his sabers at the stranger, though strength doesn't always make a better fighter. The stranger quickly used one of its dagger to deflect one of North's blade, dodging the other, and finished off the block by countering a round-house kick.

North took the blow from the face, causing his _ushanka_ \- his Russian fur cap to fly off his head, revealing his embarrassing round bald spot.

"Hey!" Noah shouted at the stranger before running to retrieve his cap.

Tooth and Bunny teamed up as a pair and went after the stranger with all their might. Bunny took the risk also to switch into melee, relying the use of his hands, feet, kneecaps, and elbows to fight with. The warrior rabbit was skilled in martial arts after all. As for Tooth, she was Bunny's eagle eyes, she flew above him and watched carefully if the stranger had any tricks up its sleeve to fool Bunny and the rest.

"What are you doing here?" Bunny asked the stranger. After a few jabs, missed uppercuts, and a couple blocked high kicks, the stranger didn't respond. "Not much of a talker eh? How's this to help ya talk?"

Bunny duck his head, crouching down to dodge the stranger's incoming swing of its dagger's blade. The rabbit extended his right leg pass between the stranger's feet and hooked the back of his foot around one of the stranger's feet before pulling it front. The unexpected move caused the stranger to fall flat on its back.

The stranger laid on the floor while Bunny approached it with his boomerangs both in his hands.

"You better talk now or I'll put you into a world of hurt." Bunny threatened the stranger in the most harsh and serious tone he could produce coming out of his mouth.

The stranger wasn't giving up, it took out a few pin needles and threw them straight at Bunny. The Guardian deflected a majority of the needles away from his annoyed face. Without holding back the urge, Bunny tossed both of his boomerangs at the stranger's wrists to act like a handcuffs to keep the thief in place.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled at him.

His friends rushed over, but, the Guardian extended his hand to stop them from their tracks. The three paused for a moment and watched their friend to finish his job.

"Look mate, I'm not a killer. Let's keep this fight classy alright. State your business here and I won't jab one of my boomerang down your throat or make me uppercut your chin off the ground and send you flying to the moon." He said bluntly while crouching down over the stranger, glaring down at the stranger's face.

After a brief moment, the stranger continued to say nothing. Bunny started to grow impatient. The rabbit touched the edge of the stranger's hood and slowly moved it away from the stranger's face. But with one slight tug from the hood, the stranger managed to break free from one of Bunny's handcuffed boomerangs. It grabbed hold of Bunny's wrist and quickly cast a silent spell that turned a part of the Guardian's skin, dark green.

"Bunny!" North shouted at him. "Fall back!"

The spell began to glow while sending a quick jolt of pain that pierced through Bunny's flesh, causing him to cry in agony. The Guardian fell off his feet, landing on his button while focusing his attention more on his wrist then the stranger who was breaking free.

"Gah! What the hell is happening to my hand?" Bunny screamed. The pain, spread from his hand to his arm.

"Tooth go help Bunny. Me and Sandy will take care of this thief."

Tooth and Sandy quickly followed North's orders. The Tooth rushed to Bunny's aid while Sandy rushed into the fight taking the first swing at the stranger.

"Sandy distract it. I will protect the book."

Sandy rushed over to play a few tricks against the stranger while North rushed over to the altar. The little yellow guy swung his mighty hammer with all his might. There were a few moves where he hit the floor, sending a forceful wave of sand at the stranger.

The stranger managed to miss the tsunami of sand by jumping onto the wall before running after North.

But the Guardian of Dream swiftly switched to his weapon to his signature bull whip to quickly snatch one of the stranger's feet. The tip of the whip was wrapped around the stranger's ankle and Sandy tugged the whip to make the stranger fall flat on its face.

"Gotcha!" Sandy said victoriously.

The stranger took out one its dagger to try to cut out the rope, but, it was no use. North and Sandy approached the fallen stranger with their weapons still drawn out.

"Nowhere to go now." Sandy said confidently while pointing his chubby index finger at the stranger.

"Answer now, why are you here?" North ordered the stranger, his blue eyes glaring seriously at it.

"For Lady Mother Nature." The stranger finally responded.

"What?" North quirked an eyebrow. Sandy's eyes widen when he heard the few words that escaped from the stranger's mouth. Bunny and Tooth did the same while exchanging confused and astonished looks.

In a matter of seconds, the stranger dug something out from its robe's pocket. There were three balls, the size of marbles, inside the palm of its hands in which the stranger threw quickly onto the ground. Another case of an explosion erupting the room again with a trail of smoke appearing. This time the smoke wasn't disappearing or dissolving away. While the stranger was the only who put on a mask to block out any of the smoke from reaching into its face or nose. As for the Guardians, staying away from the moving smoke was no match for them. They covered their noses with their arms while trying not to breath it in. And yet, their efforts was no use when the smoke was too strong to bare.

Soon the Guardians slowly fell down on their knees, too weak to maintain their fighting position or even have any energy to protect Avalon from the stranger. Each of the Guardian began to gradually shut their eyes shut even though they were fighting the urge to prevent the smoke from taking over their mind and body. Except for one. As soon the Guardians were completely knocked out, the stranger climbed up to the altar and removed Avalon from its pedestal.

"At last, soon lady Mother Nature shall have the opportunity to fix her past." The stranger said confidently.

Just as the stranger was about to run off with the book, a flying saber flew past the stranger and stuck the book, causing it to break apart.

"What's going?" The stranger shouted while watching helplessly at the book that was splitting into three.

"There's no way you're getting away with that book." North said strongly while using the remaining amount of his strength, lifting himself off the floor, using his other saber as a cane. "Now you won't be able to use that book when they're not fully together."

"What?" The stranger saw the three parts of the book quickly flying away from its grip, dashing away from the great hall and out the window. "What have you done?" The stranger glared at North before running after it.

At the balcony, the separate parts of Avalon were already flying across the ocean as they disappeared into the night sky leaving without a trace.

"Noo!" The stranger shouted furious.

The stranger returned back inside to find North having a prideful smug smiled on his face. It reached in for several pin needles and threw it directly at the old man. North let out a painful yelp before yanking out the needles. But, the stranger continued to throw more of them until the Guardian fell back onto his knees. Patches of blood began to stain North's coat, causing the shade of red to change to dark crimson.

"Why are you doing this?" North questioned the stranger.

"For vengeance." The stranger bluntly replied. "Now you must do what I say or you all be feeling the wrath of my master." It threatened the lonely Guardian.

"Your what?" North began to choke and cough out the smoke that was gradually entering his lungs. The mixture of the pain that came from the needles and the remaining smoke cause him to lose his strength to keep going. Suddenly his vision became blurry to focus on what's going on.

With a quick snap of the stranger's finger, the smoke and the remaining fallen vegetation on the floor all came together to form a giant swirling cloud high above the ceiling. In a matter of seconds, the massive storm cloud swallowed up everyone in the room, including the stranger.

After a brief moment, there was no remaining soul left in the room. The area was spotless, leaving no trace or evidence of a battle. Even the altar was completely empty, not leaving any clue to where the book might have gone to. All that was left from the fight was the broken hole on the window that cause the ocean breeze to freely sneak through inside.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read the beginning of my new story. I am finally happy and excited to share this new installation of my Modern Jelsa AU series. There are more things to come after this. I won't say much about what's going to happen in this particular story, but, it will solely focus on the characters' relationships and finding about their true identity. Thanks in advance for the support and happy reading! Chapter 1 is coming soon.**


	2. Broken Nightmares

**Hello again! Here's the first chapter of "Young Bloods." If you have already read the preview of this story from my last story, "Love Is Worth The Fight," I added more stuff to it and used it for this chapter. CHAPTER RATED: T**

* * *

Chocolates. Pastries. They were everywhere! All perfectly and neatly centered on top of a long table, aligned like a legion army ready for battle. The battle of choco-holics and pastry addicts is what Jack commented while gazing at the main centerpiece of the grand dessert buffet table of the party. It was a giant chocolate fountain with its thick russet-brown geyser gracefully pouring sugary sweet liquid down to an elegant pond. The pond was delicately decorated with hand-made water lily pads and flowers floating across the surface.

Jack only knew the sisters close to six years and he's still getting used to their addictions to sweets. Especially when it came to chocolates. Milk, white, dark, mint, or hazelnut, name them all and Arendelle's royal family would definitely adore you and accept your generous gift in a heartbeat.

But, he worried sometimes when Elsa and Anna become too sugar high to function properly. It's close to being drunk, but, in this case, it's dealing with sugar, and lots of it. In the beginning, when Jack first knew them, he found their sisterly bond adorable, likely hyperactive six year olds who can't get enough with each other. However, he never knew about their unexpected sugary addiction. Like the aftermath of being super drunk came the downward spiral of having a head-beating hangover with sweets. Mainly, the girls would end up having annoying stomach aches, slight dizziness, and constant trips to the bathroom to throw up all that devilish sweets. Good thing, the sisters had patiently loving boyfriends there to help.

Elsa being hungover by sugar can sometimes bring a laugh or two for Jack to endure happily. He couldn't imagine what his life would be if they were expecting a little Elsa or Jack. And during that nine month journey would be Hell for the both of them. Jack shook away the idea of creating a family aside because he didn't aske Elsa whether she'll accept his proposal or not.

Hopefully not, Jack commented. Baby steps, he reflected inside while continuing his daily chants to remind himself that he needed to slow down and take one step at a time. Since the changes in his life, he had to function along with the humans on Earth after turning himself into a half-immortal half-human twenty six year old.

Jack isn't eighteen anymore, nor looked like a three-hundred year old man. So instead he finally aged to the point he looked like a twenty-six year old young bachelor. For the ladies, he's unfortunately taken. Which was a good thing for Jack from growing up the colonial times as a teenager. Dating wasn't on his mind at the time nor was being a Guardian. But, that all changed since he bumped into a young goddess in a Manhattan subway station. Technically, Jack and love didn't mix well in his life until he began to date a modern-day queen of a small kingdom in Norway.

The Queen of Arendelle isn't a normal human. Of course she had the appearance of a human, but, she held similar ice powers like Jack since she was born. Unlike Jack, he was given the powers to control ice and snow, Elsa had to grow up alone without a teacher to mentor her about controlling her powers. However, these two spellcasters ended up teaching themselves to control their powers in order to protect those closest to them dearly. Elsa protecting her sister Anna while Jack accepting his Guardianship to become the Guardian of Fun.

But according to Jack, the best part of dating Elsa wasn't only the things they shared in common. Yes, they were overly protective older siblings and carried a great deal of responsibilities. It took years for him to realize, but, Jack noticed Elsa as a special someone he couldn't live without. Elsa felt the same way too. Well, they had to learn it the hard way during those three years of separation when they were just naive twenty-one year olds.

With his past aside, Jack only looked forward to what his future has in store for him. As he glanced around the crowded ballroom of elites, dignitaries, families, and friends, Jack hoped for more wonderous adventures for him and those he loved the most.

He stood by a young, energetic redhead, watching her happily straightening out her blond boyfriend's honorable sash. The young man with snowy white hair browsed around the grand ballroom with great amazement, his charming sapphire eyes were glued at the vast traditional decorations of Norwegian culture beautifying the room. With high ceilings where they meet to cast a triangular shape to rise up the castle's exterior pointed roofs, the floor was spotless like a freshly coated sheet of ice on a frozen lake. The three friends couldn't contain their laughter while looking down at their goofy deformed reflections.

"Well, don't you all look elegant and well-dressed for tonight," The three looked over their shoulders and spotted the young queen in a classic polished gown in fine teal silk with white embroidered laces that were sewn to look like freshly fallen snowflakes.

"Really? Well, you look beautiful. More beautifuller actually!" The redhead squealed delightfully.

The queen chuckled. "Thank you Anna." The two sisters exchanged joyous smiles among one another.

"Seems like the party started off pretty well. Your guests seem to be enjoying themselves." Kristoff commented.

The four looked around the dance floor with awe. From diplomats to locals, everyone was from the town of Arendelle to those the royal family had a relationship with, were all attending the celebration. The townspeople were grateful for all what the sisters have done for the town, they couldn't be happier and pleased to see them again over those years of separation.

Five years ago, they were forced to leave the kingdom in order to keep their citizens safe from harm. With the heavy amount of responsibility from the queen and of course the princess as well, the two had to flee to a city where their kind was welcomed and protected. No, not a place for the elite and royals to be spoiled with the top of the line security and luxury, but, the essence of not being shunned by society.

"C'mon Kristoff let's go dance!" Anna rushed over to her broad-shoulders boyfriend.

"Um, Anna maybe we shouldn't. You just ate two slices of chocolate cake." Kristoff advised her to relax for a moment.

"Don't be a party-pooper, c'mon!" Without giving Kristoff a fighting chance, the squealing redhead dragged her boyfriend, looking ever so helpless calling out his friends to save him from a night of endless dancing and embarrassment.

"Well, there they go," Jack shook his head, while chuckling happily. Elsa nodded. "So are you enjoying yourself tonight?" The young man stood by her in a very regal navy blue suit in royal accessories, a traditional Norwegian sash, a few badges and pins decorated the left side of his chest, and an honorably sword hung by his side.

Elsa looked over and spotted the charming smile on her boyfriend's face. Who knew she found someone that was worth loving and protecting. She certainly knew he never given up on her while the world was turned upside down. Besides fighting together to stop a psycho maniac of darkness from turning the world into a giant meat locker, they learned that their broken past brought them together to give each other another chance of a better future. Hopefully a happy one.

"Maybe we should join them." Elsa suggested with a cheery smile, her crystal blue eyes were gleaming with joy while Jack's was locked into her beautiful gaze.

Jack blushed. "Oh man really? I'm sorry love, but, I just ate. You see I can't dance right after eating."

Elsa rolled her eyes, her arms crossed while staring at him until the former Guardian was broken by the young blonde's strong sense of intimidation.

"Gah fine." Jack grunted. "You win." He cast a scowling expression all over his pale skin face with his eyes narrowing at his girlfriend while frowning like a very disappointed puppy.

Elsa couldn't help it, but walked over and pinch Jack's cheeks. Instead the caring blonde peek a soft kiss on his face, causing Jack's cheeks to flash a streak of red. "Love you." She said in return.

"Oh! Anything for you, my majesty" Jack playfully acknowledged her in an obnoxious Londoner accent while bowing his head, one hand by his heart and the other extended up in the air. He looked up and found Elsa rolling her eyes again, the gesture just made him grin.

"Stop playing games with me Jack. C'mon!" Elsa was truly impatient to the point she quickly dragged him across the dance floor until the couple bumped into Anna and Kristoff.

Poor Kristoff, he wasn't always the dancing type. He mainly focused on hockey, reindeers, and ice harvesting. Since visiting his relatives in Norway, his cousins, who were actual rock trolls introduced him to the history of ice harvesting thanks to a friendly mountain man who owned a trading shack in the middle of the forest outside of town. But, when it came to dancing, the young man was clumsier than his girlfriend.

"Anna, sweetheart, can you slow down for a second!"

"No way Kristoff. This isn't a slow song" Anna locked both of her hands onto Kristoff's while she slide to her left, then to her right. The young dancer was in sync with the local band that were playing traditional folk songs. The violins and woodwinds were singing. Heavy instruments like the tuba and trumpets were shouting with excitement. As for the guests, some were clapping while others were shouting, 'Hey!' to the jolly melody which echoed beyond the grand hall.

The two ice spellcasters laughed over how adorable the two dancing couple were acting. They cheered at them while walking over.

"Ready?" Elsa asked Jack kindly.

"Nope." Jack grinned mischievously. Elsa shook her head, a smirk on her face to show how she was already used to Jack's mischievous side. He was once the Guardian of Fun after all.

Jack extended his hand for Elsa to grab hold, her fingers intertwined perfectly with his. The young Guardian used his other hand to wrap around his lover's waist, pulling her close until the space between was nothing by less than an inch. They could hear each other's heartbeats and soft breathing. Elsa cast a loving smile and gazed up at her handsome sweetheart's warm sapphire eyes. She placed her empty hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

That's my cue, Jack told himself while he began guiding Elsa across the floor.

The two were well-known throughout the town. A loving couple with amazing dance skills. Another cute thing they could put down on their bio page as a couple. Anna once told them they might have at least a Wikipedia page dedicated to them. As the former Guardian and young queen glided around the floor, the band tried to keep up with their dancing, as if the couple was the one conducting them instead. When the music was speeding up and the melodies' pitches and frequency began to increase, a sudden ringing sound echoed across the hall.

The ringing was somehow strong enough to slowly distract Jack from dancing. He assumed one of his ears was just ringing because of the endless hours of blasting loud music through his headphones. However, this wasn't any ordinary ringing. It felt like more whimsical, more like a changing spell than an instrumental track playing in the background.

Suddenly the ringing was so loud inside Jack's head, he let go of Elsa's hand and pushed himself away from her.

"Jack!" Elsa saw him gradually in pain, both of his hands were covering his ears. He had his eyes closed shut, teeth clenching like he was truly being tortured by an unknown source of pain. Everyone in the hall stopped whatever they were doing. Eyes were stuck staring at the troubled ex-Guardian. The band paused for a moment from playing.

"Jack! Are you alright?" The queen rushed over to help him.

"No stay away!" Jack held up a hand to stop Elsa from coming any closer. He took a step back. His hands were pressed against the side of his skull, fighting the headache of high pitch noises ringing inside his head.

"Jack please let me help you," Elsa didn't give up on talking some sense to him.

"Please Elsa, stay back!" Jack shouted. The headache was unbearable for him to continue on standing. His knees gave in, causing him to kneel down on the floor.

"But Jack."

"No stay back!" Jack roared in a furious tone. Not just any ordinary tone, more like his voice was taken over by a demonic spirit. It sounded menacing, causing everyone to slowly back away. Chills ran down their backs and sweat drops began to trail down the side of their faces.

Elsa stood in the middle of the floor, eyes locked at her boyfriend who was hissing and struggling - the pain was just too much for him to endure. With great determination, the courageous queen walked towards him with caution. She took deep breaths at the same time clearing her mind.

Be strong, don't show any fear. Protect those in needed. She chanted one of her various mantras to keep herself and her powers intact. A technique she taught herself over the years while learning to finally accept who she was.

"Jack, my dear. Please don't be afraid, I'm right here." Elsa called out to him in a most tender-loving tone.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed. "Stay back!" The demonic voice over took the loving voice which Elsa grew to love.

Then Elsa's eyes widen when she noticed sheets of ice began to cover Jack's body. From his arms to feet, coats of frost and solid ice was taking over him. Jack was screaming in pain as if his own powers were killing him inside. Spikes were forming on his back, large ones that made him look like a monster than a human being.

Jack's hands were transformed into the most horrific case of deadly sharp claws, sharp enough to slick a throat with one swipe. His feet and legs formed into the legs of a dragon, no scales, just deformed to the human eye. Then an unusual reptile looking tail magically appeared from behind, flailing, swinging in the air. Lastly, for the finishing touch, Jack's eyes no longer looked welcoming. His signature sapphire eyes faded into black, until glowing streaks of red consumed the dark color to make his eyes vile looking.

Without thinking of the safety of the guests and his loved ones, Jack released a mighty roar that caused the castle to shake violently.

"Jack," Elsa was speechless.

"Elsa get away from him!" Anna shouted from behind a wall of castle guards. Kristoff was right by her side, holding her back.

"No, he won't hurt me," Elsa replied back. "Jack please, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." The queen continued on giving reassuring words for him to calm down while slowly approaching the spot where ice and frost was forming on the floor.

"I said, stay back!" The demon inside Jack's body was too much to contain and control. His newly transformed body leaped into the air and dived towards the queen. With his heavy, monstrous hand held above his head, he swiftly attacked Elsa with one mighty swipe of his claw.

"Elsa!"

Jack jolted up from his bed. Drenched in sweat, the young man was heavily gasping for air. He covered his face with both of his bare hands and wiped away the salty liquid.

"Damnit! These nightmares are getting worse," He said while staring at the naked ceiling.

The ceiling fan was quietly turning throughout the night, but, the air wasn't cold enough for him to cool off. Jack removed his blanket and rolled out of bed. His bare feet casually walked down a messy wooden floor of scattered clothes, folders with papers inside, and other junk in his chaotic bedroom. Without even thinking of turning on the lights, Jack let the moonlight that slipped through his room guide him to his bathroom.

Jack turned on the bathroom lights and walked towards the sink. His tired hand turned one of the knobs to release a flow of cold water down the faucet. He cupped his hands together and captured the water inside, he tilted his head down before splashing his face - trying to absorb the cold touch of the water in order to calm down his restless nerves. He gasped for air after splashing his face a couple times before turning off the faucet.

One by one, little water droplets fell off the tip of his snowy white hair while some playfully ran down his face, leaving a trail on his pale fair skin. The droplets mixed with his sweat, working together to cool himself off while the air outside was starting to get warmer.

Summer was on its way.

Jack placed his bare hands on the edge of the sink while staring at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't the same old teenage boy he used to be for almost three centuries. Since that unforgettable battle five years ago, he completely changed, his entire life has changed. But was it for the better? The young man was now in his mid-twenties, who would have thought he still had his human features and qualities while being a Guardian, an immortal - and yet besides his white hair and sapphire eyes, his appearance completely changed over the years.

At twenty-six, he was close to five feet eleven with a slender body and dark thin hair, peach fuzz, colonizing at the edges of his chin and the side of his face. Though he occasionally visited barbershops around the city to get a cut or trim once awhile to maintain his short hair style. He no longer carried an oval shaped head, but a carefully sculpted-chiseled strong chin and cheekbones. His set of eyes remained the same, but the various expressions he carried throughout the day are a mixed of someone who was serious and benevolent at the same time.

I wonder if I look like _him_. Why can't I remember what he looked like, Jack wondered quietly inside his head.

As he continued to stare into the mirror, a sudden ringing noise invaded into his ears - causing to lose his sight and started seeing things blurry. The noise was too much for him to take in. He nearly fell down on his knees. But the high pitch ringing ended after a few seconds and Jack managed to carry himself back up. When he looked back into the mirror, his reflection was no longer the same, it was a shocking image of a demon with glowing sinister eyes staring back at him. Its skin was gray, pale, lifeless all together with spikes trailing down its back. On its bare chest had the similar scar that Jack carried on his own.

When Jack reached over to feel his bare chest, he felt the scar line through his fingertips, reminding him that the mark was permanent. But what shocked the young ex-Guardian the most was how the demon in the mirror was in sync with his every movement. Jack saw it touching its own chest too.

"What's going on?" Jack whispered.

The demon's eyes continued to glow furiously, causing Jack to feel more intimidated. The growling sound coming from the monster's voice grew louder by the minute as if the demon's cry resembled a lion's roar and a dinosaur's scream. Overall, the ruthless roar made Jack feel uneasy. Just when the demon was transforming into a different shape, Jack took a step back. In a matter of seconds the demon turned into a cloud of dust and emerged out of the mirror. Jack turned around and quickly reached for the nearest item he could use as a weapon. The dark cloud of dust was rushing towards him.

"Stay back!" Jack shouted, thinking the dust was going to swallow him whole. And yet, the demon never actually existed in the first place.

"Jack. Are you alright?" A soft well-spoken voice entered the bathroom.

"Go away demon!" Jack turned around to find his loyal friend Izo standing in front of him while rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand while the other was holding his stuffed bear.

"Jack, what's going?" Izo blinked twice before realizing Jack was holding up a toilet plunger like it was a mighty sword - pointing it straight at him. "What on earth are you up to this early in the morning?"

Izo was a talking ice dragon which Jack met five years ago. He was a spirit that once lived inside a katana for centuries, more than Jack living on Earth. If it wasn't for Jack, who answered his call, he would be still imprisoned until this day.

"Oh Izo it's just you." Jack let out a sigh of relief.

Izo walked over to where Jack was sitting down, on top of the toilet seat. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah buddy. Just had a crazy dream that's all."

"You sure? This is the third night you woke up from a dream. You sure it's not a nightmare?"

Izo placed his small claws on his knee. Jack looked down to meet the little dragon's crystal blue eyes. The concerned looked on his face told Jack that sooner or later he had to at least tell someone about the recent dreams he was having. But were they just dreams?

I shouldn't be having nightmares. They shouldn't be existing. Jack reflected, trying not to sound crazy because his statement should be true. Since the battle in New York during that one unexpected summer, nightmares or any sense of fear, shouldn't be roaming around the minds of children on Earth.

"You want to talk about it?" Izo asked him, taking a sit on the bathroom tile floor, thinking that it's going to be story time.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You know it's like three in the morning."

"C'mon, let's go talk in the kitchen. I'll make you some tea while I'm up."

Jack followed his little dragon friend out his bathroom, down the small hallway and into the opened roomy kitchen that was attached to the his apartment's living room.

His little home was pretty small for his laid back lifestyle as a middle school teacher - working at one of Manhattan's school districts. Maintaining the space is a must for him while also keeping up with his payments to pay off bills to keep the water and heat running. Especially the electricity of course. Since becoming a half-human, he faced the everyday struggles humans encountered while surviving on Earth. But, he also had the responsibility to balance his Guardianship.

He was still _somewhat_ the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter, but, the tasks of traveling from one hemisphere to another to check on how the winter season was going on every corner of the world was now monitored by his own minions - which he enjoyed calling them. They weren't those small yellow creatures who worked for a certain super villain. But, instead they were creatures from nature that were made out of ice and snow that freely roamed around the world to send out report on how winter was going. Generally, they were like Tooth's mini fairies. Like Tooth, Jack now supervised his wintery animal sprites while grading his class's book reports. But things will change when he finish his last week of school - summer break is coming to the city.

"Now do you want chai, oolong, we have jasmine. How about green tea?" Izo asked while digging through the cupboards. The little guy stopped searching for a moment when he heard the fridge door being opened. He stuck out his head from the cupboards and found Jack holding onto two coffee cups and a gallon of milk.

"How about some hot cocoa instead?" The young man with snowy white hair smiled back at him.

Izo raised an eyebrow, questioning why his roommate preferred something hot during the early days of summer. Then again, he suggested tea in the first place.

"Fine, I'll have some." Izo shrugged, flapping his baby dragon wings - flying over to help Jack by pouring some milk into the cups.

While Jack searched for the needed ingredients, Izo was the one who put the cups into the microwave to warm them up. After a couple of minutes, he took them out and settled them onto the small kitchen counter where Jack laid out all his ingredients.

Izo patiently watched Jack stir up their drinks with great amazements. "Is this North's special recipe?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he taught me this awhile back. It's his favorites, just a little classical Russian hot chocolate drink."

The young man took both of their cups where Izo pour a half of milk on each. Jack added some water while putting a few tablespoons of sugar, a teaspoon of vanilla, a little pinch of salt, of course, at least half a cup of cream and a big ounces of chocolate into each cup. He would add in coffee mix into the drink, but, this was for helping him get back to sleep.

"Okay, here ya go little buddy." Jack gently pushed Izo's favorite coffee cup with a three headed dragon emblem from his favorite TV show - Game of Thrones. He's a big fan of the House of Targaryen.

"Thank you." Izo cool down his drink by blowing away the dancing steam from his cup before taking a sip.

"How is it?" Jack asked happily.

Izo let out a satisfying sigh. "Very good." Jack chuckled and went ahead and took a big sip from his cup. "So about your dreams, what were they all about?"

Jack took a moment to collect his thoughts. His tiresome sapphire eyes were busy staring deeply through the kitchen's large double hung windows.

It was a quiet night in his neighborhood. Though he lived in the lower East side of New York, an area of the city that can be loud, noisy, and busy during the day, tonight was peaceful for everyone except Jack. A lot of things were racing around head, but, all he was focusing on right now was someone else, not the recent nightmare he has been experiencing. He was longing for the day when he was able to see _her_ again. Even though they've been doing this long distance relationship for some time, they experienced the typical ups and downs any couple's relationship faced. But, their relationship goes by another category or level because they always faced the struggles of coming from two different worlds. And yet, they didn't let those obstacles get in their way when it came to _their_ love for each other.

"Jack?" The sound of Izo's voice brought him back to reality.

The young man's eyes shifted away from the window and focused on Izo. He stared into his small concerned eyes.

"Yeah." Jack cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm just tired and confused about these dreams lately. I don't want to call them 'nightmares' because they shouldn't be around anymore." He paused for a second. "But that's what I think. I don't know what _really_ happens when Fear no longer exist in the world. Is that possible?"

Izo saw the great concern in Jack's eyes. Though he was only twenty-six years old - not including the fact that he's technically three hundred twenty-six years old, he still had a lot of things to learn about life.

"I think you need to slow down. Take things easy before one day you crash and burn. I know you've gone through a lot of things lately, but, you need to at least take a break once in awhile." Izo began to lay down the line of things Jack has been facing and doing. "I know you have work, you technically have two jobs!"

"I think it's not that bad having two jobs. A lot of people have it." Jack took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Well Jack you're not like them. They are working to survive in the world - putting food on the table, making sure loved ones are alright. But you're half-human remember. You're no longer a full immortal. You have weaknesses Jack. And you still getting used to this new lifestyle. Especially if you get hurt, you won't have your Guardian healing abilities anymore."

Weaknesses, something Jack hasn't worried about since becoming a Guardian. The idea of being invisible was a luxurious gift to keep until the very end of time for him. Then again, he traded that gift for something else that he felt was way more important than having powers. And that was to find true love.

Jack nodded. "I know Izo. I should be able to handle this human life by now. I actually started living like a human since living on my own back in Japan. Remember?"

Izo did remember. Jack told him the story of how he spent three years living a different life than being a Guardian while running away from home. He went by the name Izo - a mysterious man who only worked at a convenience store in a town not far from Mt. Fuji. And lived in an abandoned cottage in the mountains. Throughout his time in Japan, Jack never thought about his old life all because of living through three years of suffering amnesia.

"How can't I forget about the days you felt lost and confused?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. He let out another tired sigh. "Well, at least I managed to get back home with the help from strangers and finally remembering those I used to love." He let out a soft chuckle and paused for a moment to see his companion staring into space.

"Are you okay?" He asked Izo.

"What does it feel like to have a family?"

Jack blinked twice. "What do you mean?"

"You might still know how it feels. You definitely had one from your past and you still have one now."

The sound of his voice caused Jack to remain quiet throughout the conversation, he bit his lips accidently when Izo mentioned about how it would feel like to meet loved ones from his past.

"Then again, I never had one in the first place. I was just a lonely spirit living inside a sword for centuries." Izo went on explaining. "Hey, do you still think about your family?"

A trail of memories escaped from Jack's mind like opening up a box that was filled up with his life story. But there's a setback, these memories are copies of his past which he remembered when retrieving it from Tooth.

He remembered that he was once a human being. He had a mother and little sister while living during the early Colonial years in the New World - The coast of America. Jack was a playful prankster back then, he was very protective over his sister and tried his best to be respectful to his mother. And yet he soon became curious about his father. He had no memory of him in anyway.

Who was he, Jack wondered. Why can't I remember him?

"Jack?" Izo got up from his seat and waved his claw across Jack's face.

"Huh?" Jack woke up to find Izo staring at him. "Oh, sorry bud, kinda lost my train of thought there." He let out a sleepy yawn. "Can we talk about this another time? I think I should go back to bed and get more sleep before work. Gotta follow doctor's orders." Jack gave Izo a wink before rubbing the top of his head. "Night buddy. Just drop your cup in the sink, I'll wash it later. Go get some sleep."

Izo watched him walk away, dragging his sleepy feet that carried his worn out workaholic body. Every minute of the hour he grew more worried about his friend.

Jack jumped back onto his bed and pulled only his blanket to cover his bare chest. He looked at the corner of his eyes, glancing over at the empty spot on his bed. Neatly made and untouched. Jack let out a yawn and slowly pushed his body back down onto his soft bed sheets. Before heading back to Dreamland, if his mind could get there, the young man glanced over to his night stand.

The moon cast a light through his bedroom window, giving him a chance to see the young couple in a small picture frame that were holding hands, smiling straight at the camera.

"Can't wait to see you again." Jack slowly closed his eyelids, drifting away back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! So overall the story will take place five years after my first story, "Love Is Worth The Fight." The story will explore around Jack's past, for example, he somehow became curious about his father and have been thinking about his old family lately. Besides the past, Jack has to balance his new lifestyle along with his Guardianship while trying to main his relationship with his girlfriend, Elsa. That's all I have to say for now.**

 **I'll try to maintain a weekly update - one chapter per weekend. Thanks again for reading! Happy weekend!**


	3. Should It Stay?

**Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

A pair of delicate hands danced across a row of black keys with thin white letters on a fancy laptop. Technically, the writer was simply sending out a loving message to her boyfriend across the ocean. With her crystal blue eyes, the writer stared at the screen for a brief moment. While quietly typing away, joyous memories escaped from the depths of her mind and dragged her into a journey of reminiscing. How the long days and lonely nights just swallowed her up, wanting that very day to see him again. But, these two lovers' days are filled with work, maintaining their responsibilities and relationship. A moment in their busy lives where they can once again reunite and enjoy each other's company.

"Hmm, does this sound too formal?" Elsa asked herself quietly while leaning back in her large office chair. She placed her hand at the edge of her chin, seriously thinking away until she finds a solution to her problem.

 _Hi Jack, how's your week going so far? I bet you're more excited to get out school than your lovely students. Work for me has been the same as always - 'Queen at Work'_

The young monarch let out an awkward chuckle, a bit displeased at herself over her sour humor. "Ugh, that sounds terrible." She grunted annoyingly.

Elsa's thin, dark brown eyebrows narrowed down at her laptop's screen, wanting to close her laptop and go about her day, but, this has been always her daily routine before actually going to work. It was her special routine to at least greet Jack 'good morning' and ask him briefly about his week.

Lately, she has been sending him a lot of formal messages - nothing too lovey dovey, and yet sister Anna suggested that she should. But the young redhead princess suggested a few sexting. Then of course, the young regal Queen of Arendelle declined her sister's idea and kept her sexual relationship in privacy.

At the back of her mind, she knew she needed to at least 'level up' her relationship with Jack. Jack was always the playful type, and Elsa felt she needed that element in her life. According to things, she wanted to make up the years she lost during her separation with Anna and Jack.

"Maybe sending a video isn't a bad day idea." Elsa minimized the messaging app and began to stare at her laptop's desktop wallpaper. It was Jack and her, close together with his arm over her shoulders while her arm was around his waist. Beside the joyous smiles on their faces, they weren't alone while taking that particular photo. All their families and friends were standing right by their sides, sharing that special moment in their lives. It was the two's three year anniversary as a couple.

The young blonde reached for her smartphone from across her desk and turned it on. The screen slowly became alive with a cute image of herself and Anna standing back to back, smiling at each other. She pressed on the message app and looked for Jack's name from the list of text messages. After finding his last message, she decided to reread it.

 _Hey there, just got back from work today. Nothing too crazy just same old. Oh hey, remember how my class read one of your favorite stories? Dunno why you love it? But I find it a bit depressing._ ' _The Great Gatsby' has great literary elements but what else do you see in this story besides the illusion of the American dream and how two different sides interact with one another in a chaotic world of materialism, power, and love?_

 _Yeah I'm getting carried away there. I just wanted to wish you a good morning cause' by the time you get this it will be morning. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you soon. Take it easy, your majesty. Love you!_

His message was simple, yet filled with a lot of love. Elsa can easily picture him standing right in front of her, casually telling her about his day - how he can freely show his true emotions to her. But that was a different case for Elsa.

Since moving back to Arendelle after the battle in New York, cleaning up and rebuilding the kingdom was Elsa and Anna's main priority for their people. It was too much for the sisters to bare right away when they finally reunited after the Great Snowstorm Elsa accidently triggered. Back then a young sixteen year old becoming queen right away was too much for Elsa to endure alone. Unlike normal sixteen year olds, she was a monarch - the royal court and royal staff had to groom her to become the next queen in order to take care of people and the kingdom.

After the Great Thaw, Elsa had regained the courage to fulfill her duty as a queen to guide her kingdom back into a state of peace and harmony. During that time, the townspeople tried to get along with their young queen while continuing to love the monarchy. Despite her mysterious condition of spellbinding powers to cast snow and ice, the kingdom embraced her powers as if it was a gift than a curse.

But after their first six months of ruling Arendelle, the sisters had been rudely interrupted from their duties by Pitch Black sinister's threat of kidnapping the royal family.

Elsa assumed the strange dark immortal will harm her people if she didn't act. Even though she didn't like the idea, it was her plan to save the kingdom and that was to run away and fight for another day. Running away was the last thing Elsa would ever do again to her people. But, she wasn't alone this time, she had her sister Anna by her side while making that difficult decision. The sisters thought it was a clever way to trick Pitch from invading their kingdom by luring him away than to stay and fight off an immortal.

Instead, the sisters followed a friend's advice and quickly travel to New York - the city of different worlds. New York held many things for the sisters to seek a new life besides being royals from a foreign kingdom on the coast of Norway. It was a grand place where they can create a name for themselves, regardless of their past.

During their first three years living in New York, the sisters attended school like normal young teenagers while their head royal staffs, Kai and Gerda acted as their parental guardians. Auntie Gerda and Uncle Kai was what the girls called them. They of course had to bring along their two friendly snowmen, Olaf and Marshmallow which they disguised as dogs. How? With the help of rock troll magic from Grandpabbie, Kristoff's grandfather.

Eventually, living a normal life led the sisters into a state of confusion - a conundrum of whether they should continue living this fake life in order to generate a better strategy to take back their kingdom and defeat Pitch Black or take the opportunity to learn about how the other half lives. During those three years they were kept busy, balancing those two ideas.

As the years went by there was no surprise attack or invasion from Pitch while the sisters were away. The kingdom took charge of improving themselves by moving forward into a different state of government that didn't rely on the monarchy for their protection and guidance.

When Elsa was about to start recording a video, there was an energetic knock on her office door. A specific knock which she only knew who be would outside her door during this hour.

"Anna is that you?" She called out from her desk.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in your majesty?" Anna responded with a joyous tone in her voice while being polite.

"Of course come in."

One of the grand double doors in the room slowly opened wide and entered Arendelle's young princess. Anna was a benevolent angel with jolly fair skin and long shining strawberry blonde hair. Beside wearing her signature twin braids, she was comfortable wearing a messy bun for the day.

"I see you have been busy packing." Elsa giggled seeing her sister in rugged cut out blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a saturated green flannel. But the queen quirked an eyebrow when she noticed Anna wearing a pair of garden gloves. "What's with the gloves?" ShE asked.

Anna blinked twice. "Oh these!" The quirky redhead lifted both of her hands. "Nothing." She quickly put her hands behind her back.

Elsa chuckled while rolling her eyes. "Oh really, nothing?" The queen stood up from her chair and walked over to her foolish little sister. She gently took one of Anna's hand and held it in front of her sister's face. "Then why do you have dirt stains on them?"

The redhead's teal-blue eyes shifted away from the blonde's stunning gaze. Her cheeks began to turn into a shade of red when her sister carried a motherly expression on her face, demanding the redhead to explain. Basically Anna had no way to get away with everything from her older sister when it came to her accidents and mischief adventures.

"Oh those! Well…" Anna bite her lips, quieting thinking of a story to explain to the Queen about what happened in the royal garden. "You see what happened was…" She continued to avoid any of her sister's regal eye contact.

"If you're going to tell me another fictional story about you running after one of the townspeople's lost pig or cat again. Please don't." Elsa raised an eyebrow while trying to contain her laughter.

"Then, why are you laughing?" Anna asked. "Okay, you gotta believe me. That time when I was chasing someone's pig across town was absolutely true! I was just trying to help."

Elsa smiled. "Alright, I believe you. But what is it this time? You found something interesting in the castle attic or scary in the dungeons?" Anna shook her head. Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what happened?"

"Well, you see, I kinda forgot to tell you that Olaf had a party last night and they kinda…"

"They?" Elsa's eyes widen.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Olaf kinda invited a few of his friends to come over to the castle for a little hang out and they kinda went crazy in the royal garden last night." Anna smiled nervously.

"What did they do this time?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'this time'? Wait you knew about the slip in slide in the grand foyer when you went away to Berlin, or the time when Olaf and I rode our horses into town just to wrangle up a pack of dogs that escaped from the local shelter?"

Elsa chuckled softly. "Now I do." The queen left the princess frozen where she stood speechless and confused as she walked away.

"Wait what?" Anna walked after her, stopping at the front of the queen desk.

The blonde stood behind her desk, having her hands behind her back while focusing her attention back at her sister. Her regal posture was intimidating through Anna's eyes, but, at the back of her mind, Elsa would never cause any harm to her.

"I'm just playing with you. I knew about these mishaps and crazy scenarios from the castle staffs." Elsa acknowledged. "But, I'm still disappointed in you for not telling me."

Anna noticed the distress in her older sister's face, the young redhead bite her lip, feeling awful for not being the best princess to help the queen rule the kingdom.

"I'm sorry, I should be a better princess when it comes to handling these things around the castle and the kingdom. It's just I'm trying to be a princess that is helpful, intelligent, kind-hearted and…"

Elsa interrupted her sister when she noticed the anxiety building up inside, causing the young woman to feel anxious and worried in front of the queen. "Anna. It's alright."

Anna shook her head. "No Elsa, it's not alright. I see you constantly working everyday. You get up early in the morning and stay up all night. I know you're the queen and all, but, I feel like I shouldn't be always putting you into these messes that you shouldn't be cleaning up. I should be the one cleaning them up. Not you. I know I should…"

A small teardrop began to form at the corner of Anna's eye. Elsa noticed the tone in her sister's voice starting to break up, knowing that she was about to cry. Before anymore tears continue to form, the bold queen walked up to Anna and held both of her hands.

"Anna. I love your honesty and the work you're doing for me. But there is no reason for you to be worried about me. I am capable of what I can do, I was _meant_ to rule a kingdom. It's my birthright. And you." The queen combed a strand of Anna's hair behind her ear. "You just have to promise me that you'll stay the same. Not only a princess. But, always be my sister. Because family comes first."

The redhead noticed the genuine smile and loving motherly eyes on her sister's face. Elsa's crystal blue eyes and thin pink lips that always carried a benevolent smile, her older sister was definitely a split image of their mother.

"You're right." Anna responded with a smile.

Elsa squeezed Anna's hands tight before placing a soft kiss on the redhead's forehand.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Anna asked confidently.

Elsa nodded. "What is it?"

"Do you know you look like mom?" Anna smiled.

Elsa blinked twice, she took a moment to absorb the compliment even though in the back of her mind she can't accept it.

"You do too." Elsa added.

Anna laughed. "Yeah, but, most people say I look like dad. Must be the strawberry blonde hair. Wait, does that mean I might grow a mustache too?" She let out a gasp. The princess looked down, trying to get a better look of her lip even though her nose was in the way, causing her to look goofy with her eyes crossed.

Elsa covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "Yeah, I started to notice a trail of peach fuzz forming at the top edge of your lip."

"Elsa! That's not funny." Anna shouted.

"Anna relax. You're beautiful. And you shouldn't worry about your looks because you have a special someone who loves you just the way you are." Anna looked up to meet her sister's caring gaze. "Beside him smelling like a reindeer, he's really a great guy."

"Hey!" Anna shouted while Elsa tried to contain her laughter. But, the queen's smile calmed her down, knowing that Elsa was right and her love life was filled with happiness too. "The same goes for you." Elsa paused for a moment. "Jack should be a lucky man to have you as his girlfriend. And you should be grateful and definitely happy that you have a boyfriend like him."

"Thank you. I guess we're lucky to them?" Elsa smiled.

Anna nodded. "Well, I think I should go back to cleaning up the mess in the garden before things get way outta hand again. Then I have to start packing. Did you start packing yet? Of course you already have. What am I saying. Okay, gotta go!"

Just as Elsa was about to reply back. Anna hurried away, leaving her alone in her office once again. When the princess closed the door behind he, Elsa let out a tired sigh and went back to contemplating on what to say in her video.

She picked up her phone and walked up to the high scale glass window behind her desk. Elsa saw a clear reflection of herself in the glass, feeling a bit lost in her thoughts - again about her work, her family, her love life, and her future. With those thoughts buzzing around her reckless mind, she let out another sigh. She released her stress by quietly, looking over the landscape beyond the castle ground and watched her kingdom go about their day while the sun was shining high above - creating a happy aura for everyone.

The young queen carried a set of confused eyes as she stared at the saved message she was meant to send a few moments ago. After taking a deep breath, she typed out whatever came out of her mind, ignoring whether the message was pointless or boring. When it came to Jack, the young man loved everything about her, even if Elsa thought her actions was stupid and dumb, he still loved her.

 _Besides work, I've been just spending time with Anna, Olaf, and Marshmallow. They definitely miss you and Kristoff. I miss you too. But, don't worry. I can't wait to see you again in two days. See you soon!_

Maybe I should add 'xoxo' at the end, Elsa pondered.

After rereading her updated message, there was a knock on her door once again.

"Pardon me, your majesty, but, Mayor Falk has arrived and is waiting for you at the grand library. Do you need more time before the meeting?"

Elsa turned around and cleared her throat before speaking. "No that won't be necessary. Give me a moment and I'll be on my way."

"Of course your majesty, please do take your time."

The blonde quickly pressed send on her phone before storing it into her royal blue blazer's pocket. She straightened out her matching skirt that completed her casual, yet, modern two-piece suit.

Before leaving the room, she double checked her outfit. While wearing a pair of solid black heels, she straightened up her back to showcase a strong and courageous attitude. With less makeup on, just a simple light shade of red lipstick and purple eyeliner, she kept her gorgeous platinum blonde hair tied up in a bun where she showed off a pair of handcrafted snowflake earrings.

She opened one of the double doors and saw the castle's overseer, Kai. The husky man carried himself with great honor, happy to be serving the monarchy. He enjoyed the times, he and his wife Gerda were assigned to be the girls' guardians while living in New York. It was the couple's chance to live and act like parents.

"Good morning Kai, hope your day started off brightly." Elsa smiled.

The man with ginger hair, let out a chuckle. "Besides finding out about the mess that was left in the castle's garden, I believe my day will be another jolly one your majesty. Thank you."

Elsa responded with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I already talked to my sister about what happened."

"That's wonderful news." Kai politely bowed and closed Elsa's office door when the queen left the room.

"She won't be causing any trouble today, she'll be busy packing for our trip back to New York. If I know Anna, she always does things at the last minute." Elsa mentioned.

"Of course, I absolutely agree with you, your majesty." Kai let a small chuckle. "Now are you ready for your meeting?" He asked kindly.

Elsa nodded.

The two made their way to the castle's grand library. The room was used for quiet small meetings where Elsa found the space to be efficient and functional when it came to short private negotiations. Besides the conference rooms she's used to, the library gave her confidences and guidance whenever she was put into those kind of tasks. It's like her father's spirit was always there with her during those meetings. In the past, the late king and Elsa spent most of their time in that particular room. As bookworms, the two shared their father and daughter time together, reading the family's large collection of literature.

And yet, the thought of her parents and her family's legacy put an ache in her heart and mind while going into a meeting which might change the whole monarchy and kingdom.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing Kai?" Elsa asked, sounding less confident.

Kai stopped walking after seeing the queen pausing for a moment. He no longer saw a queen solely running a kingdom at a young age, but, the little girl he used to watch over since she was a baby. Elsa had that specific look whenever she was worried, deeply thinking over her thoughts and actions if she had made the right choice.

"It's generally not my plan your majesty. Whatever decision you choose, I know your parents will understand." Kai said proudly.

The queen knew deep inside, her heart wanted happiness, but, her past kept on creeping back to haunt her with regretful memories of herself and her parents. If she wasn't filled with so much fear back then, she would have spent more time with them.

When the two made another turn down a different hallway, Kai walked ahead and politely opened one of the library's doors. The queen quietly stepped inside to find a man with wavy blonde hair sitting peacefully on one of the room's couches while sipping on a cup of tea, waiting for the young queen to arrive.

"Pardon me Mayor Falk, but, her royal majesty, Queen Elsa is here to meet with you." Kai announced kindly, extending his hand guiding the queen to go on and find her seat.

Before sitting down, Falk stood up from his seat and politely bow his head for the queen.

"Your majesty." He greeted her politely.

"Mayor Falk, thank you once again for meeting me at this time." The queen replied with a tone that well-suited a ruler.

Falk looked up and smiled at her, the big-boned man approached her with big opened arms and gave the blonde a grand embrace. This gesture wouldn't have been approved by the monarchy, but, Falk was a family friend.

"Of course your majesty, my service will always be open for the monarchy." Falk acknowledged happily.

"And I thank you for all your hard-work and contribution." Elsa commented.

The two sat down to beginning their meeting. Kai joined in, sitting next to the queen.

"I know we have talked this over on the phone a few times, is there anything new you want me to know?" Falk asked while sitting comfortably on the couch.

Elsa nodded. The queen fixed her posture on the grand royal chair before speaking. "About the referendum to abolish the monarchy, I think we should go on with the decision."

Falk wished to show a reluctance face with his arms crossed and his nose pinched, but, he knew that he had to accept whatever decision the queen had made. Though he loved to see the monarchy living a long regime, Elsa was right about the world outside of Arendelle was moving forward and the kingdom should go beyond the leadership of the monarchs.

Since the girls' departure eight years ago, Arendelle began to explore different ways of leadership. They ended up going into a democratic governmental approach to hire a mayor to govern the town. Though little by little the kingdom slowly transitioned into a small city. Despite the last few trials, two mayors were capable to handle the leadership. Marius Holger and Ronald Falk, two strong-hearted men with opposite taste to rule the people. A contrast to Falk, Holger the mayor who governed before him, had less popularity and love from the townspeople.

Holger was a short elderly man with an expensive taste on designer suits who held two terms ,but, his state of governing ended when he stated his views on how Arendelle shouldn't be a town that believed on rubbished values and beliefs on magic.

Since the kingdom was more open to the Guardians and the rest of the magical world, he believed to have a queen with cursed powers are enough and the town shouldn't be put into a situation of being questioned and criticized by the outside world. The statements and thoughts from a shallow lonely man was not approved by the townspeople very well. Despite the horrific situation Elsa and Anna dragged their people into before the Great Thaw, they loved their queen and princess. Not only because they were royalty, but, they were thoughtful and kind-hearted leaders.

And though, the thought about magic drew a line between what is safe and what was isn't, Elsa proposal looked a bit complex to comprehend, but, the bottom line was that the monarchy had the right to abolish the reign of the royal family.

"If I may speak my opinion your majesty-"

"You may." Elsa nodded, giving Falk her permission.

"About what happened eight years ago. Right after the Great Thaw, that villain Pitch Black was a major threat of course. But, what he has done to this kingdom was nothing close to a crisis, it was a minor incident that led to no casualties or destruction to the kingdom." Falk's remarks were the truth and yet the queen managed to add-on as if Pitch's threat was just the beginning.

"I was truly grateful and relieved that no one was hurt while my sister and I were away. But, I can't go on with my life when I know people like him existed in this world. Mayor Falk there is more than one world that occupies this one planet." Elsa disclosed about how Earth is a mecca of the magical and human worlds. A place that connected the two worlds as a whole, but, that was the past, now those two worlds are divided because of their differences.

Falk chuckled. "Your level of knowledge similar like your father's, but, I see you know more than him. I have known about these stories long before you were born. Your father and I grew up with these stories." The man leaned forward, placing one of his arms on his knees and stared directly at Elsa. "We lived through those stories."

Elsa smiled. She reminisced about the nights her father use to tell her stories - legends and fairy tales to help her and Anna go to sleep. But, having powers at an early age, she knew the world would always be filled with surprises. That explained how she first met Jack and learned about the world of the Guardians. Since she was little she dreamt about finding more people like her or even lived a in world where magic was accepted. She grew up alone believing dreams were just illusions. But, not until she met others that guided her back to believing those fictitious visions were more than what meets the eyes.

The mysterious side of dreams was that they were unpredictable, complex and powerful. Something she never had thought of, yet her parents managed to find a way to communicate with her after all those years they long for each other.

"Also, your majesty, the media. Have they bothered you about them the events that happened years ago?" The mayor frankly asked.

While Elsa sat deeper into her chair, the topic about the media wasn't her biggest concerned. She thought she'll end up facing the same swarm of reporters and camera crews following and documenting the monarchy like as if they were another celebrity reality TV show. But, that wasn't the case for the girls. They've been some small editorial pieces and indie documentaries just discussing about the climate change and environmental studies around Arendelle and the nearby areas. Some hardly or briefly mentioned about how Arendelle was a kingdom ruled by a monarchy. The monarchy's overall popularity and recognition aren't the same like Great Britain's monarchy.

"No not at all. We hardly get any recognition through anything. Even with social media. We're just part of that list of not-well-known monarchs." Elsa showcased a smile to reflect how she isn't bothered by a common organization that can be annoying and dangerous.

Falk nodded, leaning back into the seat with his eyes now staring at a portrait of the late king. Elsa's father's serious teal-blue eyes were staring at them from high above on the wall. The late king was a brave and humble ruler that always puts his people first. Something Falk and Elsa truly admired.

"Then what's making you want to end a long family legacy, my queen?" Falk asked.

As ridiculous as it seems, Elsa was doing it because of her heart. Since having the chances to reconnect with her parents and finding someone who truly loved her back, the idea of love was not longer an impossible thing to search for, the hardest part was to hold it close and never let it go.

Everything I make, choose, or do, is caused from love, Elsa concluded softly inside her head, a new chant to help her remember what's important and worth living for. But, she's contemplating if her reason was enough to let go of her birthright. Is following her heart a selfish decision to make?

"I'm asking the people of Arendelle to vote on whether to keep the monarchy or not. I believed having a mayor is enough to govern Arendelle. I think it's time to move forward into a new era of leadership." With her shoulders back pressed against the chair, her chin was held up high.

Then the thoughts of putting her people first before her own needs and wants was a troubled decision or perspective to comprehend. If she thought about abolishing the monarchy was a right idea, will it also fulfill her quest to follow her heart and create her own future.

Just the idea of going back to her old life as a normal young adult living freely in New York, secretly created this sense of freedom to express her own individuality was the missing piece of her life since her childhood was taken away from her. Then again, she isn't only doing this for herself, she's doing it for Anna as well. Since living in New York, the girls became open-minded and fascinated about how life outside of Arendelle had more stuff in store for them to choose and do besides what was given to them at birth.

"Don't you think it's time for Arendelle to rebuild a better future?" Elsa asked.

As much as Falk wanted to agree, he continued to accept the queen's decision. The man carried a tight-lipped smile on his face, hiding the notation that he has been following his heart too. Since Elsa's birth, the man carried the promise which he pledged to honor for the sake of his friendship and loyalty to the late king. As a man of his word, he'll try his very best to keep King Adgar's children safe and happy at all cost. Now if the queen wished to abolish the monarchy then he'll accept Elsa's decision.

"If you have made your decision, your majesty, we'll go on with the referendum after you come back from America." Falk stated.

The queen and the mayor stood up from their seats. "Then I believed we have something worthy to move forward to. Thank you once again Mayor Falk." The two both exchanged a course of proudly given handshakes and sealed it with another warm hug.

"I hope this decision brings you happiness." Falk acknowledged Elsa with great indifference in the tone of his voice.

Just as the queen was about to speak after collecting some of her thoughts. The mayor ended the meeting in a shift and respectful way. He addressed how the meeting was a successful one and he needed to go attain his other assigned duties before the end of the day. Elsa also acknowledged the way too. The two leaders exchanged their goodbyes before leaving the library.

As Kai escorted Falk down the hall, leading him back to the main grand foyer that showed the front doors of the castle, the queen was left standing alone. With her back turned away from the room, at the corner of her eye, she saw her father's portrait. The late king's eyes will always constantly stare back at her - not to remind her of who she was but, a token of remembrance, to reflect on how she was born into a world that showed her the importance of kindness, protection, and patiences.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." She said to him.

* * *

Elsa was tapping the end of one of her heels while patiently waiting for Anna. At the front of the castle parked a midnight black luxurious four-door car, a Phantom Royce Rolls, which the royal head of security assigned her staff to use whenever the sisters wanted to leave the castle.

Although the queen order, Helena Nielsen, the royal head of security, that Anna and she didn't want any of the staff to follow them while they're gone. Elsa assumed it would give away their identity while carrying their royal status in a foreign land. Though New York was a busy place, something out of the ordinary doesn't shock them at all. As long the event or scenario doesn't bother their daily routine of the bustling city, the people don't mind or care at all.

"You know we're simply going out for lunch Mrs. Nielsen. We don't need two Land Rovers following us." Elsa acknowledged to the tall brunette in a two piece business suit standing in front of her.

Nielsen was absolutely tall for her stature. Her appearance reminded the girls of Brienne of Tarth from Game of Thrones. With the woman's hair tied back neatly and tightly into a bun, the expressions she carried on her face simply showcased a 'You've been warned. Don't mess with me' look every time she's on duty, which was mainly everyday.

"I'm sorry if this still troubles you, your majesty. But, protocols are protocols. And I am not taking any chances that would lead you and the princess's life in danger." Nielsen said strictly.

Elsa let out a sigh. "Not to repeat myself, but, I'm capable of handling myself outside of the castle walls. And you don't have to worry about me looking after Anna." She kindly reminded Nielsen with a soft tone in her voice, trying to be patient with her stubborn head of security.

Though Nielsen came from a long line of military figures in her family and still carried her family's name, it was her father who taught her to be a strong and protective leader. Mr. Nielsen was the former head of security whenever Elsa's parents were around. Some of the staffs in the castle carried a legacy with them while working for the royal family. The knowledge softened the queen's heart to see her staff as hard working, passionate people.

"I know you have a strong watchful eye when it comes to your sister, your majesty. But, _wh_ o will be the one to look for you?" Nielsen quirked an eyebrow.

The blonde's regal crystal blue eyes was staring at her reflection on the woman's dark aviator glasses. At the back of her mind, she agreed with Nielsen. Elsa usually puts others first before her, a weakness which she carried since birth. She believed she genetically inherited from her parents.

"Of course, I almost forgot." She confessed, feeling embarrassed.

Nielsen nodded At the corner of her eye, she saw the queen distressed and unpleasant frown. As a mother of twins, she knew those negative and unhappy gestures whenever she saw them.

She cleared her throat, causing the queen to flinch a bit. "My apologies your majesty, for startling you, but, there is no reason for you to be sad. We are all human that's all. Including you-"

"But that isn't-"

Nielsen overtook the conversation by talking over the queen, disobeying policies. "Once again, I apologize for my rudeness your majesty, but, it's absolutely true. Despite the gift you may possess, you'll always be my queen of this kingdom which I call my home. And you'll _always_ be counted as a human being. But through my eyes, you're an angel, a guardian actually."

For the first in forever the queen finally saw Nielsen casting a smile on her face. The woman had a gracious smile that was loving and genuine, a trait which no one hardly gets to see. Well besides her wife and children of course.

"You always knew what to say Mrs. Nielsen. Thank you. That was very kind of you to say." The queen happily thanked her.

"It's my job your majesty." Nielsen explained.

"As my royal head of security." Elsa added in the detail.

"Of course, but, always." Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "It's also my job, a citizen of Arendelle to make sure my queen is well. I need to see if you're happy, healthy, and in good spirits. If you're not, then the kingdom won't run smoothly like always." Nielsen finished speaking.

From Nielsen's deep, passionate explanation, every word was like little orbs of light, a patch of hope for the queen to absorb. Though she deeply appreciated the support, the thought of her plan to whether to abolish the monarchy or not, still remained a conundrum for her to solve.

When she heard her sister calling her name from inside the castle, she straighten herself up. Anna has been always the loudest one in the family, apparently. The front double doors opened, the young redhead princess emerged out in the opened, showcasing her favorite outfit, a yellow-green summer dress.

"Hey, you're ready to go?" Anna asked with a smile.

"What do you think? I've been waiting for you for ages." Elsa said sarcastically.

The redhead shook her head and chuckled at her sister's ridiculous humor. "Well, I'm terribly sorry your majesty!" She responded with an obnoxious apology in an accent similar to Effie Trinket from The Hunger Games.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go. I have been wanting to leave this place after a long week." She giggled.

Without wasting anymore time, Elsa took hold of her sister's hand, rushed down the front steps and dash into the dark luxurious car. After seeing them all secured inside, Nielsen gave her staff the signal of approval to leave the property safely.

* * *

The girls told their driver to drive down to a little cafe by the fjord. The cafe was a special place where the royal family used to visit every weekend. It was a family tradition for the girls to at least visit once in a while - if they weren't too busy, of course. It was a cozy little cafe that had a spectacular view of the famous fjord. With its tall timbers used as walls, doors, archways, and rooftops, the cafe was a family owned business that welcomed everyone from any walks of life. The owners of the establishment definitely knew the monarchy and they never get tired of them visiting.

"Ivar! The queen and princess are here." A big-boned woman with her russet-brown hair tied back into a ponytail shouted from inside the cafe when she saw the girls' car parked by the side.

Without wasting another minute, the woman rushed outside to politely greet the sisters for coming.

"Your majesty. Your highness. It's an honor for you two to come again. How may I help you?" The woman kindly stated while politely curtsying in front the sisters.

"Hi Mrs. Voll! It's nice to see you again." Anna rushed over to give the woman a big hug before shaking her hand.

Elsa walked over, placing a hand on the grown woman's shoulder while carrying her signature caring smile. "How are you Mrs. Voll?"

"Oh girls, please call me, Elin." The woman laughed. "What can I get you girls?"

The girls exchanged smiles and already knew what they want to order. "We'll have the usual" They both responded in unison.

Elin let a chuckle before guiding the girls inside the cafe and ringing up her husband for their orders. The girls followed the woman to their usual favorite spot of the place - an outside view right by the fjord. Elin acknowledged them that she and Ivar will get their orders right away, but, the girls stated that the two should take their time. No one was in a rush. The restaurant was quiet, empty during the slowest hours of the day.

As the two sat down from across each other, they both released a sigh of relief, letting out all the stress they have bottled up inside for the last few weeks. Now they have the chance to spend a quiet time outside of their hectic work life.

"You know, I'll never get tired of visiting this place. Even though we constantly go here." Anna commented while looking over the water.

Elsa nodded. "It's nice to take a break from all of it." The blonde's wondering eyes was cherishing the quiet landscape from beyond the fjord. She admired the rolling monstrous mountain range and the blanket of evergreens covering the land. "I'll never get tired of seeing this place."

Anna agreed, taking a picture of the scenery with her phone. "I would say the same thing in New York. That place is like our second _home_."

Though it took awhile for Elsa to conclude New York as a home, Anna has been always the optimistic one to right away call the city her new home when she first step foot off their jet.

"Are you excited? Of course you are! I bet you can't wait to see our friends. And Jack..." Anna wiggled her eyebrows, causing her sister to giggle and roll her eyes at her. "Can't believe it's summer all over again."

Elsa laughed. "What do you mean? We just celebrated your birthday a couple weeks ago. You were actually born on the summer solstice, silly."

"Oh, right." Anna laughed back, a bit embarrassed. But she was glad to make her older sister to loosen up and be herself.

* * *

After lunch, the two decided to go for a stroll down one of Arendelle's small business district where there were tiny boutique stores. Anna decided to purchase a few hand-made soaps and lotions while Elsa bought a couple of books from a local bookstore.

"Are those Kristoff?" Elsa asked, trying to hold in the laughter.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Very funny. No these are for me, and Kristoff's mom. She missed these!" The redhead saw the three books Elsa was carrying. "I bet those are for Jack, huh?"

Elsa saw Anna's facial expression with one of her eyebrows raised up. "Don't be surprised. He's _quite_ an intelligent person. I never thought he was a bookworm." She said honestly.

"He's a teacher Els." Anna chuckled. "Plus, I think you enlightened him to read and write more when we were still in high school. Who would have thought we become the best of friends from that ridiculous place?"

The queen shook her head, but, nodded her head, agreeing with her sister's comment.

The two each looped their arms together like a chain and began to happily stroll down the brick-cobblestones pathway. When they no longer wanted to browse through the local businesses with their security personals right behind their trails, they decided to take a shortcut to go visit the nearby park that looked over the marina. While heading down a quiet alleyway where tall brick walls scaled up high to give privacy to the nearby apartments and commercial buildings. But, somehow the girls noticed some street art painted on the nearby walls caught their attentions.

"Who needs the monarchy? We don't need them. They need us…" Anna read the dirty-painted words in red paint. "Elsa, who would do this?" The redhead held onto her older sister's hand tightly.

"It's alright Anna, this is just some people who want to express their feelings." Elsa responded bravely. At the corner of the queen's eyes, she noticed a group of dark masked figures hiding behind a nearby dumpster. She didn't want to cause any trouble, but, the sight of a small, thin sharp blade caught her attention.

Even though Anna is a young woman in her early twenties, she's easily frightened when it came to situations causing trouble for the monarchy, her family. From the recent death threats and anti-monarchy outbursts in the kingdom, she was truly blinded by the dark side of the communities that lived in Arendelle. Throughout her life, she was brainwashed to think that the entire kingdom adored the monarchy, but, that wasn't always the truth.

"Your majesty, your highness. We must get going. I called in the car to meet us at a spot not far from here." One of the royal guards kindly led the two out of the area safely until they spotted the royal car with the two security SUVs waiting for them.

Elsa guided Anna down the alleyway as they followed their security guard, she looked over her shoulder to check on if the dark masked gang was still watching them. She hoped they would disappear and yet they still stood there in the dark as they watched them go away.

The girls calmly went inside the car, sitting quietly until they have reached back home. Elsa saw the fear in Anna's eyes as she tried her best to make the princess stay brave and go back to her natural-kind hearted self. She planted a kiss on her forehead when Anna decided to lay her head onto her big sister's shoulder.

"We'll be fine. I will always be here for you. Don't worry, our family legacy will always be loved and live on." Elsa faintly stated, though there was a sense of regret between her words, a promise that would be a lie in the end.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I had a busy week and was distracted with a lot of sports matches. Haha. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was a tough one to write out in the beginning. But it turned out pretty good. Yes, Elsa is thinking of removing the monarchy from Arendelle because she thinks it time for changes after returning back home. More stuff to come! Happy reading and have an awesome week!**


	4. Getting Used To It

**Chapter Rate: M - For Foul Language**

* * *

The sound of a smartphone coming alive was like an alarm clock with a cheerful ringtone waking up a sleepy Jack Frost. After waking up at three in the morning, he was woken up at six o'clock by a text message. Jack let out a heavy grunt while pushing himself up to sit upright on his bed. He reached over for his phone where he left it on his nightstand. After swiping the screen, his sapphire eyes widen, happily surprised to see a replied message from Elsa.

After reading Elsa's message, the morning smile on his face slowly changed into a flat thin line. Of course, he knew that she was absolutely busy as usual, and yet he wanted more. Maybe at least go into detail - talking about what's going to do today. He didn't mind if she started to rant about work. Jack sometimes took the time to reread her message just to imagine the sound of her voice. It was a timeless soothing sensation imagining if she was actually there right by his side.

Jack looked at the time on his phone to notice that he can spare at least five minutes to reply back before getting ready for work. He opened up his camera and started to record a video.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, thanks for the morning message." Jack chuckled while showing off his signature charming grin. "To start off, you definitely love sending me short messages, huh? Maybe just to annoy you, I'll definitely write you an essay besides a small paragraph of my week. How about I'll write my first draft of my biography?" He let out a satisfied laugh, enjoying his own personal humor. "No, I'm just kidding."

The young man let out a sigh, taking a pause to collect his thoughts. He didn't stare into the camera because he was focusing on the small picture frame of him and Elsa right by his nightstand.

"So you're coming home soon. And not to sound like a broken record, but, I'm totally psyched to see you!" He shouted excitedly, having his goofy lopsided smile. Then he took another brief moment again, while rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, when you head back here, I got something I want to talk about with you. More like to ask you something. It's nothing to worry about. But, do please come home soon!"

Jack silently smiled at his phone, seeing his mirrored reflection of a tiresome young man that is crazy in love. A state he'll never get out from even though he has been in for five years. The distance was their enemy, but, their love for each other was way stronger than anything to stop them from being in each other's arms.

"I know you probably busy right now, but, I want you to take it easy and enjoy the rest of your time back home. I need to get ready for work too. See you soon Els. I'll always love you."

Jack gradually pressed the record button to stop recording after giving a moment for the camera to capture a few seconds of his quiet self before sending the message. After sending out the message, he quickly jumped out of bed, and dashed into his bathroom to start his day.

* * *

When coming out of his bedroom, Jack heard the sound of his television playing the local morning news while fixing his casual gray dress shirt by tucking it in his beige khaki pants. After combing his silver-white hair from the small square mirror on the hallway wall before walking to the kitchen. His sapphire eyes spotted Izo, feeling all cozied up surrounded in a mountain pile of pillows.

"Morning." Jack greeted him while opening the cupboard, he noticed the sink was empty from the cups and utensils they used few hours ago.

"Oh good morning!" Izo jumped out of the couch.

Jack turned around and saw Izo right behind me, happily flapping his dragon wings. "I boiled some hot water inside the kettle." The little reptile pointed to the metal pot on the stove. "You should have some tea instead of coffee today." Izo suggested.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously? You know I have to teach twenty over-hyperactive kids today. " He chuckled.

Izo shook his head. "You're overly stressed and you need something to at least calm you down the whole day."

"Yeah I know I am. Teaching is a stressful job, buddy." Jack rubbed the top of Izo's head. "But caffeine gets me going in the morning."

When Jack walked up to the pantry, trying to find his container of coffee inside a cramped up space the size of a utility closet, later on finding out the container was nowhere to be found. He went over and crouched down to one of the cupboards and patiently search for it. Back then, he hardly consumed any caffeine until moving to New York with his friends. It was one of those things that made them feel like they were human, even though they were Guardians, they hardly had the opportunity to be living another life.

"Now where is it?" Jack asked himself.

"I threw it in the sink while you were sleeping."

"What?!" Jack shouted. The poor guy accidentally bumped his head. He removed his head from the cupboard, rubbing it while looking up at Izo with a baffled looked on his face. "Why did you do that?"

"I think for once in your life, you should really work on your diet." Izo explained.

Jack shook his head. "When did you begin to act like a parent? I think you have been watching a lot of TV."

"No Jack, I've done a lot of reading and consuming too much caffeine isn't good for you. Don't you want to live longer?"

For a spirit that has been living inside a sword for centuries, Izo definitely had the mind of a wise old man. It was like if it was yesterday when they first met, Izo was a mighty ice dragon with a deadly-strong body of beautiful icy blue scales and elegant sets of wings that spread out far as two football fields. But now, he's just a little dragon, a miniature sized version of his old self. How did he become like that? Well, thanks to Elsa and Jack for casting a spell to shrink him down.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, walking passed Izo to pour himself a cup of hot water. "Haven't I already lived a longer life? You know I'm technically 326 years old." He chuckled.

"Well sorry, but, I out lived you there." Izo smiled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright grandpa. You win." He dropped a small tea bag into his cup, blew on it with his cool wintry breath, and took a sip. "Hey, what time is it?"

Izo looked over Jack's shoulders and read the clock on the kitchen microwave. "Um, it's 7:15 right now."

Jack's eyes widen, spitting out some of his tea. "What? I'm gonna be late!"

He quickly handed his cup to Izo. The weight of the cup was too much for the little dragon to carry. His little arms were struggling, but, he managed to gently put the cup down on top of the counter.

"Jack you want me to give you a ride?" Izo asked him kindly, watching his roommate running around their apartment like a madman.

Jack paused for a moment before dashing to his room. "Thanks buddy, but, we do not wanna get caught again like two months ago. I think the NYPD isn't ready to hear a story about a man and his dragon flying across city skies. Don't worry, I'll make it."

Izo saw the smile on Jack's face before the young man ran back into his room to gather his belongings. After a few minutes later, Jack was slipping on his shoes, while swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He took his keys and said 'Goodbye' to Izo before leaving.

When Jack finally left the place, poor little Izo let out a sigh, absorbing the lonely eight hours again until his friend comes back home. So like every workday, Izo tried his best to occupy his time with some reading, catching up his shows on Netflix and HBO - though he felt bad for being ahead of Jack when it came to watching Game of Thrones, and took naps, here and there. If only Jack allowed him to learn how to cook and bake, he'll definitely be surfing on the web for recipes.

* * *

While holding onto the strap of his messenger bag, Jack raced down the block, dodging the incoming human traffic on the streets. He politely apologized towards the people he might have bumped into along away until he made it to his first destination. As he climbed down a flight of stairs that led him down to the underbelly of the city. The roaring sound of the passing trains howled and echoed in the distance, as he entered through the subway gates. With a quick swipe of his Metro card, he jolted down a hallway leading to the main train station.

Jack paused for a moment to catch his breath as he waited by the platform. He looked up at the glowing sign that showed him when the next train will arrive.

"Okay, I got a five minute wait." He told himself, taking a glance down at his watch. Though classes start around 7:45, he still had time to arrive on time.

While quietly standing, he looked around his surroundings like every morning - observing and watching the trails of people coming in and out the station. Though there wasn't much to see, except the familiar faces, expressions, and gestures that built up the classic sounds and atmosphere of a busy metropolitan city. The symphony inside the subway just drew him back to that unforgettable day that changed his life forever.

They were only just eighteen when they first met. Jack had no clue how to say 'hello' or start a friendly conversation with a girl he found nothing more than a gorgeous goddess standing right beside him. 'Whaz up' were the first two words he spoke to her with a goofy grin on his face until he quickly walked away when he saw Elsa's scowled face.

The memory made Jack shook his head, chuckling how foolish he acted back then. If he had the chance to go back in time, he wouldn't change anything for that special day. He quickly snapped back to reality when he heard the cry of his train pulling up to the station. The train's wheels screeched as it came into a full stop. Its door quickly slide opened, cueing the commuters to start coming in. Jack followed them inside, moving in as far as he can, giving some room for others to enter.

During every train ride led him back into a tunnel of memories, just those simple happy times he spent with Elsa while they were together and the distance wasn't there to separate them apart.

* * *

The train came to another full stop, Jack peeked through one of the glass slide in doors' and saw the name of the station. When the doors opened, Jack quickly got off and headed towards the entrance gates. He followed the flow of the oncoming traffic of people heading back up to the surface of the city by following the signs high above him.

This time he wasn't in a busy part of the city where it was heavy with taxi cabs, small trucks, or a wave of commuters and tourists roaming wildly. He jogged down a block until he made a sharp turn, running around the corner of a street. In the distance, he spotted the school, which looked more of a castle than the regular school buildings. Then again, he lived in the city, and the architecture never changed throughout the years. Well, according to his students, the school looked more of a fortress.

Jack highly agreed. While walking up to the structure, it's a three storey building with its mighty castle walls. All the merlons just needed some arrow loops to make it look more of a fortress during the medieval times. Then again, he told a little myth to his students that the school was haunted and there's ghosts roaming around the hallways. And they could enter through the classroom walls and scare off those who didn't pay attention in class or haven't done their homework. Though it wasn't real, it helped him motivate his students to work hard.

"Good morning Mr. London!"

The young man turned around and saw one of his students running after him with his mother right behind his trail. The small fourteen year old stopped when he was standing right in front Jack, carrying a joyous smile on his face. Funny how this particular student reminded him of Olaf, his girlfriend's little snowman friend which she magically created years ago. Joey was his name, he had the similar two buck teeth that Olaf had. Like Olaf's coal, rock eyes, Joey had a charming set of dark brown eyes with an adorable patch of freckles across his peachy skin.

"Good morning to you too, Joey. Excited for summer break?" Jack asked him kindly.

"Absolutely! Guess what?" Joey's eyes was glimmering with glee.

Jack kneeled down on one knee, giving his generous attention to Joey. "What is it?"

"Guess!" Joey smiled, showing off his set of teeth, having one tooth missing.

Jack chuckled. "Did you finally finish writing that summary I asked for? You know, I gave you extra time even though it's a day late." He reminded him with kind words.

"Yeah it's right here." When Joey was about to remove his backpack, to look for his assignment, Jack told him that he can hand it in whenever he came class. The young teacher advised him to not lose it. "Okay! But guess again."

Jack continued to chuckle, when he was about to responded back, Joey's mother caught up with her son, being out of breath. "Joseph Santiago, you almost forgot about your birthday cookies."

The young teacher quirked an eyebrow. "It's your birthday, huh?"

"Aw mom! You cheated. I was playing the 'Guessing Game' with Mr. London." Joey pouted.

" _Oh dios mio!_ (Oh my goodness) I didn't know baby." Mrs. Santiago kindly apologized to her child before apologizing to Jack for her intrusion.

"No harm done Mrs. Santiago. How are you two this morning?" Jack asked them with a smile while standing back up.

"Oh, we're well Mr. London. Thank you, how about you?"

"Good, thanks. Is those cookies, homemade, they look delicious?" Jack looked down at the plate of cookies that looked freshly baked.

"Oh yes! They're a family recipe." Mrs. Santiago proudly responded with spring in her feet.

"Would you like to try one Mr. London?" Joey asked, taking the plastic covered plate from his mother.

Jack blinked. "Oh I shouldn't. You might have saved them for your friends later. Am I right?" He replied.

Joey lifted the wrap, taking out one cookie and happily handed it to his favorite English teacher. Well, he generally liked Jack as one of his favorite teachers regardless of what he taught. As long the young teacher carried that similar strong-hearted and patient attitude towards his students, inside and outside the classroom.

"No, you deserve one. Cause' you're one of my favorite teachers. You earned one." Joey smiled.

The little guy's smile was genuine and the glimmering light in his eyes reminded Jack of someone he used to remember, causing him to stare into space for a moment. An echoing voice calling out his name quickly snapped him back to reality while staring at his student with his eyes wide open.

"Mr. London are you alright?" Joey asked in a worried tone.

Jack shook his head, ignoring the sudden sound that slipped inside his head. "Huh? Of course." He laughed nervously. To avoid anything else to happen awkwardly, he quickly took a bite of the cookie and gave Joey and his mother a big thumbs up. "Delicious." He covered his mouth with a smile. "I need to get going and get ready for class. I'll see you later, Joey. Thank you Mrs. Santiago."

The young man waved goodbye before dashing inside the school, but, he quickly shouted 'Happy Birthday' at Joey as he disappeared into the incoming traffic of faculty, staffs and students entering the building.

* * *

After teaching for almost two hours, which was a total of at least three classes, Jack was giving lectures on what he has taught throughout the whole year and telling his eighth graders on what to expect when they start high school next fall. His lectures turned into life changing speeches that he hoped didn't build any anxiety or boredom in the classroom.

"Is it true that they have Freshmen Friday in the high school?" Said one student with an anxious expression his face.

"What's that?" Asked another from across the room.

"I've heard of that!" Shouted a student from the front of the room. "My cousin from up the river told me that his friends had to eat baby food at his high school. Some freshmen were tied up by the school's flagpole for lunch."

"Eww! Baby food?" A girl screeched in disgust.

From what Jack was hearing, all he have been doing besides casually leaning back against the front of his desk was happily listening to his students talk about nonsense. The subject was alright for him to let his class, discuss freely, because he found nothing harmful or inappropriate. The only reason he would end the conversation was if the class became too loud - bothering the other classrooms down the hallway.

"Yeah, my cousin is gonna be a sophomore next year. So he doesn't have to worry about getting bothered by those dumb seniors. But hey, here's a story from him." The same boy who brought up about his cousin's first year of high school continued talking. "There was one time, the seniors took out all the tables outta of the school and laid them all on the football field one night to spell out their class year. But the next morning, everyone found a giant image of a d-"

"Malvin! That's enough for today." Jack quickly interrupted the young boy before anyone heard the word which he highly don't want to hear in a classroom of thirteen and fourteen year olds. Of course, some passed through poverty and such, but, Jack isn't the type to talk about that subject in his class. They can go down to the health teacher from across the hall if they wanted to discuss that subject with him.

"But why Mr. London?" Malvin wined.

"No buts, Malvin. Now please sit back down and let's all continue talking about what to do during your summer break. And that is…" Jack flipped opened one of the manila folders on his desk and took out a sheet of paper that had tiny little fonts that no one can hardly read. But, everyone had to deal with it, including Jack. "To read at least two books and write a summary for each book you read! Isn't that fun?" He smiled confidently.

A sudden burst of annoyed grunts echoed across the room.

"Aw c'mon guys, did you know these two skills are very important to have?" Jack acknowledged while holding up a book and a marble composition notebook.

"When am I gonna need to write and read stuff?" One student asked from a couple rows behind the five columns set up where the desks were neatly aligned.

"Well you need these skills everyday of your life. Who knows one day you all are going to be best selling writers, filmmakers, lawyers, doctors…"

"Do I need to know how to read if I wanna work at McDonald's? I like making burgers." Another student rudely interrupted Jack with his sudden outburst that caused some laughter.

Jack rolled his eyes and just grinned at his student's humor. "Of course, Aaron, you need to know how to read the orders."

"Don't worry Mr. London I already picked out three books I'm itching to read this summer."

Jack looked at the little girl with a similar braided hair like his girlfriend's who politely raised her hand before speaking. "That's great, Maddie! I know you're a book lover, but, you're also required to at least read two books from this list. That won't be a problem with you, right?" Jack smiled back at her.

Maddie nodded happily. "No problem! Mr. London, I don't mind reading five books this summer."

"What a stupid nerd," said one annoyed boy that rolled his eyes, slouching down in his chair.

Connor, the new kid in the class looked at his side to see Maddie sadly putting her head down, her once genuine glimmering russet eyes stared at her desk with a dark shade of brown in her eyes. The little boy didn't like her being sad over a stupid comment from the kid that sat right behind her.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Connor bravely provoked at Devin, the mean classroom bully who thought he was the coolest class clown.

"What are you talking about, new kid? I didn't say nothing." Devin straighten himself up on his chair.

"Yeah, you did. And I'm no longer the new kid. I've been in this school for more than six months already." Connor corrected him.

Devin shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever dork." He went back slouching on his seat.

"Hey, quit calling people names. You can't call someone a 'stupid nerd,' they're smart and very kind people."

"Connor's right. Nerds of today are like that," Jack chuckled.

"Oh really Mr. London do you know any?" Devin asked, acting cool.

"Personally, yes, I know a few. But, I know one who is the biggest nerd of all my group of friends." Jack smiled proudly. "And she's my girlfriend."

When the rest of the class heard the word 'girlfriend' coming out of Jack's mouth, some students let out a few childish wolf whistles while the rest sung out a chorus of 'ooh.'

"What does she do?" Connor asked, looking at Jack with curious eyes.

"You can say she _runs_ a kingdom," Jack smiled.

Connor and Maddie both exchanged surprised and impressed looks. While Devin rolled his eyes. "My dad told me that men can only run the world."

"Nah uh! Look at Beyonce." Shouted one girl a couple rows behind Devin

Both Connor and Maddie looked back at Devin with shocked expressions on their faces. Jack just raised an eyebrow while looking at him with his arms across his chest.

"You know it's the twenty-first century right? There's women out there that runs their own country and businesses. Not only women but also those who thinks they're different and thought they won't make it far because they feared people would shut them down. What your dad said was stupid." Connor stood his ground, once again bravely facing his fear.

"Hey don't call my dad stupid!" Devin stood up from his chair and snatched the collar of Connor's shirt.

"I didn't call your dad stupid, I said what he said was stupid. Now let go!" Connor shouted back while grabbing on Devin's wrist, pulling his shirt's collar away from him.

"Take back what you said, stupid!" Devin shouted at him.

"Okay, you two stop this now before it gets out of hand," Jack asked the boys. He approached them with careful eyes, watching and hoping none of them would lay a hand on one another. Even a single punch or push would right away send them to the principal's office. And he knew none of them wanted to see Dr. Dopper during the last day of school.

"Devin can you just let go!" Maddie asked him kindly.

"Shut up you little bitch!"

When Connor heard the last word that came out of Devin filthy mouth, he couldn't help it, but, lost control of his emotions. With a quick single punch, a left jab was about to strike Devin at the side of the face. But, surprisingly, Jack was quicker than Connor and deflect the student's sudden attack.

Everyone was in shock, dead silence filled the room, with small baffled and bewildered eyes starring among each other and their teacher. Connor was very puzzled while Devin was still in a state of shock. Before Jack spoke, he calmly and gently put down Connor's hand. He gave a look at Devin, indicating him to finally let go of Connor's shirt. The troubled bully obeyed his order without arguing. Then Jack looked at Maddie and asked her if she's alright, the little girl nodded, having a slight sense of fear in her body and mind.

"Like I first said during the beginning of the school year, I do not condone violence. And this was the last time you all will hear a serious talk from me. I don't like being serious and strict, but, when it comes to fighting - violence isn't always the answer whenever you're in a battle or argument. Make it your last resort, not your first. And as for calling people names, as much as foolish and inappropriate it sounds, never use them on people."

Jack didn't plan on staring back at Devin when he mentioned about using foul language, he continued to stare at his entire class. "I know you all aren't going to be kids forever, you are soon to become young adults and I want you all to become successful ones while following and doing something you're passionate about. As your first step for that journey, you need to respect each other no matter what. Do you guys understand?"

The young teacher patiently waited for any responses, he received a few nods while some quietly said 'yes.' He even heard Connor apologizing for his actions. Jack looked down at Devin, the little boy looked back at him with a set of serious eyes. He saw Jack quirking an eye at him, letting him know that he shouldn't mess with him, especially how he quickly stopped a punch from out of nowhere. The bully gave in and finally apologize.

Suddenly, the school bell rang to signal everyone to either go to lunch or go to their next class. Before letting go of his class, Jack gave them his final speech and wished them the best of luck in high school.

"Now don't forget to pick up your summer reading list on your way out. Have an awesome summer and happy reading!"

Jack proudly watched his students leave the room as they all go about the rest of their day. Maddie quickly gave him a big goodbye hug before leaving, Jack just laughed and watched her skip down the hallway. When Devin walked passed him, Jack advised him to make better choices in the future. The young boy rolled his eyes and walked away whispering a few rude comments between his teeth. Jack let out a tiresome sigh.

Just as Connor was about to leave, Jack told him to stay away from fights and dumb people. The little boy saw the side grin on his teacher's face. But what the boy took from Jack's last advice was for him to be always brave and kind. That put a grand smile on that brave boy's face. He thanked Jack by also giving him a hug - the feeling of receiving that amount of love sent him into a parade of flashbacks of the people he met over the years that he greatly made an impact in their lives. Something he never thought of doing in a million years.

* * *

After cleaning a bit of his classroom and grabbing lunch at the local deli down the street, Jack was refreshed and energized to finish the last day of school with a smile. But, that quickly shifted when he saw his boss standing in the front lobby with her beaming blue-sea green eyes staring directly at him. When Jack slowly approached her, he avoided any sudden eye contact and walked a different direction.

"Mr. London." Said his boss in a sophisticated British accent.

"Dr. Doppler," Jack turned around with a lopsided smile on his face. "Isn't it a pleasant afternoon outside? Hope your last day of school is running smoothly."

"Its Principal Doppler Mr. London. Dr. Doppler is my husband's name. I agree, it's quite charming outside. And yes, my day was wonderful like a ship sailing the high seas on a gorgeous clear blue sky day. Until gray clouds swallowed the sky and the sea turned black, signalling a storm." Jack raised a brow, puzzled at the words Doppler has used. "Mr. London, please meet me in my office."

Now, Doppler isn't an ordinary principal that plainly gives a bad student a quick lecture and call their parents summarizing what their child has done wrong at school. Instead, she applied what she learned from the navy and used it in the workplace like she was still the captain running a naval crew on a ship.

When Jack entered Doppler's office, he still remembered how the room looked like. No, he didn't get called in more than once a week to see her, but, the appearance was quite a sight to never forget. For one thing, who decided to put an actual real life steering wheel of a ship on a wall would count as a decoration. That was the first thing Jack saw during his teaching job interview and stared at it the entire time. Besides the wheel, Doppler had a wall of picture frames that displayed her time in the navy and at a naval academy in the United Kingdom. There was more decoration of awards and degrees hanging on another wall.

"Please Mr. London take a seat." Doppler asked him before taking her seat at the front of the room. A hefty computer chair for a strong-minded leader who wasn't afraid to straighten out any future leaders in her school.

Jack took the remaining seat that was available in front of Doppler's desk. Next to him, sat a couple that wore fine expensive clothing, indicating they are living the high life than some of the other people working in the building. A woman was busily browsing through her phone, Jack assumed she was reading emails from work, but, instead she was on the Louis Vuitton website searching for purses. As for the man, he was quietly typing away on his iPad's wireless keyboard, the sound of the keys getting pounded by his fast-paced fingers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Becker can you please put away your electronics before we start," Doppler asked kindly. She reached for her office phone and pressed one button that connected her to her secretary. "Mrs. Peterson, please call in the boys to enter the room. Thank you."

Becker, Jack quirked an eyebrow. Don't tell me those are Devin's parents.

Through the corner of his eye, he studied Devin's parents, their body language and attitudes. He assumed Devin's parents were hard working folks that can't make it to his parent teacher conferences because of their busy schedules. But, Devin's parents looked like they were capable of making the time for Devin's education, then again he could be wrong.

Jack turned around and greeted them 'hello,' but, he sadly made the gesture awkward because the couple hardly gave him their undivided attention. He bet the two does the same to Devin.

The office door slowly opened wide for two boys to enter the room. Doppler thanked Peterson for her help. The secretary nodded and closed the door before leaving. The principal asked the boys to each take a seat by the chairs by the wall. Each of them carried a disappointing and frightful expression on their faces when they quietly sat down. Everyone in the room, waited for the principal to start the meeting where Jack was still puzzled about what's going on. He leaned back in his seat, his leg folded over the other and looked at his students. From the looks of everything, he assumed whatever happened in his classroom didn't stay as a secret. A wave of rumors and stories spread across the school, causing the principal to find out.

"Um Principal Doppler shouldn't we be waiting for Connor's parents?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately Mr. London, Conner's mother is in the middle of a meeting and won't be able to join with us. So we have to go on without her. Now let's start shall we?" Doppler explained.

Jack leaned back on his chair and looked over at Connor who held his head down, avoiding any sudden eye contact from any of the adults or Devin.

* * *

After that dreadfully boring meeting, Jack stepped out of the office with a tiresome expression hanging on his face. He looked behind him to find Devin's parents leaving the place with their faces glued back onto their phones while little Devin trailed behind them. Jack noticed his student's wondering eyes, waiting to see if the young student's parents stopped whatever they were doing and gave their undefined attention on him, but, that hardly happened, even during the meeting. The couple kept nodding their heads while Doppler was talking and they hardly spoke their minds, they preferred to let the principal talk the entire time as if it was the only way to quickly end the meeting.

Connor came out with his head still hanging down while his small hands was gripping onto his backpack straps.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked Connor.

The little boy snapped out of his daze and looked up at him. His russet brown eyes met Jack's genuine sapphire eyes. Besides noticing the wrinkles underneath his eyelids, Connor knew the young man continued to be kind-hearted regardless of whatever scenario he was in.

"I'm alright, Mr. London." Connor lied underneath his breath, avoiding any sudden eye contact again, looking back down at the floor.

Jack bite his lip, just as he was about speak, he overheard Devin trying to get his parents' attention. He looked over his shoulder to find the boy reaching for his father's hand. Though Mr. Becker was definitely a tall man, past six feet actually, Devin still had to stand onto his tippy toes to at least touch the man's hand to get his attention. When Devin grabbed hold of his father's hand, the grown man paused for a moment and looked down at his son with an annoyed glare.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Devin slowly let go of the man's hand and took a step back, not knowing he accidently bumped into his mother who was busy answering a call.

"Devin! What is wrong with you?" The woman yelled at him.

Jack didn't like what he was watching, but, he had to control his composure. While the private family matter unfolded before him, he went back to focusing his attention at Connor who felt left out throughout the meeting. Not seeing his mother present at the room, definitely caused the little guy to feel a bit fearful and alone.

But both students felt troubled, nervous if the principal would make their situation worse, but, that wasn't the case. Doppler only asked the boys to not repeat the same thing that they did today and learn to become well behaved citizens inside and outside of school. Even though Jack knew Doppler for two years, the woman definitely won't hold back and apply her military background onto her students - it's as if she saw her students like brave and honorable soldiers to do greater things than what other head of education sees in their student body.

"You shouldn't be afraid, everything is going to be okay," Jack kneeled down to meet Connor's eye level. Connor nodded his head. "That's it, just think positive." Jack ruffled with his hair.

"Um, Mr. London can you bring Connor over here, please."

Jack stood up and walked over to Mrs. Peterson's desk, Connor followed him and watched the two adults talk.

"I just received a call from Connor's mother that she'll be picking him up early." She said nicely, giving the boy a friendly wink.

Jack chuckled, "Looks like your shining knight in armor has come to rescue you." He looked down at Connor with a smile.

"Just go gather your things and report back here to wait for your mom, okay sweety? I'll send out emails to your teachers saying you're leaving early. Now go on." Peterson instructed the boy.

Connor nodded. "Yes ma'am, thank you!"

The two adults watched the boy happily running out of the main office. Doppler saw him dashing out the room in seconds, but, managed to remind him of no running in the halls. The boy quickly slowed down and quietly headed to his locker.

Jack shook his head and let out a happy laugh. But, that excitement gradually disappeared when the sound of Devin's parents raising their voices at their son again caused him to look at them.

"How can he live with those two?" Jack asked Peterson.

Peterson shook her head. "I have no clue, Jack. He's a strong fighter that's what I can say. As long, they don't hurt him, he'll be okay."

Jack looked at the family with a puzzled expression on his face, at that moment he began to think about how his mother used to treated him as a child.

* * *

The sun began to set over the horizon, the city hardly decided to slow down or even took a breather after another busy day. But the hidden gem that signified the city's beauty was the moment when the lights from every building illuminated with the heavenly warmth of gorgeous colors. The scenery was an utter grand masterpiece of assorted colors, scattered across a chaotic background of moving figures smudging the artistry.

Jack finally arrived back home after an unexpected end to the school year. Technically, he was hoping to finish smoothly, but that didn't happen. He opened the doorway that led up to his empty warehouse apartment with one hand while the other was a carrying a tote bag of groceries. His sapphire eyes looked ahead and stared at the tall flight of stairs before him.

"Izo, I'm home!" Jack shouted, shutting the door behind him with his leg.

The young man walked into the kitchen to settle down the groceries, finding Izo busy playing video games in the living room. Even though, Jack has been yelling his name three times, the little dragon was deep in the zone playing the latest Call of a Duty.

"Izo" Jack walked over and gently took off the gaming headphones off the dragon's head.

"Oh Jack! When did you get home?" Izo looked a bit daze, like the classic look of someone who has been binge watching on Netflix or has been gaming since one in the morning.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You know I come home at the same time everyday. Don't tell me you've been playing video games all day again." He pointed at the pile of CD cases and two empty bowls of chips and popcorn. "Did you even ate lunch?"

Izo pressed the pause button on his game controller and put it down on the coffee table. The little guy reached for his water bottle and took a quick gulp before talking.

"I had toast for breakfast and made a sandwich for lunch. And no I only played COD for an hour." Izo explained.

"What else did you do today then?" Jack went back to the kitchen and began to put away the groceries. "Do we still have paper plates and cups from our last party?"

Izo got up and offered some help by searching for what Jack would need for his small get together for tonight. "Here we go." The little guy found a large brown paper bag with a stack of paper plates and red solo cups. He placed them onto the kitchen counter for Jack to see. "Need anything else?" He asked nicely.

"I gotta order pizza soon before the guys come. Wanna help me clean up the terrace?" Jack crouched down to gather some cleaning products underneath the sink.

"Sure thing." Izo smiled. "Oh can we order supreme as one of the toppings?"

"Absolutely." Jack returned a smile while giving him a pack of cleaning wipes.

After cleaning the small outdoor balcony, Jack's pizza order delivered in time before his friends arrived. The doorbell once again rang and three grown men stood in his front door. One man, with broad shoulders - a big boned builder carried two six packs of German beer. Another man, a brunet held three Blu-ray cases in his hand.

"Hey guys coming in! Pizzas on the kitchen counter and the PlayStation is on." Jack informed them while his guest entered into the room.

"Are we gonna chill by the terrace or stay in here the whole time?" Kristoff asked while placing the two six pack of beer onto the counter and quickly took one slice of pizza off the box.

"You think those are going to be enough for us tonight?" Hiccup asked Kristoff while rushing over to grab a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Dude keep the place clean." Jack advised him.

"What, did you clean the place?" Kristoff asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Nope. I rarely had time to clean. So I want it to look like that I did." Jack showed off a cheesy smile. "Plus, you should take into account that I'm giving you a ride tomorrow morning to the airport to pick up our girlfriends."

Kristoff nodded. "I hear ya General Frost."

Jack saw the hint of humor and sarcasm between his best friend's mouth. "Whatever." He replied back.

"So Battlefront tonight or something else?" Hiccup was browsing through the main home screen of Jack's PlayStation network. His thumbs moving the joysticks happily while reading the list of games his good friend had available.

"We can watch a movie or catch up on The Walking Dead?" Fishlegs said while munching on his own slice.

"Nah I'll catch up on that show when Anna comes home," Kristoff waved at Fishlegs before taking a sip of his beer. "How about we put down the tech and chill outside for the night?" He pointed at the opened slide in doors that led to the terrace.

"I'm down for that," Jack held up his beer bottle.

None of them argued and happily walked outside and absorbed in the atmosphere of the city's nightlife. They breathe in the aroma of mixed street food vendors, and gas-guzzling vehicles that were stuck in traffic. Their ears heard the echoes and ringing of incoming traffic and voices down below. A symphony that cannot be recreated because of the level of authenticity to make the scenery more than a city of lights.

"Nothing like cheap greasy pizza and cheap cold beer to end the week," Jack chuckled while placing his shoes over the metal railing of the balcony. He happily sat back, relaxed to admire the illuminating summer night. His sapphire eyes were glued for a moment when he noticed an airplane - it's lights blinking while flying across the sky like a shooting star.

"So anything new with you guys?" Kristoff leaned back in his chair. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Izo busily looking for the boxes of pizza while his little claws was carrying a paper plate. "Hey Izo, buddy, foods over here." He waved at him to come over.

Izo happily flew over and helped himself to a slice. He found a spot nearby Jack where he sat down quietly listening to the boys' conversation.

"Hiccup and I finally gotten our orders of Raspberry Pis and were going to start working on that robotic project we have been planning on doing." Fishlegs acknowledged.

"Really?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah Gobber finally upgrading the shop, especially getting more interns and new employees to help out. Cause three guys running a small mechanical engineering shop isn't enough." Fishlegs laughed, nudging Hiccup's side. But, the brunet was distracted on his phone. "Hey what are you looking at?" Fishlegs looked over his friend's shoulder to see a pretty blonde with freckles illuminating on Hiccup's screen. "Dude, seriously?"

"What?" Hiccup looked up to see Fishlegs raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, what?" Jack was midway drinking his beer.

"What's going on?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow.

"Hiccup's stalking his ex again," Fishlegs pointing at Hiccup's phone.

Kristoff laughed, "Seriously Hiccup?" He stretched his legs, making his chair lean over, but he managed to maintain his balance while rocking it - acting cool in front of his friends. "Dude, you need to move on. If she couldn't handle you, then you shouldn't be wasting your time on her."

"But, it wasn't her fault. I feel like it was me for making her leave." Hiccup sadly confessed, his green eyes lost the glimmer of optimism and sense of hope to maybe get his ex back.

"Wait, you broke up with Astrid? When did this happen?" Jack put down his beer bottle and moved his chair closer to the table, wanting to hear what Hiccup might say.

"Relax Jack," Kristoff lifted his hand, gesturing at the young man with white-silvery hair to calm down. "Hiccup and Astrid had a bit of a fight. And they're not really talking to each other. So I guess the talk or brief break didn't help that much and now Hiccup can sing that he's single again."

"And back on the prowl," Fishlegs chuckled.

"Hells yeah!" Kristoff lifted his bottle, clashing it against Fishleg's while the two joined together and briefly sung an old song from 2008 about being single again.

"Dude, I'm sorry to hear that. Dunno what to say?" Jack scoot his chair closer to Hiccup and touched the guy's shoulder.

"It's cool, Jack, this _stuff_ happens," Kristoff informed him.

The young man looked at his blond friend with dark brown eyebrow raised up and his sapphire eyes widen. Kristoff looked at him with the corner of his eye while his lips were kissing the edge of the glass of his beer bottle. He released a satisfying sigh after taking a big sip of his drink. From the look on Jack's face, Kristoff assumed his friend was remembering something.

 _Yeah bud, fights, arguing, more fights, lonely nights in separate rooms, no calls or texts, breakups. Yeah that's stuff you deal with during relationships. It's just the way it is._

Jack sat back and stared at his nearly finished beer bottle, looking a bit in a daze like flashes of images appearing in front him. Like memories from his past are coming back to him and revealing those unforgettable days where he once faced those troubled times with his own girlfriend.

But, unlike Jack, his friends grew up in a different time period. While growing up in a period where technology was booming since they were babies, communication was at its peak - physically and digitally, and society was debating over on how topics and concepts has more than two sides. Short story, during Jack's time, it was simple and straightforward contrast to how the world is today - complex and complicated.

The poor young man looked at Hiccup with his sapphire eyes moving back at the troubled heartbroken man and down at his friend's phone. He patted Hiccup's shoulder before getting up from his seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kristoff asked Jack. He saw him grabbing his own stuff before returning back inside the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just remembered I had to do something." Jack responded.

The rest of the boys both exchanged puzzled looks. Kristoff looked at Izo if he knew anything about what just happened. The little dragon simply shook his head and went back to eating more pizza. Fishlegs scratched the back of his head. When he looked over his shoulder, Hiccup was no longer in his seat. The big guy looked around and saw him at the corner of the balcony.

"Hiccup, are you okay buddy?" He asked him while quirking an eyebrow.

Kristoff saw Fishlegs's concern face and looked over his shoulders. His russet brown eyes widen. "Hiccup, what the hell are you doing?" The big bone man saw his poor, hopeless friend in a fetal position, curled up in the ball - rocking back and forth. The two got up from their seats and rushed over to help him get up.

"She changed her status," Hiccup whispered in a weak tone.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked him while carrying one of his arms while Kristoff was carrying the other. Hiccup showed him his phone with an image of his ex's Facebook profile. "So what, maybe she didn't."

"She did. Last week she changed it to single and now she changed it to 'In a relationship'" Hiccup was heartbroken.

"The only thing you need to change is your attitude, c'mon lets drink!" Kristoff gave Hiccup an open beer bottle. "Now let's drink the night away!"

* * *

Jack quietly walked into his small office from down the hall. Despite the mess inside the room, he walked across a floor of scattered papers and stacked boxes that were filled with more folders and papers. The space looked more of a chaotic FBI office than something fit for a middle school teacher. Being a teacher was pretty much his human job, of course, some of the files contained information that was evidenced to cover up his true identity.

"Why am I worried about this?" He said quietly.

He shook his head, shaking away any negative thoughts that suddenly took him back to those lonely days when he experienced his first breakup. It wasn't always love and compassion to build a solid relationship, it was honesty and strong communication.

"Now, gotta make sure that box was still around here."

His hand reached over to the small drawer on his desk, pulling it forward to reveal whatever treasure was left inside. He reached deep inside to find the touch of a soft fabric box. He grabbed hold of the item and pulled it into the light. With his fingers tightly holding it with all his might, he took the moment to admire its genuine beauty, even though it was just a small royal blue cube.

Jack gently lifted the lid of the box and his eyes widen at the sight.

"Looking at this will never get old." He smiled happily.

Inside the box was a tiny crystal clear rock on a solid silver circular metal. Through the light, there was a hint, a touch of blue that glimmered inside the rock.

"Can't wait to give it her." Jack lifted the ring up in the air, held against the moonlight to admire more of its angelic beauty. Similar to the person he cared about the most. Suddenly, the smile on his face shifted into a frown when those negative thoughts came back and invaded back in his mind.

"But maybe, not anytime soon." He slowly put the ring back, like it was the most fragile thing in the world back in its box. He shut the box and stored it back inside.

"Yeah, someday I will." He bluntly told himself, hoping that there will be less fights and more love for him and Elsa in the future.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I want to thank again those you took the time reading and commenting this story. Please don't forget to comment/review and share! Enjoy your weekend, especially those who lives in the State - Happy 4th of July!**


	5. Boy In The Blue Hoodie

**Chapter Rated: T**

* * *

Jack never understood why he wore a blue hoodie. It was something, a symbol perhaps, to show him that he part of society during whatever time period it was. But then again, he had to spend more than a century of isolation. A ghost without anyone to remember about him. The young man lived a lonely life with hardship of finding a place to call home. As for the Guardians that roamed throughout the Earth, they only knew him by the name, Jack Frost, not the Boy in the Blue Hood but just the Winter Spirit before becoming the Guardian of Fun. It wasn't the blue hoodie who made him, Jack Frost, but something much greater no one, including him doesn't know.

* * *

After a Friday night of drinking and eating three large pizzas, Hiccup and Fishlegs left the party before midnight to let Jack and Kristoff go to bed early before picking up their girlfriends tomorrow morning. Even though the boys decided to crash and go to bed right after, it took them an hour or two before falling asleep. The level of excitement inside their systems was rattling their brains with endless thoughts of their lovers and imagining the moments they'll be spending together. The two were simply like little kids waiting for Christmas morning.

Izo jolted up from a dream when he heard the sound of a garbage truck dropping a dumpster from down the street. The loud bang caused him to fall off the edge of a recliner chair. The little dragon shook his head while getting up from the living room floor. He looked over to his shoulder to find Kristoff still heavily stuck in dreamland, snoring up a storm when he walked over to see the time on the TV box.

"Kristoff," He said not too loudly while shaking him to wake up. "Kristoff!" Izo repeated the big blond's name. "Hey, it's time to wake up! You and Jack is going to be late."

After a couple more tries, Izo decided to wake up Kristoff with one of his cold icy breath. The shocking jolt of cold caused the big man to quickly jump out of the living room couch, waking up like he was on fire, but in this case, he was wakened by a gust of freezing air.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted, covered in a frost from head to toe.

"Sorry! But you and Jack has an hour to get to the airport. Don't you have to pick up a queen and princess today?"

"Yeah, but, what time is it?" Kristoff said in a sleepy voice while brushing off the frost on his clothes.

Izo rolled his eyes. "What did I just say? You guys have one hour to get over there! And you know how traffic is in the morning."

Kristoff groaned. The big guy reached for his phone and pressed the home button to light up the screen. His russet brown eyes widen when he saw the three glowing thin numbers screaming at his face. "Crap! It's seven o'five!"

"Took you awhile," Izo rolled his eyes again.

"No sarcasm buddy, where's Jack?" Kristoff looked around the living room and the kitchen.

"He should be still sleeping in his room." Izo informed him.

Kristoff dashed down the hallway and opened Jack's bedroom door with Izo right behind his trail.

"Seriously? No knocking?" Izo asked him.

"We don't have time. Plus, he should be happy that I didn't karate kick his door down." Kristoff entered the room to find his silver-haired friend was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He rushed over to Jack's bedside and shook him to wake up. "Hey dude wake up! We gotta go."

Jack groaned. "No mom, give me five more minutes. I'll get up for school soon. Just get Emily ready."

Kristoff and Izo both exchanged confused looks. It was surprising to hear Jack mentioning about his family, regardless if he was dreaming about them.

"Hey Jack, c'mon wake up." Kristoff continued to shake him. "Hey, you wanna use your icy breath to wake him up?" He asked Izo. The little dragon just raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that look for?"

"Are you forgetting that your friend is the 'Jack Frost'? The cold never bothers him. Remember?" Izo reminded him.

Kristoff's eyes widen. "Oh yeah." He said while rubbing the back of his neck, releasing a sleepy yawn. "So how are we gonna wake him up? Pour hot water?"

Izo stared back at him with an unimpressed expression on his face. "We're trying to wake him up, not kill him."

Kristoff played with his chin, stroking it like if he had an imaginary beard. "Oh, how's this?" The big guy quickly ran out of the room and came back with a log shaped speaker underneath his arm. "Here this might help. Now what's the most annoying song to wake up to? Or how's this?"

"Just do something quickly because you two are going to be late. And you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting. Especially two of them."

Izo watched the blond place Jack's Bluetooth speaker on his nightstand ever so quietly. Then Kristoff pulled out his phone, browsed through his list of music and pressed the play button.

In a matter of seconds, a loud cry of a singer shouting in Zulu with great passion and energy escaped from the speakers. Just enough to wake up the young Guardian, jolting him out of his bed by falling onto the wooden floorboards. He shouted while midway falling and letting out a tired grunt while opening his eyes. His sapphire eyes met two sets of eyes staring down at him - Kristoff smiling foolishly and Izo completely shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Nothing much, just playing a little prank on ya this morning." Kristoff chuckled.

"Kristoff!" Izo slapped him behind the head. "Don't you want to pick up Anna this morning?"

"Anna?" Jack stretched his arms. "Anna…" He paused for a moment until his eyes widen. "Anna! Elsa! Oh shi-"

In a matter of seconds, the young man rushed into his bathroom to quickly wash off his face, then ran into his closet to put on some clean clothes and of course new underwear. When Jack came out of his closet, he found Kristoff still standing where he last saw him.

"Dude! What are you doing, go get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes." Jack ordered him.

"What about breakfast?" Kristoff asked him, with a lopsided grin on his face.

Jack scowled at him. At the back of his mind, he assumed this is what Elsa had to go through while being around Kristoff and Anna - the poor queen had to deal with their level of foolishness and annoying corny humor, just to push her buttons. He hoped his sense of humor and pranks didn't make her feel the same way.

"We'll grab something on the way. Now c'mon!" Jack dragged his friend outside his bedroom to go use the guest bathroom to wash up.

* * *

The boys managed to leave Jack's apartment in time. They rushed down a flight of stairs, well they actually slide down a trail of ice down until they hit, literally, the front door. At the back of his mind, Jack knew flying out of his apartment window carrying his big-bone friend won't be a nice morning surprise for his neighbors to see. Some might right away call 911 for seeing an unidentified flying object flying across town. Kristoff followed Jack down the street where he parked his Jeep Cherokee.

"C'mon!" Jack shouted at him.

The two entered the SUV without wasting any time. Jack inserted his car keys and quickly turned on the engine. He backed up his car a few inches before singling to the left and leaving the curb. In a few minutes, they were off.

"Where do you wanna grab breakfast?"

Kristoff looked up from his phone. "There should be a McDonalds around this corner." He pointed at the end of the street and told Jack to make a left. "Just go through the drive-thru."

Jack nodded. "So what do you wanna order?"

"Two McMuffins, coffee and one order of breakfast burritos."

"You want hash browns with that?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Sure! What are you gonna order?" Kristoff replied back happily.

"I thought that was going to be enough for us?" Jack glanced at him before returning his attention to the road.

"Four McMuffins then?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow. He noticed how Jack simply rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's that look for?"

"Nothing dude, nothing. You want me to order a Happy Meal for you too?" Jack smirked.

Kristoff softly punched him in the shoulder. "Har Har, very funny Frosty, no that will be all bud."

"Gotcha" Jack smiled, making a turn from the end of the street.

After the two making a quick stop for breakfast, they headed down a neighborhood that led them to an exit ramp to leave the town. They merged into incoming morning traffic on the Williamsburg Bridge heading to Brooklyn. In a couple miles ahead, they exited again to hop onto a busy interstate. When Jack drove into the gates of JFK, he had to shake Kristoff to wake up from his small breakfast coma. The big guy let out a loud snort from his nostrils. He accidently hit the ceiling of the Cherokee with his fist.

"Hey, I just wanted you to wake up, not uppercut my car!" Jack said while busily reading the scattered signs across the roadway. "Now that you're awake, do you know what terminal the girls are going to arrive in?"

Kristoff lifted his finger, gesturing that he knew the answer. But he paused for a moment to search through his short's pockets and his wallet. Jack saw him acting like a lost student on the first day of school without a pencil to write with.

"Please tell me, you at least remembered the number or letter." Jack asked him patiently.

"Uh, I think I left it on that fridge at my place," Kristoff smiled with his teeth, trying to look innocent.

Jack rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed grunt. He wanted to slam his face onto the steering wheel, but he couldn't over the fact that there was a slow driving Prius in front of them. And Jack isn't in the mood to get into trouble.

"Call my place and ask Izo if he can tell us what terminal Elsa and Anna would be arriving in." Jack instructed him.

Kristoff reached for his phone and followed his friend's instructions. Izo answered his call from the other end. Kristoff asked him about where to pick up the girls. "Terminal B," Kristoff simply told Jack.

Jack nodded his head and drove through the correct pathway that led them up a ramp that showed them a view of the entire airport. The two entered through a tunnel and made a turn inside an underground roadway that led them into a large parking lot. After parking, they rushed out of the SUV and headed towards the first entrance they found to go inside the terminal.

"Oh man!" Kristoff shouted in a panic.

"What is it?" Jack turned around to see Kristoff standing in the middle of a busy moving traffic, from travelers to airport employees maneuvering their ways around him.

"Dude, I forgot to get flowers and chocolate for Anna," Kristoff's eyes widen, he lost his focus on Jack after constantly looking around his surroundings if he could find a shop that sold at least some chocolates.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Seriously? C'mon, we need to head to the arriving dock to find them." He began to run down a hallway, dodging through the incoming traffic like how he used to play flag football with his friends. Kristoff was right behind him, unlike Jack, he kindly excused himself and apologized at the people he accidently bumped into. They came to a full stop when they entered through a new room in the terminal where they noticed people holding up signs and yelling at the passengers coming in. It felt more like they were standing in the middle of a Hollywood movie premiere.

"C'mon, we gotta find them," Jack patted Kristoff on the shoulder before entering through a wall of families and friends busily looking and shouting for their loved ones.

"Wait." Kristoff said weakly.

"What now?" Jack looked over his shoulder to see his poor friend hugging his stomach before kneeling down to the ground. "Kristoff are you okay?" He rushed over to his friend's aid.

"I think I'm gonna hurl bro." The blond was shaking, his throat was dry.

"What why now?!" Jack helped him get up from the floor. The silver-haired man saw his friend starting to turn pale and sweating profusely. "Okay c'mon man, I got ya. Let's go find a restroom."

From the heavy flow of foot traffic in the area, Jack managed to find the restroom sign from a few feet away from them and yet, the distance from the room looked like a yard away. Jack took a deep breath before exhaling. He placed one of Kristoff's arms over his shoulder and let out a loud battle cry.

"Everyone outta the way, this man is going to vomit any second now!"

Heads quickly turned to his direction. Jack heard a few gasps and whispers while quickly dragging his weak friend across a maze of confused people. Even though, the crowd separated into two, Jack looked like a solider dragging Kristoff off a bloody battlefield.

"Okay, we're almost there, buddy." Jack said reassuringly. "Outta the way! This man just ate a bad burrito and he's ready to blow!"

More people gave way for the two to reach for the nearest restroom. When they arrived, Jack looked up to make sure they were heading to the men's room than the women's, he didn't want to cause anymore trouble which he has already started.

"Okay, we're here!" He shouted. The young man led Kristoff to the nearest open stall and left him inside to take care of his business. Jack leaned against one of the walls, letting out a tired sigh as he waited for his friend to finish.

After a good long thirty minutes, Jack and Kristoff emerged out of the restroom. Jack asked Kristoff if he was alright and the big guy nodded his head. They looked back at the river of people who were still waiting and let out a sigh - their girlfriends hasn't arrived yet so they were still in the clear.

The boys were used to the protocol where the girls _do_ bring along their security team, but, they're disguised as stereotypical tourists visiting from another country. The girls wanted to keep their royal identities a secret and continue living like normal young ladies. But, sometimes their head of security had to reveal their identities for diplomatic reasons when meeting with their neighboring, allied countries - which the girls understood, especially Elsa as the reigning queen.

Both couples understood the different worlds they came from, basically it's royals dating commoners which they hardly found awkward or alarming versus other royals and nobles dating among each other. As long true love still flowed into their relationships, that's all that matter for them.

Jack patiently waited for her until he spotted a platinum blonde paired up with bubbly strawberry blonde excitedly jumping up and down in delight. Though the place was huge, more like a sea full of strangers - he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey, here they come," Kristoff nudged him on the side. "Anna!" He shouted while racing to the slim strawberry blonde, scooping her up with his arms with happiness in his heart. The blond lifted her off the ground and twirled her around in the air.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted her boyfriend's name with great joy.

"I missed you baby!" Kristoff replied back with a smile.

Elsa watched the young couple with a spring on her feet, carrying a delightful smile on her angelic face. Though she continued to present herself in a regal attitude, she definitely blended in well with her choice of clothing. She hardly had the chance to wear whatever she wanted while living in Arendelle. A casual pair of summer shorts, fresh new pairs of teal-blue converses, and a vintage T-shirt that Jack gave her as a gift. Same idea for Princess Anna, the young redhead slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts and a graphic shirt.

"Glad this time he wasn't knocked out by your security team."

The young Queen looked over her shoulder to find a tall, handsome man smiling back at her.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked her with a lopsided grin on his face.

Elsa chuckled, same old Jack she used to know and continued to love. From his charming looks and playful self, he was the very few in her life she couldn't live without. He was someone she doesn't mind being with until the very end of time.

"Um, a ceiling full of water and gas pipes. Properly some wires for electricity and communication…"

Jack quickly stopped her from babbling with a simple, soft, warm kiss on her angelic lips. The blonde's eyes widened for a split second when she gave in and closed them tightly. Those days and months she hardly felt his warm, his touch, and his unconditional love quickly filled her up - restoring her bittersweet emotions over those lonely nights and dreadful days.

Their kiss gradually ended when their lips departed from each other. Jack placed his forehead on Elsa's while continuing to look down at her gorgeous crystal blue eyes.

"As much you still talk about those things that I'll never understand, I'll never get tired of hearing you talk about it." He smiled.

Elsa looked up to meet his genial sapphire eyes. "I'll take that you've missed me." She quirked an eyebrow with a Coe smile.

"I bet you missed me too, huh, Snowflake?" Jack chuckled.

"Um, nope. I missed Izo more." Elisa replied. Jack moved his head away from her's with a confused expression on his face until Elsa covered her mouth, trying to contain the sudden laughter escaping from her mouth.

Jack eased for a moment to have an awkward lopsided smile on his face. "You were joking, right?" Elsa nodded. "Oh good." He chuckled.

"Of course I missed you silly," Elsa embraced him tightly. "I'll never stop missing you." She whispered softly into his ears.

The young Guardian's heart felt one of its strings were being tugged. It wasn't anything that painful, but, a soothing pull which Jack concluded that love still existed in his life. Over those centuries of isolation and bittersweet adventures he experienced any sort of love, this moment, he was enjoying right now, was worth it and completely pushed his melancholy past away.

* * *

The two couples left the airport after the girls gathered their belongings and the boys making them settle in nicely in Jack's car. As for the royal's security team, they rented a separate SUV for them to tag along while the girls were with their boyfriends - giving them some space which they ordered their head of security to inform her men and women. Even though the Nielsen didn't like it, her queen's wishes were her main priority. The two bodyguards would be watching over Kristoff and Anna a majority of their stay in the city because they tend to get into more trouble than Jack and Elsa. While being dog-sitters to take care of Olaf and Marshmellow, the girls' snowmen friends that were disguised as dogs.

"So how was your flight?" Kristoff asked the girls.

Anna put her phone down for a moment and began to babble up a storm. She discussed about their morning - hurrying to get ready and arrive at the airport in time. Though the boys knew the girls owned a private jet and airport, the whole travel package, they simply wanted to live like commoners every time they visited New York.

"Good thing Elsa reminded me to put down my two bags in the grand foyer before leaving. Imagine me without clothes for this trip." Anna laughed.

Jack glanced at his rear view mirror to see his two friends happily reuniting after less than six months. It's like things never changed for them and he hoped that was the same for Elsa and him.

"Is everything okay back home?" Jack asked Elsa, glancing over to see his girlfriend carrying her typical regal self. He noticed there was a patch of tension in her body, especially in her hands, the way she was rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. "Hey, are you okay?" He reached over for one of her hands and squeezed it softly.

Elsa blinked twice. Her mind quickly snapped back to reality when she suddenly heard Jack's voice and felt his touch.

"Huh? Yeah, just peachy," She smiled.

"You sure?" Jack replied. At the back of his mind, he knew she was in a trance, thinking of something that has been distracting her from the world around her. From taking another glance at her face, her mind was definitely far away. "Well, right now you're here and you should relax. No royal work for awhile."

"Jack's right Elsa!" The couple nearly jumped out of their seats when Anna shouted from the back. "C'mon a whole six months of work, you definitely need some rest and relaxation."

"For you three, but, none for me until the 4th of July." Kristoff mentioned.

Besides taking over the family business - looking over the horse stable where his family ran a horse carriage riding company, Kristoff ended up making his own business where he and a couple of friends from college started up their own sports store that specialized on outdoor sports like hiking to mountain biking.

"Isn't the 4th of the July a big thing for people to be outside?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but, we deserve at least a day off. After the crazy increase of sales, we had this year, why not celebrate for once -" Kristoff explained. "Prius!" He shouted unexpectedly.

Jack raised a brow and look back at the road. He nearly pressed on the breaks when an unexpected prius was changing lanes, without turning on its lights to make a signal. But, he managed to keep a good distance away from the slow driver.

"Sorry guys," Jack apologized, his ears turning red for a second.

"It's alright," Elsa rubbing his arm that everything is alright.

"So I bet you girls are hungry. Anyone down for brunch?" Kristoff asked the crew.

No one objected to the idea when the big guy mentioned about a small cafe he knew in the village of SoHo on their way back to Manhattan. Jack asked him to punch in the address on his phone before they exited onto the interstate that led them back to the east side of the city.

"Um, babe, is there a reason why you smell like vomit?" Anna asked Kristoff.

The blond didn't reply back, he hesitated for a moment before speaking. Elsa and Jack both met each other's gaze. The young queen saw her boyfriend's awkward grin, trying to look innocent and she knew.

 _They partied last night_. Elsa simply rolled her eyes and leaned back to her seat, shaking her head. "Things will never change." She chuckled.

* * *

The village of SoHo was occupied with apartment buildings and shops located at the lower west side of the city. It was known for its artistic charms and modern style blending in with the city's old traditional industrialized past. The cafe which Kristoff mentioned wasn't hard to find because of its popping bright colors that could be seen from down the block where Jack parked his car. The gang exited out of the car and cross the quiet animated streets of cyclists racing in a parade and local residents happily going about their morning.

"So what are you guys in the mood for?" Kristoff asked while opening the door for his girlfriend and friends.

"Oh! I'm in the mood for some Belgium waffles." Anna answered.

"Really? Can you just fly over to Belgium and grab one when you were in Arendelle?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

Kristoff laughed while Anna just stuck out her tongue at Jack. Jack returned the gesture with one of his goofy faces he tends to use whenever Anna and he gets into a silly argument. Elsa watched the three with embarrassment on her face. She ended up being the one who requested a table for four outside the cafe's outdoor front patio while the three continued their silly immature episode.

"Okay ma'am, your waiter will be here soon to help you. Here's your menu and today's brunch special is egg on whites with spinach and shredded Parmesan cheese-"

Elsa interrupted the hostess for a moment to ask if she can give the kids menu to her friends. The three paused their conversation for a moment to look at the blonde with confused faces until they annoyingly shouted back at her while they clarified things with their hostess.

"Okay, three kids' menus coming right up." Hostess smiled.

"Oh please no!" Jack and Kristoff said in unison.

"Elsa you stinker!" Anna looked at her with a pouting face.

Elsa and hostess each let out a chuckle or two. The blonde kindly asked her to finally switch the menus and handed out three regular menus before leaving.

Sitting outside had a charming feel while visiting or living in the city. The village with its local residents were like music notes for a symphony - energetic notes dancing across a music sheet creating soft cheerful melodies.

"How's the outdoor shop doing, babe?" Anna asked her boyfriend while scanning through the drink section. She overheard her sister and Jack both agreeing on getting each other coffee, responding back at them with a cute wink.

"It's doing great. But heads up, we're going to be busy before the 4th of July. You know how we take our Independence Day." Kristoff stated.

Even though he came to the States with his parents to start a family business, Kristoff had another job and it was to protect the royals from harm while the sisters were on the run. Technically, Kristoff could be given the right to be a knight. But years pass and the big guy grew to love the city - making a name for himself. As a Norwegian descent, he was an orphan at a young age until he was welcomed into a new family. After two years in the U.S., his family worked up to earn their citizenship and embedded themselves into the American culture.

"How about you Jack?" Anna didn't leave him out of the conversation. "Did you get it yet?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know." She raised her left hand while her right index finger was pointing at that one finger that significantly carried a small crystal rock that would be wrapped around in metal.

Kristoff and Jack knew what Anna was signaling. Just as Jack was about to say a few words, Elsa came into the conversation with a quirked eyebrow, revealing that classical regal expression on her face whenever she believed Anna was up to no good or was just being Anna - optimistic young princess with the mind of a jokester sometimes.

"What are you talking about, sis?" The young Queen asked politely, putting down her menu.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Jack finally got that ri-"

"Summer job!" Kristoff shouted out of nowhere, causing everyone in the table to be slightly shocked, nearly jolting out of their seats. The big bone placed a finger between his lips while looking back at Anna. The redhead gasped and shut her mouth tight, knowing that she nearly jeopardized something very important.

"Summer job?" Elsa looked at Jack with a set of crystal blue orbs staring back at his sallow sapphire eyes.

"Um yeah, I was asked a couple months ago if I was willing to help out this summer as a summer school teacher." Jack replied while quietly tapping his flip flops on the concrete sidewalks.

"Really? You never mentioned that to me," Elsa responded.

"Well, it's just recent news." Jack stated bluntly.

"But you just said you were given that offer two months ago?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did I say 'recent?' Sorry, my mind is beginning to jumbled up. But it's true, I was asked for that job." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, showing off his signature charming grin back at Elsa, hoping the puzzled moment between the two of them will quickly wear off.

"There he goes - a crazy twenty-six year old with the mind of an eighty year old losing his memory." Kristoff chuckled.

"Technically, Jack is three hundred years old, give or take." Anna corrected his boyfriend.

"Oh, that's right." Kristoff snapped his finger. He looked back at his friend, returning a scowling expression on his face, knowing that any moment the former Guardian could cast a wintery spell where a storm of hail can come raining down upon him. "But, you still look good!" Kristoff stuck out two thumps up at him.

The young man with silver hair shook his head. "Sure, Kristoff."

Jack watched his friends happily catching up on things until his eyes slowly drifted away from the scenery around the cafe to the sidewalk from across the street. He saw a little brown haired boy and his father crossing the street as they walked past the cafe. Jack overheard them talking about the fishing trip they were looking forward to this weekend.

The idea of fishing took him back to the time he spent lazy afternoons by the pond by his house. It was a bittersweet memory where his family spent days having picnics and quiet, warm nights chasing fireflies in the summer. But the idea of looking back at that particular spot took him back to the time he last saw his sister and the night he came back to life after falling into the cold waters. And yet there was a memory that was too blurry for him to see or fuzzy to remember. He saw a broken reflection of his younger self with a hand on his shoulder. A shadow of a grown man towering over him while he held a fishing rod in his other hand. But what drew Jack back to this stranger was his smile. It was warm, loving to the point Jack had this strange feeling that he knew him for some reason.

As he studied more of the man's smile regarding of all the broken fragments floating around him, he had a difficult time trying to remember who that smile belonged to. Suddenly he quickly snapped back to reality by the touch of Elsa tapping softly on his shoulder with the sound of her soothing angelic voice calling him back to her.

"Jack…" He heard her voice echoing inside his mind.

Jack blinked twice to notice his friends and girlfriend staring back at him with bewildered expressions on their faces. He soon noticed a waiter standing in front of him with a notepad and pen ready at hand, waiting patiently for Jack to tell him what he wanted to order.

"Jack, are you ready to order?" Anna asked him.

The young man's eyes gradually looked down at the menu that was resting on top of the table, he shifted his eyes from the drinks section to the breakfast entries. Without taking up more time, he simply ordered a cup of black roasted coffee with cream and sugar. Then politely asked for a classic plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and two slices of bread.

The four's waiter happily nodded his head, causing a piece of his long blonde surfer hair to pop out of place. For all that morning work, he didn't comb it back very well to stay in place. He quickly smoothed it out by combing it back after writing down Jack's order. The young waiter asked them if that will be their orders. Everyone at the table all nodded and responded with yes's as the man began to take their menus.

"I'll have all your drinks out in a jiffy, and have your orders ready soon," The waiter informed them while putting the menus underneath his arm.

The four watched the waiter casually walking away from their table and entered through the back double doors that led to the kitchen.

"You seemed to be eating light this morning," Elsa noticed, casually shifting her body until she felt comfortable in her wooden chair, having a full side view of Jack.

"Kristoff and I grabbed some McDonald's on our way to the airport before picking you guys up." Jack replied back.

"Really? That doesn't explain the reason why he ordered a large omelette with two sides of bacons and a plate of pancakes." Elsa explained with a crooked grin.

Kristoff shrugged. "What? I'm a growing dude. It's in my blood. Viking blood for your information." He crossed his arms, proudly straightening his back.

"More like a Viking's appetite." Elsa chuckled.

The big blond blinked twice. "Hey! What are you trying to say?" He raised an eyebrow when his voice nearly cracked while feeling a bit insecure for a moment.

Elsa lifted both of her hands, in her defense, she let out another chuckle. Jack couldn't help it, but laughed along too.

"I'm just trying to show how concern I am about your health choices that's all." The young blonde confessed.

"Isn't that something Anna should worry about?" Jack looked at Elsa.

"Yes, but, she doesn't really. I also worry about her well being too." She replied.

Anna put down her phone after browsing through her message. "That's so true. Big Mama Elsa on the job 24/7."

"Big Mama?" Elsa repeated in an unpleasant tone.

"What?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "It's true, you act more motherly than Gerda or Aunt Arianna. Hey Jack…" The redhead turned her attention at Jack for a brief moment. "Did you know one time, Elsa had to wipe my face with a napkin in public because I had a chocolate stain on my cheek from the danish I was eating?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Jack sat on his chair, acting like if he had to find Anna's story to be alarming or not. "Um, okay? She does that to me too." He confessed with an awkward smile. "I kinda don't see that a bad thing."

"But in public, Jack?" Anna said annoyingly with her arms in the air.

"Anna calm down, quit acting overly dramatic." Elsa informed her.

"See what I mean?" Anna leaned back in her chair, slouching with her arms crossed.

Jack laughed at Anna's foolish behavior, a particular trait the redhead was known for. But, through the toughest times, Anna was one of the few he knew that would continue to keep her head up and keep on moving forward while carrying an optimistic smile on her face.

After thirty minutes has gone by, the four friends received their meals when their cheerful waiter and his colleague nicely set up their plates and drinks in front of them with grace and politeness. They all thanked them both after their wonderful service before they left.

When they finished eating and catching up, they all pitched in to pay the tab after Kristoff and Anna fought over with Jack and Elsa that they wanted to pay the bill. The big guy and his redhead girlfriend insisted when the young queen volunteered first.

As they emerged outside the restaurant, they strolled back to Jack's car. When the silver haired man turned on the engine, Anna reminded Elsa that she'll be staying at their old apartment while the young queen decided to stay with Jack. Kristoff would have invited Anna to his place, but his roommates can still act like a bunch of annoying first year college students that won't give you any privacy.

"That's okay, I can drop you guys there, it's no problem," Jack replied back while slowing pulling away from the curb from a small tight parking spot between an out of state pickup truck and a commercial truck.

The young man looked by his side and spotted the angelic smile from his lover as he took a glimpse to see the sun illuminating her porcelain face.

"What?" Jack took another glimpse at her to notice she was still smiling. "What, is there something on my face?" He lifted his right hand because his left was busy holding the steering wheel. With a quick swipe of the back of his right hand found nothing.

Elsa let out a satisfied laughter. "Nothing, I just wanted to see you act like a dork for a moment."

Jack shook his head while carrying a lopsided smile on face.

* * *

The feeling of seeing the girls' apartment brought back memories for the four. But the most memorable moment was when Jack first revealed his true identity as the Winter Spirit in front of his friends.

"Okay, we're here." Jack came to a full stop after parallel parking on a spot in front of the small townhouse on a quiet Greenwich Village street.

"Oh my it looks like we never left, Elsa." Anna rushed out of the SUV and ran to the front steps. The redhead was eager to get inside, impatiently searching for her house keys in her messy bag.

Kristoff shook his head after seeing his girlfriend acting nuts to be home again. The blond shrugged his shoulders and laughed it off - walking behind the SUV by taking out some of Anna's stuff.

"Are you happy to be home again?" Jack asked Elsa.

The two stood at the bottom step of a flight of cement staircase that led to a dark wooden double door. They both looked up at the stairs again as a small trail of memory guided them back to that day where they had their first date. Even though it took them a while to accept it to be counted as their first date before becoming an official couple.

"Yes I am," Elsa let out a chuckle while remembering something.

"Hun, what's so funny?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, looking at Elsa.

"It's just I remembered that day where we spent the whole day together. Don't know why you asked me on a date during one of the coldest time of the year."

"But the cold doesn't bother you remember?" Jack laughed. "Plus you can't deny that it was an awesome first date, am I right?" He placed his arm over Elsa's shoulder, pulled her close by his side.

The blonde looked up to see the goofy lopsided smile on Jack's face. When the silver-white haired man slowly lowered his head to plant a small kiss on her lips, Elsa playfully pushed him away, letting out a chuckle or two.

"Aw c'mon, why not?" Jack grinned.

Elsa let out a sigh. "Fine." The young queen reached for Jack's face, pulling it close to her's. She took a glimpse of the charming lover's sapphire eyes before pressing her delicate warm soft lips on his. The unexpected touch sent a burst, a tingling sensation racing up Jack's spine, in which his brain to release sparks of bubbling chemicals. The feeling, the sight, the taste was a pleasant rush of cold to warm delight.

As Elsa slowly broke off the kiss while Jack opened his eyes after closing them with his girlfriend's surprising kiss. The young man blinked twice for a second before speaking. "Have I ever told you, that your kisses are way better than chewing a stick of cool mint gum? Like whoa!" Jack extended his arms, gesturing how mind blown he was.

Elsa simply rolled her eyes and responded with another laugh. Since meeting Jack, she never knew how much he made her laugh. There was this special chemistry between them, and if one of them was out of the chemical compound, the happiness won't exist for special relationship.

* * *

Elsa decided to relax tonight and just seat down with Izo while they watched a crazy Jack running around the kitchen like a confused new student at culinary school. The young queen patiently watched him, where he placed three salmon fillets that were already defrosted, all thanks to Izo for taking care of the ingredients for him.

"This maybe take a while, but, rest a sure, this dish will blow your mind." Jack told Elsa while reaching in for an old blender from underneath one of the cupboards.

"It's okay, I can wait." Elsa responded happily, sitting comfortably in her wooden stool while her head was leaning against her hand which was settled on top of the kitchen counter surface.

"You sure?" Jack let out a grunt after placing the blender on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "You can go check out the sunset from the balcony with Izo." He pointed at the strip of warm colors painted behind the cityscape.

"I think I have seen enough of sunsets lately. I just want to sit down here and watch the _master_ cook at work." Elsa grinned.

Jack laughed. "I'm quite flattered, but, this is a surprise dish I'm making tonight." He rubbed the back of his neck, while gazing at the line of ingredients all set out for him to make a simple Norwegian dish for his girlfriend.

Elsa quirked eyebrow, she reached over and picked up a can of French Fried Onions. "Um, you sure about that?" She let out a laugh. "I can see where you're going with this dish already because you have laid out everything you need."

Jack shook his head. "Apparently, I'm missing one more ingredient." He walked around the kitchen counter to meet where Elsa was sitting.

"Um is there something wrong?" Elsa looked up to meet Jack's gleaming longing gaze.

" _You're_ the missing ingredient." Jack smiled.

Elsa continued to have a puzzled look on her face. When his caring boyfriend asked her ever so kindly to give him some space to cook in peace - the queen gave in after being defeated by Jack's puppy dog face, casting a frowny face with big eyes. She got up from her seat, walked into the living room and turned on the TV to keep herself occupied. By then the young chef had peace to concentrate on his work.

"Hey, what is he cooking tonight?" Elsa asked Izo in a soft tone.

"I heard that!" Jack shouted from the back of the kitchen. "Don't tell her anything buddy."

Izo shook his head. "I'm sorry, scouts honor, your majesty." The little dragon placed his right hand over his heart.

The blonde slouched back into the couch and watched the local news quietly, secretly feeling impatient and restless.

After an hour of waiting, the young queen began to smell the scent of baked salmon and onions tickling her nose. She jumped out of her seat, turned off the TV, and walked back to the kitchen, even though she wasn't announced too.

When she approached the small round table that could seat a family of four, she noticed three plates were already set up and decorated nicely a the special dish.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Jack asked while walking over with a glass jar of water and ice. "Sorry I don't have any fancy wine with me tonight, but…"

"That's alright, I like what you have set up here." Elsa smiled happily. The sight of seeing her favorite childhood dish freshly cooked in front of her nearly caused her to shed a tear or two. But, she managed to shake it off and took her seat.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Surprise!" Jack smiled while flailing his hands like jazz hands. "Hope you like it, babe."

Elsa conceal her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand, but, couldn't hold it back and just simply let it all out. "This is some surprise! Thank you."

"I wanted to make your day back really special." Jack rubbed the back of his neck while showing off his signature charming grin.

"Really? But, I always come home every summer. I am missing something?"

"This summer will mark our fifth anniversary as a couple." Jack replied.

From the words that came out of Jack's mouth, completely reminded Elsa about how she nearly forgot about her personal life versus her duty as a queen. Though she shouldn't be taking it too seriously over how she forgot about her anniversary, she was the type to always let work pile up on her than trying to make do with the reminding times she had to spend time with her loved ones.

She took a brief moment to stare at her long time lover, the loving boy in the blue hoodie in the subway on that one unexpected Fall morning, eight years ago.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Elsa woke up from her daze after hearing his voice. "Oh no, sorry I was thinking about something."

"Or were you somewhere else?" Jack replied with a smile. Elsa smiled back. "It's okay babe, promise me you'll always be there to return back home to me. And I'll do the same thing." He approached to her by placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I know you will." Elsa softly whispered.

* * *

After the duo finished eating and washing a pile of dishes, pots and pans, they treated themselves to a bowl of chocolate ice cream while watching a film in the living room.

"Hey, are you coming?" Elsa asked Jack before taking in a spoon full of ice cream.

"I'll be there in a second!" Jack replied from the kitchen.

"Don't forget about the fudge." She added.

"And do bring some sprinkles while you're there." Izo asked kindly.

Jack let out a grunt. When he was about to reach for the small mason jar of sprinkles. He saw a small bright orb quickly falling from the sky through the kitchen sink window.

"What the?"

Jack stopped everything he was doing and walked outside to the balcony. He picked up a mysterious envelope on the ground.

"To Jack," He read the two words on the front of a large square envelope. From looking at the large cursive penmanship in navy blue ink, he right away knew who it was from.

"Why can he send me a text message or call me? C'mon Mani this is the 21st century." Jack opened up the envelope. Before reading the letter, he heard Elsa and Izo asking what's taking him so long. "Coming!" He replied.

Before entering back in, he stuffed the letter back inside the envelope and stored it inside the large pocket of his blue hoodie. But he took a moment to look up from the night sky - finding his old friend that was brightly glowing on a quiet night.

* * *

 **Happy weekend! Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. I want to thank again to those who follows this story and I like to welcome those who recently follow and favorite this story. Thanks again for the support! As for next the update, I won't be uploading next weekend because I need to catch up on other projects as well continue on writing more chapters for this chapter. I usually update whenever I have at least 5 chapters written up.**

 **Please don't forget to share and review! Thanks again for the support! Happy reading!**


	6. Give Me A Reason

**Chapter Rated: M - A little smut in the beginning. You're welcome to skip it. Find this * to start reading.**

* * *

Elsa quietly walked down the hallway, carefully not letting her feet press against the wooden floorboards. She made her way to the kitchen to prepare hot water for her morning cup of tea. With a spring in her feet, she noticed Jack had no kettle at all.

"Well, that's something. I guess the microwave will do then." The blonde got up from crouching down on the floor and reached for a coffee cup in the cupboard. She went into Jack's small pantry shelf in search for any box of tea bags. Something she found resourceful after experiencing a few years living like a commoner. If there weren't any royal staffs around to brew her homemade tea, she can right away save some time by using a store-bought brand.

While softly humming to a Norwegian folk song, she poured herself some water into her cup, before putting it in an old microwave. After heating up her cup, Elsa quietly traveled back to Jack's bedroom.

The regal blonde stopped by the doorframe of Jack's bedroom. She casually leaned against the frame while smiling at her sleepy boyfriend who looked worn-out after a busy week. His face was squished against his pillow while lying on his stomach, and an arm dangling over the bed.

Elsa chuckled softly before taking a sip of her tea. She quietly approached to Jack's side of the bed, swinging her hips, side to side. A playful gesture and a sign of confidence - feeling so free from anything but her regal self.

"Jack…" She said in a raspy voice with a touch of patients.

From the sound of her voice, Jack didn't move an inch. When Elsa called out his name for the second time, the young man simply turned to his side. The young queen rolled her eyes, letting out another chuckle. She placed her cup on Jack's nightstand.

"Hey, Jack." She said once more, but, the young man still didn't budge. Elsa let out an annoyed grunt and reach for Jack's shoulder. Without any force, she turned Jack around until he was flat on his back.

Sapphire eyes slowly opened, an unhappy grunt escaped from Jack's lips. When he looked to his side, he noticed Elsa with a coy smile on her face with a glimmer of mischief in her crystal blue eyes. Just as Jack was about to say something, Elsa swiftly placed her lips over his.

That's one way to wake up in the morning, Jack quietly concluded in his head.

Elsa's hand playful reached for Jack's shirt and pulled it tightly. Jack did the same by lifting his hand, and reached for Elsa's angelic face. He brushed away a playful strain of her platinum hair, combing it behind her adorable small ear, before pulling her in close as their lips continued to touch. When their level of affection was starting to build up, Jack couldn't help himself, but, returned the favor by having his hands trail up the sides of Elsa's body. His hands continued to climb up until they paused over her chest. Without any hesitation, his firm hands gave a little squeeze to Elsa's beautifully shaped breasts. He heard a fainted moan coming from her.

The young blonde broke away from Jack's lips for a brief moment to remove the covers by pushing them aside. She swung her leg over Jack's body and straddled over his lower abdomen. Elsa's hands were pressed on Jack's chest until they climbed up past his shoulders and touched his well-chiseled face. Her lips was eager to tastes Jack's salutly mouth once again.

Jack glimpse over to see Elsa with nothing on except a pair of cute sky blue underwear and one of his hoodies. Seeing her in his own clothes caused him to raised an eyebrow, but, he couldn't help to smile happily.

No wonder she felt really soft, Jack commented.

Elsa changed the pace, by making the next move. While keeping her lips locked on his, she began to rock her hips, sliding up and down on Jack's lower half - playfully teasing the bump between his legs. The sudden grinding caused Jack to release soft groan.

"How did you sleep last night?" Elsa removed her lips from his for a moment and whispered into Jack's ears in the most seductive tone, soft and raspy at the same time.

Jack could feel the friction and tension building up while he felt Elsa's underwear touching his shorts. The lump inside was slowly getting firmer after every stroke.

"I guess it was…" Jack was interrupted with a touch coming from his shorts when he felt Elsa's hand exploring inside.

"It was like what?" Elsa grinned while staring down at Jack, she noticed the tiny trail of sweat cascading down the side of his face.

When Elsa finally found what she was looking for, she gave it a little tug, her hand sliding up and down. The sudden touch caused her boyfriend to let out another groan, and yet, the young man has a strong level of self control.

"It was…" Jack couldn't speak, but, was stuck in a trance - enjoying the rhythm and pace Elsa was doing to him.

"Tell you what let's start off the day right," The young man looked up to meet his lover's charming eyes with her classic smile on her face. He watched her crossed her hands over his hoodie.

Jack's eyes widen, noticing Elsa had nothing on underneath. He saw a glimpse of that flat stomach he missed for months. Just as Elsa was about to remove the clothing, there was a sudden knock on Jack's bedroom door.

"Jack. Elsa. Are you two awake?"

The couple paused for moment after hearing Izo's voice outside the room. They both exchanged shocked looks.

"Can I come in?" Izo paused for a moment. "Okay, I am coming in!"

Elsa jumped off Jack's body and ran to his bathroom, closing and locking the door, while Jack reached for the covers and halfway covered his body.

"Jack?" Izo peaked his head inside to see Jack sleeping, not knowing he was pretending.

"Hey, are you awake?" Jack responded with a loud snore. The little dragon quirked an eyebrow.

Izo noticed Elsa wasn't sleeping at the other side of the bed. He looked over shoulder to see the bathroom door closed and light slipping through the cracks of the door.

"I guess she busy sitting on the porcelain throne," He shrugged his shoulder.

Izo took another look around the room before closing the door behind him. When Elsa heard the bedroom door closed shut, she walked out of the bathroom and went back to bed. Her bare legs touched between the covers and sheets, her icy cold feet searched for Jack's and moved in closer until she was hugging his body. She felt his hands gently searching for her before wrapping his arms around her body as he pulled her in closer too.

"He said that you were 'busy sitting on the throne.'" Jack let out a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up." Elsa replied with a chuckle or two.

Jack heard the soft sigh of disappointment from Elsa's mouth. "Don't worry, we still have time to catch up." He smiled. He sealed the gesture with a soft kiss on Elsa's forehead.

"Mhm," Elsa agreed. She moved her head to the nook of Jack's neck.

Jack felt the touch of Elsa's hair tickling the side of his face. Little thin strain of her hair were out of place, but, the imperfection, the casual sight of seeing Elsa like a normal young woman loosen the tension between her and Jack.

For five years, he gotten use to accepting the fact the two of them came from different worlds. Though they have the chance to be in a relationship, there was this thin line that bordered between his old life against his new one. He tried to maintain his relationship with his friends, the Big Four, as if they were his family. Despite no blood relation, their bond felt stronger than any of them could imagine. As for his relationship with Elsa, that was another matter he needed to get used too as well.

"So what do we have planned this week?" Jack asked her kindly.

Elsa let out a tired sigh. "Please no schedule planning. Can we just, you know, hang loose?"

Jack's eyes widen while staring up at the ceiling fan. "Whoa, when did you think or speak like that?"

The blonde let out a childish little grunt. "Ugh, what do you mean, Jack?"

"For starters, you rarely start out a day without a schedule or to-do list. And second, I don't remember seeing you doing nothing like a bum. No offense. But you still look very attractive in rags or worn-out clothes." Jack let out a chuckle.

Elsa pulled away from Jack's embrace and lifted herself up until she met her boyfriend's charming gaze looking up at her. "I don't know if I should take that as complement or be actually offended by it."

"Uh, what if it wasn't a compliment? Are you going to send over your security team from across the street, and tell them to detain me?" Jack showed off his signature grin.

"Seriously, are we having these moments again in this time of day? Isn't it too early for you?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. But, please don't send over your security team after me. I am very delicate." Jack asked very kindly with both of his hands up in defense, carrying a nervous grin on his face.

Elsa rolled her eyes before laying back down. Her long platinum blonde hair that once cascade down her back were pressed against her pillow that spread out a silky vale like fan. She stared at the spinning ceiling fan too.

"Also, why are you wearing one of my good hoodies?" Jack turned to his side to see his girlfriend starring quietly into space.

"The jet lag got to me, that's why I woke up early. And I guess was still in Queen mode. Trained to wake up early before her subjects to start the work day. You should know." Elsa turned her side to see Jack's face. Their noses were inches apart from touching. "Plus, I missed you. Very badly actually. And, I know how you loved these hoodies and they just reminded me of you." She smiled back him.

After hearing those ever so kind-hearted words escaping from his lover's lips, Jack responded with a smile. The sight of seeing Elsa wearing his classic blue hoodie led him back to the day he first met her.

It was like they were eighteen once again, standing together like strangers, apart from one another waiting for the train to arrive that one Fall morning. He was absolutely nervous and lost his train of thought, more like lost half of his brain when he first saw her and apparently acted like a goofball in front of her. Completely normal, but, through Elsa's eyes, it was the first time a boy acted strange in front of her.

Elsa remembered the days where her parents held grand royal balls for Arendelle to welcome every noble and dignitaries across nearby countries. Their allies' families, especially young sons had the courageous and confidences to walk up to her and her sister, Anna, if they could ask for a dance or even have the chance to speak with them. The young queen was always the one being nervous and awkward towards strangers.

But when she first met Jack, it was a eccentric for her to process, and yet, she liked the idea of the tables being turned.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Elsa replied back.

"I missed you too." Jack moved a little closer to Elsa in which gave him the chance to lay a quick kiss on her cheek. "And you know what?"

"What?" Elsa turned to face him, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"I love you."

With those three words, Elsa never knew how powerful they could be. The sound of Jack's voice was soft, soothingly and low to the point she knew it was only meant for her and no one else. A statement which any lover say to their significant other. A seal of affection to show honor and appreciation to the highest level.

"I'll always love you too." Elsa smiled before returning the favor by planting around soft kiss on Jack's lips.

* * *

The two started off their late morning with a plate of cooked pancakes and tea. Of course, there was a side of bacon and eggs which Elsa never gotten tired of whenever she visited Jack. The idea of having and sharing a homemade meal was something Elsa has never taken for granted.

After breakfast, Jack dropped off Elsa at local architecture firm which an old friend of her's from college wished to see her. It was the first time, Jack met Jane, a young British visuals artists with a background in architecture who used to work overseas. Elsa told him about her during their times away.

"So I'll pick you up in three hours then?" Jack asked Elsa through the passenger window.

"Yup, don't worry, I'll call you when the meeting is over." Elsa smiled back at him.

"Gotcha, see you in a bit."

Elsa gave him a thumbs up and wink before leaving the sidewalk and walked inside a two stories renovated warehouse that housed a small design firm. As for Jack, he looked up at his phone where the GPS was running in the background. He was a few blocks away from where he was meeting up an old friend.

He parked at the side of an office building. Before exiting out of his car, he grabbed the envelope that was tucked behind his sun visor.

The thin snowy paper was still intact after opening it last night. More like Jack had to seek in his office when Elsa fell asleep. The young man had to carry his sleepy girlfriend to his bedroom after an evening of watching TV and eating ice cream. From there, he quietly turned on the lamp that was sleeping at the edge of his messy desk.

With all the clutter around his office, no one, including his friends would dare and ask why the room looked more of someone's storage room than a place to get work done. He had an extra TV set and an old school boombox from the 90s taking up space on a rusty old metal storage self which he found at a junkyard. Somehow he displayed a vintage map of New York City during the 18th century. The young Guardian had an interesting and eccentric taste of trinkets and antiques.

However, Jack owned some thing more precious and dear to him than the Super Nintendo game console that he had stored away in his office's closet. At the far corner of the room, not far from his desk, stood an old Colonial armoire. It's golden-brown square body had two double doors and two drawers at the bottom. Jack remembered the summer when Elsa helped him buy it at a street fair. She acknowledged him that the furniture came from the Colonial times because of the simple design and efficient functionality. The Colonists didn't have IKEA at the time. They weren't worried about how their furnitures looked like, they were busy fighting for their freedom at the time. Though bringing up the topic of Colonial America, Elsa remembered the stories about Jack's adventures, especially where and when he was born. The young man was three-hundred years after all. She sometimes asked him about certain historical events that happened in time. Jack was absolutely a walking historian that witness history for centuries!

However, when it came to talking about the Colonial era in the New World, it just caused his face to cast a bittersweet look. His sapphire eyes became dull to gleam away this sad shade of blue. The young man's dark-brown eyebrows narrowed down, squinting his forehead.

Inside that armoire stored away a crisp clean army robe fit for a general. Its royal blue fabric was the same shade of blue from Jack's old hoodie. Whenever he looked at the robe just dragged him back to that particular summer that he'll never forget. His finger traced over the stitch marks that were sewn back together after a long battle between snow monsters and a mad man who wanted to bring the Earth back to the Ice Age.

Jack pulled up his desk chair and sat down, slouching, while holding up the envelope in the air, playfully looking through it. Then he ripped the side of it, pulled out the letter, and he silently read the letter from his old long time friend:

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I hope you're doing well and I know you have been busy with your new life. I know, I see you everyday._

Jack paused for moment after reading the first few sentences that Mani wrote in black ink, neatly hand-written which he assumed came from a fancy pen.

This guy is a stalker. Well, duh, he's the freaking Moon! Jack commented.

 _You're probably wondering why I wrote to you out of the blue. I would like to inform you of a recent event that happened two weeks ago. Please don't be alarmed of what I'm about to say. Two weeks ago, the Great Book called Avalon has been stolen. During this event, as you must know, four of my best Guardians disappeared after the incident. According to my guards from the Island of Beginnings, informed me that they might had been kidnapped at the same the Avalon was stolen._

 _Please if you have the time, I would like to discuss with you about some urgent matters by this week. How's tomorrow before noon sounds for you?_

Jack finished reading Mani's letter after looking at the address. All carefully written down as if it was the most significant part of the entire letter.

The young Guardian let out a tired sigh and returned the folded letter back inside. Jack stored the envelope underneath his lamp stand before shutting off the light. With the light of moon slipping through his office window, Jack gazed up to see his old friend looking straight down at him.

After looking both ways of incoming traffic, he casually walked across the street to a local park at the center of a busy business district of the city. While following the gravelstone pathway, he soon noticed a lonely old man in a soft yellow tone polo shirt and freshly iron pressed beige slacks. Though Jack couldn't see his face because of the man's hat, the elderly man's body language and appearance gave the young man a clue of the old man's identity.

"Mani?" Jack called out the man's name in a polite tone.

The man slowly looked up to see Jack standing in front of him.

"Jack, you came!" Mani said happily.

"Well, you asked me to." Jack walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bench.

"Still sassy, but, obedient as always I see." Mani chuckled.

Jack looked at the small elderly man, noticing how his body structure outweigh him. Mani's feet barely touched the ground while Jack's did. Mani knew Jack has grown over the years and the changes kept on appearing before his very eyes.

"So what's in the brown bag?" Jack saw a bag by Mani's side, sleeping underneath the man's arm.

Mani looked down. "Oh this thing." He placed the bag on his lap before carefully opening it. "It's just old bread for the birds." Jack glimpse at the bag and then went back to staring at crowded river of people walking up and down the sidewalks across the street. "Sadly, none of them has flew over here yet. Strange isn't?"

Jack looked at Mani with one of his eyebrows raised. "Please don't tell me the birds in the city has gone missing too. I am not into rescue missions anymore, you know that." Mani chuckled. "No, I'm serious Mani. Please no more rescue missions."

"As much I want to apologize Jack, but, I can't guarantee that." Mani bluntly said.

The young Guardian saw the Man of the Moon looking up at the sky with a quiet and stirn expression on his face. He saw him silently watching the clouds not moving across the sky like they were waterlily pads on a quiet pond.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked with patients in his voice.

"As much I want to send other Guardians to do it, I know in my heart and mind you would be the best choice for his mission." Mani looked at Jack with confidences in his eyes.

"You want me to go retrieve a book?" Jack sounded unimpressed, hardly had the expression to feel a bit honored about how Mani relied on him to do the job.

"You know it's not 'just a book' it's 'the book.' The book of Avalon."

"Yeah, of course I know what it is. The book that held everything about the Guardianship." Jack crossed his arms and lean back on his seat.

"And you know what happens if it gets into the wrong hands right?" Mani's eyes shifted, casting a concern look which Jack began to notice. The sound of the old man's voice became worried and fearful of what's to come.

"Basically someone would destroy it?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Mani shook his head. "No far worst than that. The information in that book can change or destroy time itself. The book holds records of not only all the Guardians on Earth, but, significant events in time that shaped both the Guardians and humans history. Imagine what would happen if someone erased someone's history."

"Sounds like the book is more of a weapon than a token of remembrance. It can completely kill someone. Well in a silent way. Like a fart." Jack said in a serious tone.

However, his statement wasn't serious enough for Mani to take it as an observation, but, thought of it as a joke. As a result, the old man had the urge to slap Jack at the back of his head for making a obnoxious remark.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jack asked, rubbing the back of his head while looking around the park, hoping no one saw him.

"For not taking his matter seriously. Getting erased in time is serious talk! It's far worse than the children of the Earth not believing in you."

Mani's last statement caused the stubborn guardian to straighten himself up. The idea of people stop believing in a Guardian can be the scariest thing any of them would face. However, it would be different situation for Jack. He's actually half-human after all, what would happen to him if he gets killed during a mission?

"This only applies to Guardians right?" Jack asked. Mani shook his head. "Whoever has this book can erase non-Guardians too?"

Mani nodded. "They can erase anyone from existing. Your family, your friends, your loved ones, anyone."

"This is like the ultimate blackmail weapon. Forget social media. This can completely kill off anyone just from the stroke of the pen. Wait that book comes with a pen to write on right?" Just as Jack was about to finish speaking he saw Mani lifting his hand in air. "Easy Mani! I wasn't joking around." He quickly jumped off the bench before the man could hit him again. "I just want to know how the book works."

The old man looked up at Jack, dead straight in the eyes. He jumped off his seat and began walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

Mani didn't verbally responded but signaled him to follow him down a pathway that led them to a pond at the heart of the park. The old man told Jack to look at the water. A small ripple began to appear, like a TV screen that was slowly projecting little animated images.

"You know you can give me the summary about how the book works?" Jack advised Mani.

The old man placed one of his fingers on his mouth, asking the annoying silver haired man to be quiet and just watch the story unfold before him. After watching animated figures moving around the water like chess pieces on a chess board retelling an ancient story, Jack gain a better understanding of why Avalon is significant to the Guardianship.

"So basically, any immortals can rewrite history. They have the power to control time?" Jack saw the figures slowly disappearing.

"Not actually. _Your_...I mean the original writer made it complex and difficult for anyone to just have the intention to write something on the book." Mani began to explain.

"What do you mean?" Jack quirked an eyebrow when he heard Mani briefing saying 'your.'

"What is it you don't understand my young Guardian?" Mani smiled at him.

"What do you mean 'your?' Is there something you need to tell me?" Jack asked him.

"Of course! I want you to go retrieve Avalon." Mani bluntly asked him. The jolly old man straighten his clothing, wiping away the dirt and grass blades on his slacks while lifting himself up with Jack's help.

"That's not what I meant." Jack sounded slightly disappointed. "What happened to those Guardians which you mentioned?"

"I told you. They were kidnapped by the thief who was after Avalon." Mani explained.

"Who were they then?" Jack waited for a response from Mani, but, all the old man showed was his thin eyebrows narrowed down with a glimmer of sorrow in his eyes. From the look on Mani's face, Jack right away knew. "Are you damn serious? You sent them to do that kind of mission? The four of them have very important jobs to do than to watch over an ancient book!"

Mani saw a frustrated young man walking back and forth with his hands formed into a fist. "Jack it's alright. They're experienced fighters. They know what they're doing in situations like this."

While Mani was telling the truth, Jack paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder to see Mani standing behind the water. The old man wasn't the only figure he saw standing by the pond, he somehow spotted a floating figure in black with red eyes beaming straight at him. He narrowed his sapphire eyes at the figure to get a clearer look. Suddenly the figure's black skin was slowly stripping away, revealing it's disgusting pale-grey scaled skin. Jack's eyes widen, realizing he remembered that figure from his nightmares. The demonic image of himself cast a sinister grin on his face, revealing monstrous sharp set of teeth.

A trail of chills crawled up Jack's spine and jolted the back of his head. A sensation which Jack never felt before.

"Jack, are you alright?"

With the sound of Mani's voice, the young Guardian closed his eyes and slowly opened them, hoping the demon was just an illusion and completely go away. Well, his wish came true. Jack looked over Mani's shoulders and no longer saw the demonic figure.

"Yeah." Jack responded in a husky, dry throat tone. "I'm fine."

"Alright then. Have you made your decision?" Mani asked, patiently waiting for Jack answer.

Jack looked up at the sky and watched the clouds moving ever so slowly like the world suddenly stopped. Nothing in motion high above the skyscrapers, but, down below, everything was fine - nothing changed. Jack looked around his surroundings, the feeling of being the only one noticing and feeling that something bad was about to happen was a lonely and frightful sensation. The people in the city were simply blinded - not knowing what's in store for them except Mani and Jack.

It was a similar sensation Jack felt for centuries, isolation and solitude. The downside of being a part of the Guardianship. Even though he was protecting and watching over the children of Earth, he never received any appreciation or even a little recognition.

"If I go find my friends, I can get Avalon too. They should be in the same place. That would make my mission easier." Jack explained to Mani.

"If only that was simple. But, that isn't the case." Mani replied.

"What do you mean?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

Mani let out a sigh and went on explaining what had happened on the night the book was being stolen and how the Big Four was kidnapped.

"Then how did you know the book wasn't actually stolen but somehow magically flew away from danger." Jack went back to walking around. "And seriously? The book was separated into pieces and the only way to get it back was to find all three of them?" He sounded annoyed.

The old man let out another sigh and snapped his fingers until an old sword magically appeared in front of him. Jack walked up to him, recognizing who the sword belonged to.

"North used this to break it free. When the book is in danger, someone must break it in order to trigger it's protection spell." Mani explained.

"You call that a protection spell?" Jack sounded unimpressed.

" _Your_...I mean! I didn't design the book or cast the spell." Mani's face turned a shade of red at the edge of his chubby cheeks.

"There you go again! Saying that word. You definitely hiding something from me." Jack pointed out.

Mani ignored Jack's comment. "Now please, will you take this mission?"

Jack took a moment to think before quickly replying back. He let out a tired sigh. "Let me think about this first. If that is alright with you?"

Mani nodded. "Of course. I'll give 24 hours to think about it. Then you need to tell me if you accept it. Also if you need someone to talk to you about something. I'm here for you."

Jack slightly widen his eyes, but, he played it cool and simply nodded his head.

* * *

After spending the entire day outside, enjoying a summer day, Jack was glad to be back home. He felt a little bit relaxed, the tension in his body, mind, and soul was slowly disappearing away, but not at a rapid pace which he wanted. The sound of the TV playing in the background was just white noise through Jack's ears. He wasn't paying attention to the news report about the minor crimes happening in the city. As for Elsa, Jack was doing the same to her. His mind was so far away, he only picked up a few words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Royal...Anna...Ball...Court...New...Power…" That's all Jack heard during the last few minutes.

From the look in his eyes, he was stuck staring at the pasta sauce that Elsa was cooking for dinner. His sapphire eyes were glued at the red tomato liquid, calmly settled in a silver-metal sauce pan. Down below were patches of herbs and the salt and pepper had already dissolved.

The sensation of falling into deep was inside his mind.

"Jack?" Elsa called out his name. But, Jack didn't respond right away. The blonde tried again, this time walking over to where Jack was standing. "Hey, are you okay?"

With the touch of Elsa's hand, Jack flinched a bit, not too much to show he was in shock, but, Elsa noticed the slightest move. The young man looked over his shoulders to see his girlfriend's crystal blue eyes looking so concerned and worried at him.

"Yeah, I am. Just slightly sleepy that's all." He smiled, tiredly.

Elsa returned a soft smile before reaching over to peak a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry for making you tired today. I'll try to slow down. How about we have a lazy day tomorrow?" Jack nodded his head quietly. "Great." She replied.

When Elsa went back to checking the pot of water, waiting for it to start boiling before dropping in the pasta, she saw Jack going back to staring at the saucepan.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Elsa asked him again.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, nothing to worry about." He noticed her facial expression never changed. So he quickly changed the subject by pointing the pile of parenting magazines at the edge of the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "So what are those for?" He smiled back at her.

Elsa looked over her shoulders and saw the colorful magazines with photogenic people ranging from families of different sizes and backgrounds smiling at the camera. "Oh those. They're for a project on building several homes upstate for new parents or families that are buying their first house. Eco-friendly homes in an affordable price. I was asked to help out and design one of them."

It was a pleasant sight through Jack's eyes to see Elsa acting so passionately over something she enjoyed doing. Even though, she carried the responsibility to watch and rule over a kingdom, Elsa was the type who still managed to practice her passion whenever she had the free time.

"That sounds awesome, Els. I know you'll create something amazing!" Jack walked over and peek a kiss on her Elsa's cheek and gave her a warm embrace.

" _Takk_ (Thanks)," Elsa giggled while thanking him in her mother's tongue.

" _Vær så god_ (You're welcome)." Jack replied back. Elsa looked up to see his charming eyes and lopsided grin. "Yeah I have been practicing. It's not there yet, but, I'm getting there…"

Just when Jack was about to talk some more, he was briefly interrupted by Elsa sealing a kiss on his lips. The silver-haired man had line of red across his face while his ears were turning red as well. After a brief moment, Elsa slowly backed away after Jack slowly removing his arms around her body and went back to cooking.

From the look on Elsa's face with a coe smile and happy eyes glimmering underneath the kitchen light, Jack knew she was happy for him and always will be.

When their meal was finally done cooking, the couple set up their small square dining table. Izo had a spring in his little feet while helping out Jack and Elsa with the plates and spoon. Unfortunately, they were planning to eat outside in the terrace today, wanting to see the city streets come to life during the night, but they had to change plans.

While the two were hurrying home from the local groceries store with no umbrella with them, Jack and Elsa had to run in the rain. Though Jack noticed the large army of clouds flying over the city during his meeting with Mani, Elsa predicted it would be raining that afternoon, but, Jack thought she was bluffing. Just from the smell and how the wind was picking up, Elsa knew a storm was coming.

Even though it was quarter to seven down in the island, the skyscrapers came alive with their lights turning on during a cloudy dark rainy night. The sound of wet roads being disturbed by incoming traffic from people rushing home and vehicles driving by.

"Do you miss the quiet sound of Arendelle at night?" Jack asked Elsa who was leaning against the doorframe of the terrence's slide in doors.

Elsa looked over to see him placing their dinner onto the center of the table. Jack met her eyes with a smile on his face.

"The castle is the only place I know is very quiet throughout the day. But it can get a bit loud during the events we host throughout the year. I believe Arendelle is always alive everyday." Elsa explained.

Jack noticed the sadness coming out of Elsa's lips and eyes. From the look of things, he tried his best to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe you should think of ways to improve the lifestyle in the castle," Jack suggested.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jack gave her the gesture to ask her to come and sit down. "Well how about letting the staff bring along or let their family visit. Especially the ones who as little kids. Kids can make a place very lively. Trust me, I see it everyday." Jack smiled.

The idea simply cast a pleasant smile on the young regal queen's face. A playful trail of thoughts began to run freely inside Elsa's mind. She pictured her staff happily working where she saw their families being in one place. Soon she began to list ideas and talked them over with Jack who stuffed his face with a spoonful of pasta.

"That's not a bad idea. But how is my security team going to like it. You know how they are." Elsa explained.

Jack remembered the time he was first mistaken by a weird stranger walking into the castle all casually like he's part of the royal family, which he was, but, a few of the security personals didn't know. Good thing, Elsa's new head of security was briefed with the young queen on who was Jack London Frost. 'Silver Fish' was his new nickname from which the new head of security called him for a guy who had silver-white hair and was a sneaky person for slipping through security.

"Well it gives them something to do. Like keep an eye on the little ones while their mom and dad work." Jack added while talking with his mouth full.

Elsa handed him a napkin to remove a stain of tomato sauce off his face. "You mean 'babysit.'"

"More like 'be able to protect very important people during a certain period of time during a regular full or part time shift' should be in the job objective for the guards." Jack laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes. "What? That sounded pretty cool, important and fancy at the same time." He shrugged.

"But the idea of having little feet and smiles roaming around the castle does sounds nice." Elsa said casually while playing around with her food.

Izo and Jack looked at each other, exchanging confused expressions. After a minute, it took Izo to realize what the queen was trying to say. Jack whispered at him to tell him what she was trying to talk about. The little dragon shook head and tilt down Jack's head so he can whisper into his ears.

"She's talking about kids." Izo explained.

"Uh yeah, I know she's talking about them." Jack rolled his eyes.

"She meant 'kids kids.' Like…" Izo sat back down on his chair and performed a quick gesture for Jack to see. He simply rolled out his hands, create a gesture around his chubby belly, illustrating as if he had a round belly.

Jack's face slowly became red and his throat slightly became dry. "Um okay. But, we're not even married. Well now we're not...But...I am planning on asking her soon."

"Didn't you two talked about this?" Izo quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but, that was awhile back." Jack informed him.

He looked across the table and Elsa quickly caught his stare with her gorgeous crystal blue eyes. She smiled back at him like it was her favorite thing to do.

"Besides this crazy fun idea of ours, how was your meeting with Mani?" She asked him.

"Oh it was nothing much really. He was checking on me and keeping me in the loop of things that's all." Jack replied before taking another spoonful of pasta.

"Anything not classified?" She smiled.

Jack laughed. "Nah just boring job reports."

The lie that slipped out of his mouth just tasted absolutely sour which formed knots inside his stomach - giving him an aching sensation inside. Even though he promised himself to stop lying to his loved ones. But, he was simply lying to himself. By calling himself a man of his words, more like a man behind his lies.

* * *

When Elsa and Izo went to bed, Jack was the only one awake. He turned to his side to see his sleeping lover's face, an angel in peace with her fair porcelain skin touching the soft pillow and sheets. He wanted to quietly pull himself closer to her but there was something in his mind that prevented him from sleeping.

He shifted to his side, staring at the wall at the opposite side of his bedroom. The sound of raining touching his window, the rattling sound didn't help him go into a deep slumber but into another restless trance.

Without thinking another second, he lifted himself up and walked out of his room. He tip toed quietly to his office and turned on his desk lamp.

"Now where did I last put that thing?" He asked himself.

The silver haired man moved away some of the clutter on his desk until he found the thing he was looking for.

"Ah here you are." Jack picked up a silver-black colored tablet with a simple black Apple logo at the back of it. When Jack pressed the power button, a small red battery appeared on the screen before going back to sleep. "Great when was the last time I charged this?"

Jack let out an annoyed grunt while reaching over to one of the drawers on his desk. Soon he found the right charger and plugged it into one of the walls before plugging his iPad. He had to wait until the device came back to life after a minute of waiting.

When Jack saw the screen brightening up, he reach for it and began looking for a certain app on his home screen. After a couple of swipes he pressed on an app that had a snow globe logo. This wasn't any ordinary app, not those addicting tab and selecting games dealing with candies or angry cartoon birds. It was a complex virtual map of North's workshop.

After studying several floor plans of the massive architecture, he found the right room he was searching for.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming to find you." He whispered quietly.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating and being M.I.A. for a long time. I had to take care of my personal life before working on my writing projects. Hopefully, this year I can keep up with my writing. I want to thank for those who recently began to read this story and thank those who has stuck around. Thank you so much!**


	7. Google Doesn't Have This

**Chapter Rated: T - Minor Violence**

* * *

She was gorgeous from head to toe. And, deep inside, she was an angel through his sapphire eyes. Jack quietly moved in closer where Elsa was lying. He caressed her face affectionately while casting a loving smile on his pale skin face. The way his hand smoothly glided across her porcelain skin, a gentle touch from him didn't disturb her from her long slumber.

"Tell me again how a woman like you ended up being with a man like me?" Jack quietly asked, not expecting Elsa to reply back.

His eyes couldn't stop looking at her, not the slightest urge to remove his longing gaze - noticing how Elsa's platinum blonde freely cascaded behind her back and shoulders.

Jack let out a soft chuckle. "Then again, you probably will tell me the same answer as usual." He gently combed away a few strain of Elsa's face - wanting a better view of her peaceful face.

"But, I bet you're curious too. How can someone like me ended up falling for a person like you?" Jack paused. He saw one of Elsa's hand, opened, lying calmly against her pillow, looking for someone to hold onto. Without hesitating, he placed his hand on her's. His finger quietly moved around, trying to slide inside the space between Elsa's finger - intertwining his fingers with her's.

"I know I told you a million times the same answer, but, I'll never change my answer." He squeezed her hand.

Throughout the years they spent together was an unbelievable journey. And yet, they cannot imagine being with someone else. Two different worlds, that magically came together during a time when the Earth was in need. Of course, the young Guardian was given an assignment to go into hiding for eight years while living like a human.

Something Jack never knew his life would change once again all because of love.

"What if I wasn't a Guardian, maybe someone who was normal. No powers at all, would you still love me? Would I still be the same as I am today?" Jack began to question himself. "But, you tend to accept people whoever they are. As long they held good intentions, loyalty, and honesty-"

When Jack was about to say something more, he paused over the sound of Elsa slightly murmuring to herself, her body casual moved a bit until she felt comfortable once again. As she became quiet once more, Jack let out a sigh.

He moved in a little more closer and gently placed a kiss on Elsa's forehead before laying back down. "From the Earth and to the Moon, I will always love you. When the sun rise up and when it sets, I will always be there for you. Right by your side." Jack finished off his small speech by squeezing Elsa's hand.

When he decided to go back to sleep, Elsa began to slowly open her eyes, revealing that gorgeous pair of crystal blue orbs gleaming at him.

"Hey good morning," Jack smiled, whispering softly.

"Good morning." Elsa replied back in sleepy voice. "Were you talking in your sleep again?" She asked him while letting out a yawn.

"No, why do you ask?" Jack questioned.

"You sure? I thought I heard your voice a few minutes ago. Something about the moon and the sun. I don't know." Elsa stared longfully at Jack, soon to notice to see his hand holding onto her's. "Were you up before me?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah."

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Elsa paused. "Was I snoring?" She gasped.

Jack chuckled again. "No and not really. Your snoring isn't that bad. But you definitely do." He smiled. "I just woke up from a dream that's all."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow."What kind of dream?"

"Oh it was nothing really. All I remembered was something about reading a book." Jack bluntly answered, slightly lying between his teeth. "Should we get out of bed and start the day?"

Elsa shook her head, moving herself a little bit closer to Jack, while wrapping her arms around his waist. The blonde squeezed him tightly until her face was squashed against his bare chest while settling her head on the crook of Jack's neck. "Maybe we should stay in bed a little bit longer, can we please?" Elsa replied back in the most adorable whining tone.

Jack laughed. "Wow when did you start acting like your sister?" The blonde let out a grunt before letting her hands run free across Jack's side, tickling the young man until he begged her to stop. "You know I was just kidding." He chuckled.

The playful Guardian looked down to see her slowly going back to sleep. He gave in and slowly went back to sleep too after kissing the top of her head - embracing her warmth, never letting her go.

* * *

A small square of butter was tossed onto a medium size omelette pan, heated and ready for the cube to melt onto the black metal surface. Elsa grabbed a wooden spoon from across kitchen counter. The blonde took the bowl of beaten eggs from her side and let the yellow liquid cascade like a free falling waterfall onto the pan. The pan sizzled when the liquid hit surface and the butter bubbled, mixing with the layer of eggs. Her hand still holding onto the spoon as she waited for the best time to flip the flat yellow pancake.

She looked up for moment when she heard the sound of a sleeping giant letting out a loud yawn which she heard from down the hallway.

From around the corner, Jack walked into the kitchen. With his silver hair not yet combed, he approached her with a sluggish, zombie-like walk until he accidently tripped over a misplaced soccer ball which a little dragon somehow forgot to put away. Good thing the young Guardian still have some of his agilities. Gracefully pushing himself back up from the ground, before falling flat face onto the floor.

Jack let out a satisfying sigh. Elsa let out a chuckle after watching him act like a fool in the morning.

"Good morning again, sleepyhead." Elsa greeted Jack before going back to cooking an omelette for three. "Hey do you mind toasting a few slices of bread?" She asked him nicely.

Jack nodded. "Sure thing, chef!" He smiled back at her, where Elsa rolled her eyes in return.

Izo ended up setting up the kitchen table placing the place-mats and utensils, while Elsa came along with the plates and the dishes. Lastly Jack brought the cups, for their drinks and more small dishes they wanted to have during that hour.

"So what are we going to do today?" Elsa asked Jack while helping herself to a piece of toast.

"We can do something for a few hours like go for a walk or museum." Jack replied back while pouring a cup of coffee for himself. But he was stopped by Izo when the little dragon handed him a cup of tea instead. The young man narrowed his eyebrows at him, but, accepted his trade.

"A few hours? Do you have something to do today?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, trying to not sound to noisy with her boyfriend's work.

"I just need to head to North's Workshop today." Jack looked up and saw Elsa's eyes staring back at him, a serious look on her face, somewhat puzzled about the sudden news. "It's nothing that crazy, I just need to get some important information on some stuff." He said bluntly, this time not saying a lie, but, making it sound so encrypted that no one in the room understood, except him.

Elsa never removed the serious expression on her face. The regal queen was just quiet for a brief moment which caused Jack and Izo to feel a bit worried and intimidated at the sudden gesture.

"How long are you going to be there?" She asked him, trying to sound cool and collective, but, deep inside she was a bit worried about him.

Since yesterday, she noticed Jack wasn't acting like himself lately, he usually had a smile on his face. And the recent talk with Mani suddenly caused things to look worst.

"Hopefully it will take me only for a day. I'll be back first thing tomorrow." Jack smiled back at her with a reassuring smile.

Elsa silently looked at Jack's smile, as much as she admired his positivity and optimism, the young man never failed to light up the room with his signature charming smile. But strangely, this time, she hardly had the notion to smile back at him. A strange vibe is slowly creeping behind her, a feeling which was sending her a wave of anxiety - assuming something terrible to going to separate Jack away from her.

"Elsa-"

The young queen snapped away from her trance when she heard Jack's calling our her name. She saw him having his hands wrapped around his cup, sitting straight up on his chair, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"Are you alright? If this small trip is bothering you, I can set it aside or ask Mani to let someone else do it." Jack suggested.

Elsa shook her head. "Um, yes I am alright, but, of course not. You shouldn't deny Mani's request. I know it happened all of a sudden, but, you shouldn't neglect your duties and I truly understand." The blonde slowly cast a smile, stretching from ear to ear, even though it was somewhat painful for her to show.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, surprised to hear that Elsa actually approved his mission, let alone giving him permission to go. Though they're a couple, they had to make compromises - set out diplomatic deals on anything to keep their relationship healthy and alive. Hopefully the occasional little arguments doesn't evolved into fights where they hardly speak or see each other for several days. The two already had their fair shares of fights in the past and none of them wanted to relive those days.

"If you say so, then thank you." Jack reached for Elsa's hand, funny how it was her left hand and gave it a soft squeeze. His sapphire eyes looked down and focused at her elegant fingers, searching for that one finger that would hopefully someday carry a special ring.

"You're welcome, dear. Now you should finish up your breakfast and start packing for your trip as soon as possible." Elsa acknowledged.

Jack laughed. "Will do! And don't worry I already did, I will be bringing a backpack with one spare outfit if I need to change into something more warm or durable for the weather up in the Arctic." The young Guardian took a big bite of his toast.

"Don't forget to bring along a first aid kit with you, extra water and snacks. How about food and place to sleep on?" Elsa asked him.

"It's only for one day. I have those teleporting globes to take me there, remember? Plus, I bet the old jolly man has tons of food and guest rooms with at least a bed inside." Jack chuckled.

This isn't the couple's, first rodeo when it came to "business trips." Their jobs definitely required them to travel outside of their home and workplace. It was in their job descriptions, of course.

"Fine that's alright with me then. Just stay away from trouble." Elsa gave Jack a wink before taking a bite of her omelet, casting away the sudden tension between the two. However, there was still that tiny knot inside the pit of her stomach, her anxiety slowly building up making her uneasy at the moment.

"I won't guarantee that." Jack chuckled, seeing Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Philip and I still have a score to settle. He's winning by the way."

"Remind me again why you two are doing this silly nonsense?" Izo finally joined in the conversation after tasting Jack's bittersweet coffee.

Jack went on telling the two of an old game he used to play with one of North's yeti where he had to quietly sneak into the workshop without being detected. But with Philip acting like a guard dog, the two created the situation into a game. So far, Philip has caught Jack sneaking in more than expected without North's permission.

After breakfast, Jack went into his office and gathered his belongings. A packed backpack was leaning against his desk where he last placed it. Along with his backpack was his old staff which he used to carry throughout this adventures. The young Guardian changed into a suitable outfit for the journey, a navy blue army jacket with four pockets on the front. Along with dark brown cargo pants and matching colored military boots. He wore his signature blue hoodie underneath the jacket before walking out.

The couple said their goodbyes while embracing each other for a brief moment. Jack asked Izo to watch over the place while looking after Elsa while he's gone. His loyal companion honored the job and promised him that he would do his best.

Jack settled his backpack behind his back while one of hand was holding his staff - he took out a small snow globe from inside his jacket. He tossed it onto the wooden floor of his living room and suddenly a white worm hole, a special portal for teleportation. All Jack had to do was to think of that particular place and he would be there in seconds. But there was a catch, the portals have to be connected to places that are registered under the Guardianship - no connection to places where there are heavy human populations unless it's listed under the organization. So, you can travel to London in the blink of an eye, but, Rio de Janiero still needs to be listed by the Guardians.

"See you guys later." Jack waved goodbye to Elsa and Izo.

"Come back home soon! Stay safe. I love you," Elsa shouted over the loud gust of wind swirling around the portal.

"Will do! I love you too!" Jack smiled.

After a brief minute, the Guardian disappeared into the portal, sucking him inside leaving without a trace.

* * *

Jack needed more practice. Even though he traveled a bunch of times with those magical teleporting snow globes, he ends up landing either a few miles away or not even close to his planned destination. For example, he had to visit a town somewhere in the Middle East where it was expecting snow up in the mountains. However, one of his snow globes weren't working properly and ended up sending him somewhere in the deserts of Jordan. There was also the time he was given an urgent message from one of his sprites that it was snowing in the Amazon rainforest - how crazy is that? He assumed that he would land somewhere safe, but, like before, he ended up somewhere ridiculous. How's landing into the Amazon river sounds?

"Ugh not again," Jack grunted. The young Guardian picking himself up from the snowy ground after emerging out of the portal and not expecting to be falling onto a blanket of snow. "Jeez, is it just me or am I becoming less of a Guardian everyday." He questioned himself.

The portals can be unpredictable and the inner forces inside them can lead a Guardian to lose their balance, visionary for a small moment, nausea, and other things which others don't want to share. Overall, teleporting through those snow globes isn't too exciting and cool as it looks.

Jack stood on the edge of a cliff with a spectacular view of the snowy landscape of the Arctic Circle. In the distance, he spotted North's Workshop on the cliffside of a mountain not far where he stood. Of course it looked like a hop and skip away, but, more like a few miles away.

"Well, I know I might be a little bit rusty, but, here goes." He looked down below again after taking a deep breath. The edge of the mountain he stood on had a deep abyss that led to who know's where. It was pitch black down there and Jack had no intention to go down there anytime soon.

He grabbed his wooden sheppard staff tightly before feeling a familiar sensation he longed for years. When he heard the quiet howl of wind flying by, he knew it was his chance to catch the unexpected gust of air. Without wasting any time, he rode on the wave of wind as it swiftly guided him across the miles of wintry landscape from down below.

When Jack was close to the Workshop, the wind slowly descending him down to land somewhere away from the wintery wasteland. Unlike the teleporting snow globes, the wind were a clever one that simply dropped Jack not at the front but at the back of the place. The reindeer station where North and sled takes off.

He waved goodbye to the passing gust of wind before sneaking into the long wide tunnel where a pack of elves and yetis were working. A few of them were tending the reindeers, the golden team which every children knew about, especially the famous one with the red nose. While the rest of the workers, were either cleaning up the place or rearranging things. Overall, North assigned his workers to keep themselves busy while he was gone, or in recent events, kidnapped and kept hostage.

"Gotta find where that underground library is," Jack reached into his backpack and pulled out his tablet. With one swipe of his finger, the screen slowly became alive and revealed a 3D hologram of North's entire workshop.

Jack tapped one area on the virtual floorplan to zoom in closer to a hidden door not far from where he stood. The door was located down a hallway outside from the station which will and hopefully take him straight to the belly of the workshop.

Before exiting out, he double checked his surrounding before sneaking away, not wanting to attract any attention. When the coast was clear, he swiftly left the room and ran down a hallway that hardly had anything except a few furnitures scattered about. Some places in the workshop was more like a disorganized furniture warehouse.

"I think this is the one," Jack paused, standing in front of a wall with a hidden door behind it. He placed his hand over the small switch that was hiding behind a lamp. His hand pulled down the lamp and slowly the wall began to separate, splitting into two, revealing a dark tunnel. "Well here goes." Jack took out his phone and turned on the flashlight feature to give him some light to see.

He walked down inside to spot some remains of candle lamps at each wall that were used to light the way. With all the years of being isolated from the people above, only a few knew about the hidden library that slept underneath the floors of the workshop. Of course North built this hidden interior place, but, no one, including Jack knew why. What did the Guardian of Wonders hidden away?

"North needs to hire an army of housekeepers down here," Jack said while combing away a wall of spider webs that blocked his way.

Jack shined his smartphone's flashlight from side to side, studying the dim lighted narrow room with great concentration. He kept on walking until he spotted something shining from afar. He didn't rush towards it because he didn't know how stable the underground structure was.

"This might be the place." Jack saw a glimpse of two glowing door handles. He took a couple steps back and shined his phone high above his head. The circular shape beaming from his phone cast a light to reveal the old handcrafted metal double doors.

The young Guardian let out a wolf whistle, pausing to admired the beautiful craftsmanship. "Don't know if North design these or not, but, Elsa would be impressed."

He reached for one of the door handles and gradually pulled the door. But, it took him a few tries to get it to at least open, a crack to be exact because of the heavy metal causing the door to be difficult to open. Jack managed to slip through the crack of the doorway without any trouble. When he made it inside, it was nothing but pitch black, nothing but, darkness - a sight he couldn't stand.

The only thing that didn't made himself lonely at all, was the small pedestal at the far center standing quietly alone in the dark. Just a small beaming of light erecting from the surface was his source of extra light.

"That must be the switch." Before approaching to the pedestal, Jack closed the door behind him.

With his boots carefully moving across the cold brick stone floor, he reached to the pedestal without any problem at all. He paused for a moment to admire the strange writing and imagery on an actual old marble stone stand.

"Huh, I didn't see this stuff on my tablet. Then again, researching this stuff online won't exist. Google doesn't have this." Jack placed his staff down, making it lean against the pedestal as he reached for his tablet from his backpack.

He exited out of the app that revealed North's workshop and opened up another app where he stored some notes and a few articles about the hidden library. There were a few information about the place ranging from how it was built to who built it. But, nothing on why it was built. Jack's main mission was to find something to help him find his friends.

"Maybe I should find something about Avalon too. Then again, finding anything to build at least a tracking spell or a device to find Guardians would be the key." Jack told himself while swiping through a library of sketches, hoping to find any information about the writing and images on the pedestal.

Everything on the stand was foreign to Jack, the only thing that caught his attention was a blue glowing crystal at the center of the pedestal.

"Bingo," Jack was excited to find at least a sketch of the blue crystal and few written information from his tablet. He tapped on the hand written note:

 _A token of remembrance - the one who held light for everyone to see through the darkness. Who never left anyone behind in time of evil. With one stroke of his beaming heart, a silent man with many strengths. His light will continue to glow._

Jack let out a sigh. He tried to find more information but there wasn't any more besides the translation of what's written on the pedestal. "This library better not house a dead body inside. Because that would be nasty and I'm not in the mood to star in the next Indiana Jones movie."

The young Guardian stared back at the blue crystal until a jolt of pain began to pinch the edges of his brain, bothering his nerves until he no longer could endure the pain which led him to fall onto his knees. Dropping everything to the ground. The pain was starting to cause him to yell in pain, the sound was eerie to the point his cry echoed through the darkness of the room.

"This gotta stop." He tried to stand up, but, the pain caused him to be weak, but, he managed to at least reach for his staff. While reaching for it, the sound of voices began to buzz around his mind, either they were stuck inside his head or was it coming from around the room. There was no way it could have been the wind, Jack commented while finally grabbing hold of his staff.

When he looked up, his eyes widen - seeing a pair of beaming red eyes staring down at him while seeing a hand wrapped around the top of his staff. A silhouetted figure in black was slightly outlined in blue light to reveal as if it was one of Jack's shadows hovering over him.

"Nothing again," Jack said, being speechless to see that demonic figure again. Without holding back, he tried his best to stand up to the demon. "What do you want from me?!"

This time the figure just stood there until Jack stopped taunting it. "What do you want!" Jack shouted.

But, the figure replied back with a smirk on its face, stretched from ear to ear, in a mischievous way. With its eyes still beaming in the most menacing glare, it let out a devilish laugh until it decided to fly high above - swirling around the blue lightbeam until it swooped down to fly through Jack's body. The ghostly figure slipped through the frighten Guardian who held his hands up to protect him from any attack.

With his eyes closed for a quick second, he waits for a moment until he no longer heard the voices inside his mind. Jack slowly reopened his eyes to once again only see the pedestal still shining like a lighthouse in the night.

"There gotta be a way to stop these hallucinations." He let out grunt after getting himself back off the ground. "But first I need to look for those information." When he used the pedestal to help himself get off the floor, one of his hands slip and accidentally touched the blue crystal.

In a matter of seconds, the entire room was illuminated until there wasn't any spot of darkness. The stream of blue light began to illustrate columns, balconies and grand arch ways until the wave of blue faded away to reveal actual real life architecture. High above where Jack stood was a huge glass chandelier that was lighten up with the same source of blue crystals. Illuminating the entire library in the most calming and peaceful color tone to put anyone at ease. The library was two stories high with an endless rows of bookshelves as tall as the average street light. Inside each shelves was a mixture of printed media - books, scrolls, piles of folders which held some important information. Though the place did look like mess and disorganized, there bond to be the information which Jack seeked for.

"Jeez North, when was the last time you cleaned this place?" Jack began to gather his belongings before heading down to one of the rows of bookshelves.

While walking pass several broken down shelves where an avalanche of books were stacked up to the prim, without any love to organize the area, Jack went searching for several documents. But, in the distance, stood a mysterious figure hiding between a couple of bookshelves away where Jack stood. With a dagger at hand, the ninja like being gripped it tightly as it waited patiently and calculated quietly of when was the right to attack.

"Now if I was someone who wanted to learn how to track something, where would I go to find this stuff?" Jack pulled out a book that was inches away from his face and began to browse through it.

At the back of his mind, he wished the library was more lively, in other words, the place would have computers that has a giant database of book catalogs to look for what he's looking for at a fast pace. He doesn't mind if North held a librarian down here, and yet again, that wasn't the most ethical thing to do. Imagine finding a weird skeleton, stuck, stamping books on a messy desk with papers and more books towering over it.

Jack moved down to another aisle of bookshelves that had messy pathway of books and scrolls lying around the floor. He paused at the foot of a towering of books that was holding up something valuable high above the base of the top.

For a moment he talked himself to keep on looking at another area, but, something else was causing him to go after whatever was placed at the top of the pile of books.

"There better be something helpful up there," He told himself.

Before approaching to the pile, Jack put away his staff but pressing the button at the center of the brace that kept his weapon together. Eight years ago, he faced Pitch Black once again in a heated argument that led to a rough and harshful fight. As a result, Jack was badly injured and the fight caused him to have a coma and animesa after miraculously getting rescued by a wave of wind that carried him away to safety. However, during the fight, Pitch decided to break something very dear to Jack in which nearly ended his life in a heartbeat. Who knew the wooden staff that was covered in frost and ice over the years was connected to Jack's lifeline? When his staff was broken in half, a part of Jack was badly broken - causing him to lose his strength and energy to fight back.

When Jack's staff was shrunk into nothing but a small baton, he placed it into one of his backpack's bottle holders for easy access. From there he started to climb onto the pile, one step at a time, along the way feeling a bit embarrassed and sadden how he might stepping over worldly renowned writers' masterpieces. He was secretly gritting his teeth, cringling the idea that he might have stepped over an early edition of Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven." But, he kept on climbing until he reached the top.

At the very top slept a lonely rolled up scroll. But, when Jack climbed over the edge of the towering hill of books, he picked it up to reveal it was actually a map. Even though it looked like an ordinary map, ancient to be exact, with its old worn out stained out parchment. But, the imagery on the long tabloid size paper was very captivating through Jack's eyes.

"These images are amazing, whoever drew them is one talented artist. But what's up with the lights?" Jack quirked an eyebrow while glancing over the random stream of lights, stroke of lines moving across the paper as if the map was a very flexible thin tablet with a compelling interface design. Maybe the latest Apple IOS that was less minimalist for anyone's taste.

"There gotta be more stuff or a manual to actually know how to read this map because there's so many things going on here." Jack began to browse around the map like not an ordinary map. Taking time to read it was a like working on a puzzle. Too many information across one page to understand what the map was clearly for. "Okay, now it's telling the weather in Africa. I don't wanna know that."

A pop out of illustrated storm clouds suddenly appeared on the map and began to move towards the West coast of the continent. Jack cast an impressed smile over the strange magical technology in front of him. "This might come in handy. But I need to know where to find my friends."

After a few minutes of playing with the map, technically Jack was constantly poking it like he was playing a round of Candy Crush. But things inside the map suddenly shifted into a different look - three bright yellow lights began to flick on and off at certain locations from around the world.

"What's this?" Just as Jack was about to tapped at one of the locations on the map, the yellow flicking from the lights completely disappeared - he hardly had the chance to memorized the location. But at a mere second, another flicking ball of light appeared on the map, a shade of cerulean was locating an area of the country of Serbia.

"This is one strange map. If I press on this one, there better be no changes." When Jack was about to press on the blue dot, the swift cry of an incoming object from behind came straight at him, nearly touching him an inch away from the side of head.

"What the hell?" Jack's eyes widen, puzzled to find a dagger impaled to one of the books where he stood.

The sound of feet moving from one spot to another, Jack concluded he wasn't alone down in the library. He felt the tension between the sudden change of temperature in the room, the cold from walls and the warmth of his own body was not the only thing he sensed. The taste in the air and the smell was strangely new when aroma in the room changed to the scent of pinewood forest instead of burnt up sheets of paper or mold collecting at the corners of every book shelf.

Without thinking for another second, he went ahead and rolled up the map and stored safely inside his backpack. He reached for his staff from his side and pressed the magical button to awake it, revealing its hooked top and long sturdy body. The young Guardian patiently stood his ground, watching everything that surrounded him. Though the entire library was not dimly light, there were large patches of darkness, casting shadows for those who would be lurking in those engulfed pitch black corners - waiting to strike.

From what he learned from Bunny's lessons, Jack should never taunt his opponents nor make the first move. That's why the Guardian held his staff tightly, both hands a feet apart from each other to give him a better way to maneuver the weapon. His entire body was in fighting stance , at the base of his feet were firmly on the ground, legs slightly apart while his left was at the front and his right at the back. All knees were perfectly bent, not locked. Lastly, his eyes and ears were on high alert as the patiently listen and wait for the sound of the first strike.

One of his ear flinch when he saw the dagger on the wall slightly jiggled at the corner of his eye. The sound of metal scraping against hard cold rocks wasn't hard to notice or hear. Even though he didn't want to focus his attention on the weapon, the tension between watching his front and back was getting to him. Will he be attacked by a flying dagger or someone or even something in front of him?

However, he was assumptions were wrong, without even thinking of where he would get attack, the guardian was ambushed by an unexpected blow from high above causing him to lose balance, falling down on his knees. He glanced up to seeing nothing high above the ceilings, just beams supporting the ceiling of the room.

He used his staff to help him get back up, but, failed to get back on the ground when he looked behind his paralyzed left leg. A trail of vines was snaking around his body, wrapping around halfway through, pulling him back to the ground.

"What the hell is going?" Jack cast an icy blast on at the moving vines and broken it into a millions of pieces. Without thinking for another minute he had one thing in his mind, get out of the library before something happens. And yet, another idea came to mind when he thought about the room and leaving someone or something inside would make things matters worst. Especially for North, Jack doesn't want the big guy coming home, knowing a part of his property was vandalized.

After sliding down the hill of books, apologizing along the way as if he was trying to respect all the writers who has given their time making each book was like him running over strangers tombstone at a local cemetery. Jack was a very respectable man when it came to fine literature.

At the base of the pile of books, he was welcomed by another flying dagger that nearly cut through his left arm, only leaving a minor cut on his jacket while the knife cut through a book on cooking brownies.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." Jack reached for the dagger and pulled it out of the book. He didn't pause for a moment to study the weapon because he was busy looking at the stream of fog, ghostly creeping above the floors. "This is not good."

Jack quickly picked up his feet and bolted down the second floor of the library by jumping over one of the railings, as he hit the ground, he made front roll to break his fall. He looked back up to notice a strange human-like figure standing at the top of the railing. With a dark colored robe with a hood covering its head and a mask covering its face - classic look of an assassin ready to kill, held a dagger up to its heart.

"Who are you?" Jack shouted.

The assassin didn't respond with words, it reached into one of its pockets and quickly threw a smoke bomb straight down at the Guardian. Jack tried to deflect the attack with a shield made out of ice, but, the bomb was covered with black magic which managed to break Jack's attack without any trouble. When the bomb hit the ground, it exploded in minutes, giving Jack little to no time to cover his face and let the smoke quickly fill up his lungs, making his vision blurry to see.

With one swift move from the assassin, it leaped off the railing and finished off one final blow - an aerial attack with a hidden blade that quickly stuck Jack at his side. Leaving the Guardian in pain, agonized with the sudden attack causing him to fall down back on his knees again until he finally collapsed down to the ground. Only leaving a trail of blood staining the dust covered floors.

"You have something that I want."

That was the last thing Jack heard until he slowly closed his eyes and everything he saw turned to black.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are starting to pick up - Stay tuned!**


End file.
